Team DLTA, A New Beginning
by Paladin12
Summary: A new team has emerged at Beacon, team DLTA! The leader, Daric Core, the all knowing one, Luna Moon, the black sheep of Atlas, Tera Prime, and the renegade, Aaron Steel. This team will be faced with some of the most destructive tasks they have ever seen in their freshmen year and beyond. Secrets will be uncovered, lies told, unity strengthened, all of this and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Forest**

The pain, the pain was unbearable. My armor was gone, the gash that he left me on my face, and the stab wound that went through my liver. I had lost a lot of blood, and even my aura was slow now thanks to him. I trusted him, he was everything to me, but he betrayed me and threw me off that damn cliff. I was so weak that I could barely keep myself up or even see. Things began to become blurry, and I didn't take another step. I feel to the ground, thinking I would die then and there, if not then the grimm would get to me. Before I went under I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to look up, but my body had already given up on itself. A pair of black shoes stopped in front of my eyes, and I knew that it wasn't him.

"Hello there." The man said.

"W-who are you?" I asked starting to pass out.

"I might ask you the same question." The man replied.

"D-Daric." I said giving my name. "Daric Core."

"Hello Daric Core, I am Ozpin." The man said. "Now then, time to get you healed."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

It was a bright day at Signal, the graduates were ready to leave the school and go to Beacon. The only thing left was a small tournament for the most well education and skilled students to attend. This tournament was about showing the teachers at Beacon their new line of students that were to go to their school. The top sixteen students were to fight, and there would only be eight winners. Most of the rounds were complete, and the final one was going to be finished in a few seconds. The boy fell to the ground, his aura being depleted and the victor standing over him. The boy was shaken up, but knew that this wasn't the first time he had lost a fight.

_*That's the match, everyone now proceed to the exit and pack your things at home.*_ The announcer said.

"Arg, couldn't you have gone easy one me, I was this close to beating you." The boy groaned holding his fingers close to one another.

"Oh, the great Taiyang Xiao Long wanted me to go easy on him." Daric replied reaching out his hand for Tai. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Shut up, if you didn't do that right hook, then I would have won." Taiyang countered.

"I know, but some people have to be knocked down a peg or two." Daric declared.

"Oh yeah, 'Mr. I was never beat once at Signal', sounds like you need knocked down a little." Taiyang retorted.

"Yeah, but that will never happen." Daric replied.

"Then what about your scar?" Taiyang asked. Daric didn't like talking about what happened that day, especially what he did to him. Daric's face went white, and he took a step back. Taiyang saw this and knew that he had messed up big time. "Oh crap, sorry bro, I forgot."

"I-it's okay, it's nothing." Daric comforted, his face turning back to normal. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, next stop is Beacon!" Taiyang shouted with joy.

Both of the teenagers went to their respective homes and packed up for their new lives at Beacon, the huntsman academy. The huntsman academies were created to stop the evil monsters of grimm, but also as a peace agreement for the four kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Misteral. The kingdoms were the four main powers of the world of Remnant, and the only four. The most powerful was Atlas, who was very militaristic in their huntsman programs, turning the students into effective killing machines. The second strongest was Vale, then to Misteral, and finally Vacuo, but if any of them went to war, it would hurt both sides immensely.

The day had come for the new batch of students to go to Beacon, and they were all excited. The airships were waiting, and everyone was eager to get onboard. Taiyang was one of the first to get onto the ship, but was trampled over by the other students that were with him. Once everyone was onboard, Taiyang was able to get back up and shake off what the students left on him. When he was done he met up with Daric and looked out the window to see when they would arrive at Beacon.

"You know, I never would have thought I would be able to get this far." Taiyang realized.

"Yeah, most people drop out on their first month at Signal." Daric continued. "I wonder if it will be different at Beacon?"

"Who knows, but when we become huntsmen, then we can go wherever we want." Taiyang replied. "What are you going to do first when we graduate?"

"Huh?" Daric asked.

"What are you going do to when we graduate?" Taiyang asked.

"I don't know, huntsman things." Daric said. "I just don't know."

"Well, you're boring, i'm going to see where the bathrooms are." Taiyang replied turning to go away from Daric. Before he could however, he bumped into someone that was walking past. "Oh, sorry."

"No, i'm sorry." The girl said.

"Oh, hey Summer, what's up?" Taiyang asked.

"Tai, Daric, you guys are here?" Summer asked.

"Sure are, how've you been?" Daric asked.

"I've been good, and i'm not surprised that you two got onto this ship." Summer replied. "You two are pretty good at fighting."

"Yeah, so are you Summer." Taiyang declared. "I mean, you took down the biggest bully in school."

"He wasn't much for me anyways, all he did was swing around his sword in hopes of hitting me." Summer explained.

"But you did break his nose." Daric retorted.

"And i'm surprised that you didn't get in trouble." Taiyang said.

"Well, lets just say the headmaster owed me for stopping people from stealing his car." Summer replied.

"You are something else Summer." Daric said shaking his head.

"Thanks, but I got to go." Summer said.

"Wait, do you know where the bathrooms are?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh, their on the third door on the right." Summer explained.

"Thanks, you're the best." Taiyang said going towards the bathroom.

"No problem." Summer replied walking away.

After a few minutes, the airships carrying the students landed at the landing zones. The students rushed out of the airships and were in aww of how gorgeous Beacon was compared to photos and videos. Being there was a feeling most didn't get to feel, but it was so worth the wait. Daric and Taiyang got back together and walked through the crowd of people to try and get to the main entrance of the main hall. They were halfway there when they saw two teachers were standing next to the entrance.

"Whao, that's the Battlemaster Orion, he's the best huntsmen in all of Vale." Taiyang continued. "Except for the headmaster of this place."

"And look, Martha Green, the grimm biology teacher." Daric declared. "This is going to be great."

"Yeah, race ya!" Taiyang rushed running ahead.

"Hey, no fair!" Daric yelled running after Taiyang.

Daric was just behind Taiyang, almost getting to him and reaching out with his hand. Tai was no fool however, if he was going to win, he had to play dirty. At the last minute, Taiyang moved out of the way of another student to make Daric run into her. All worked as planned and Daric ran into the other student, leaving him to get to the entrance first. Daric and the other student fell to the ground, getting dazed by what had just happened. Daric got off of the student and fell back onto his butt.

"S-sorry, I was chasing my friend." Daric said shaking his head.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been standing there." The student replied picking up some books.

"Here, let me help." Daric suggested picking up some of the students books.

"Oh, thank you." The student replied standing up. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Daric Core." Daric said handing the books out to the student. "What's yours?"

"Luna." The student continued. "Luna Moon"

Both of them looked at each other, seeing what the other was wearing. Daric had a grey shirt, jean jacket, jeans, boots, and a holster for his weapon on his right thigh. Daric also had brown spikey hair, and a noticeable scar from the back of his head to the cheekbone. He had blue eyes, and white skin, and all around looked like a nice person. Luna was an Owl Faunus, with white feathers on her upper arms. She wore calf high brown boots, green leggings, silver armor above the leggings, green crop top with long skin tight sleeves. The upper arm portion of the sleeves weren't there due to her feathers being in the way. A silver chest plate and forearm guards, had light tan skin, and her weapon on her back.

"Is that your battle uniform?" Daric asked.

"Yes, but at least I dressed for the job." Luna countered with some sass.

"Touche." Daric shrugged. "I haven't seen you from Signal, where are you from?"

"I'm from Misteral, but I didn't think it would have been good for me to go there, but it would be so much worse in Atlas." Luna said.

"Excuse me?" someone from the side of them spoke up. "What do you mean Atlas would be bad?"

The person who came up was clad in high tech Altesian armor, looking like a knight. She had full white armor, with some black decals going down the armor. The armor also had blue lights on parts of the armor, signifying that the suit was powered by dust. The girl had pink hair in a pony tail and had two swords go down her side that were overlapping a halfway skirt, which showed the front of her legs and showed more armor going down her legs. She had blue eyes and had white pale skin, along with a double shoulder pauldron.

"Who are you?" Daric asked.

"I'm Tera Prime, and I would like to know what you said about Atlas." Tera replied.

"All I said is that it would be bad for me as a Faunus to go to Altas." Luna murmured knowing that she was from Atlas.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have come off as rude." Tera explained. "I thought that you were saying Atlas was the worst place in the world."

"It's okay, so you're from Atlas?" Luna asked in a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, but i'm not like most Atlesians, I actually see people for who they are, and not if they're human or Faunus." Tera replied.

"Well thanks, i'm glad we can talk about this." Luna said.

"Well I got to go and catch up with my friend." Daric cut in. "See you two later?"

"Sure, after the tour we can go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Luna suggested.

"Sounds good." Daric agreed running off. "See you."

"See ya." Luna said.

After that, Daric went and tried to find Taiyang, who pulled that dirty trick on him. It didn't take long however, since he saw Tai talking with two others that he had never seen before. Daric took it slow to try and hear what Tai was saying to the two. The two looked like siblings, and whatever Tai did to then, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm so sorry, I was racing my friend and I got carried away." Tai stammered. "But you have lovely eyes."

"Excuse me?" The girl yelled stepping towards Tai.

"Raven, lets go." The boy said grabbing her by the arm.

"No Qrow, I want to see him cry." Raven replied getting out of her brothers grip and cracking her nuckles.

"Hey, there is no need for that." Daric declared coming in to save Tai. "Sorry, he's a bit of an idiot."

"And you are?" Raven asked.

"Daric, and you two are?" Daric replied

"I'm Qrow, and this is Raven." Qrow said getting in front of Raven. "We're not looking for any trouble."

"Then we should leave you alone." Daric said taking Taiyang away from the two. As soon as they were away from the siblings, Daric pulled Taiyang aside and huffed. "You owe me one, if I wasn't there then you would have died."

"I know I know, I messed up." Tai pleaded looking over Daric's shoulder. "But the girl is hot."

"Now is not the time to be a ladies man Tai, lets just go inside and listen to what the headmaster has to say." Daric demanded.

"Fine." Taiyang said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this first chapter of my fanfiction, this is part one of a series taking place before RWBY, but has an OC team, I hope you all like it.**

**CONTEXT: Daric's weapon is called Eclipse, and it's basically the First Order Stormtrooper baton from The Force Awakens, but it shoots out from the taser portion of it. Luna's weapon is an automatic machine gun that folds out into a double bladed spear, but the spear heads are curved and are like sabers. The blades aren't the same way, she spins it around and the blades are like a helicopter. Tera's weapons are two swords that have sharp extrusions that come out of the blade and form sort of like a laser blaster. The next person of the team will come in on the next chapter so stay tuned for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beacon**

Daric and Taiyang went into the main hall and saw that it was jam packed with new students that were arriving from other kingdoms. There were no seats to speak of, so the students had to stand up for the entire time. Daric looked around and saw a few familiar faces that went to Signal, but most of them he didn't care about. Taiyang and himself just stood in aww at how big the room was, of how many people it could fit into it. Behind them the doors closed, leaving the two teachers that they saw guarding the doors now on the inside. The lights dimmed, making the students go silent. A man walked onto the stage of the room, and it was None other than Headmaster Ozpin, but with brown hair with grey patches starting to show. Ozpin walked up to a microphone and cleared his throat, beginning to speak.

"I'll make this brief." Ozpin said. "Today you stand at the forefront of becoming a huntsmen, but the journey has yet to begin. Because you have been selected to come to this academy, I expect nothing but the best from my new students. For the next four years you will live here along with the other students that have proceeded you. At the end of your training and teaching, you will either drop out, or become the defender of the people. To day we stand together united, not by race, color, or ethnicity, but by our character. Your duty to this school, and the world around you, is to protect and save the innocent of the world. That will be all."

Ozpin walked away, taking his place at the microphone is a young woman in her early twenties, assistant Glynda Goodwitch. "Thank you Headmaster Ozpin." Glynda said. "Now you will head to the cafeteria and have lunch, after that you will be assigned teams that you will spend with for the rest of your stay here. Welcome to Beacon."

"Cool, food." Taiyang said.

"Lets go." Daric said.

The two walked with the rest of the freshmen body towards the cafeteria. It took a while as it was on the other side of the campus, but it was all worth it by the smell emanating from the cafeteria. The doors opened up and there was a line of several different kinds of foods, from Atlesian to Mistralian, from Vacuoian to Valian, it all looked good. Daric and Taiyang were in the middle of the line and got several plates of different foods, all from burgers to take out. Once they were done Daric and Taiyang had eight plates, four for each of them.

"I bet I can eat all of this before you." Taiyang said.

"You wish, you couldn't eat a single corn dog without falling into a food coma." Daric mocked.

"Oh whatever, it was huge." Taiyang said.

"That is what your mom said last night." Daric retorted.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Taiyang said.

"I know, but it's funny." Daric said.

"Hey, Daric!" Luna said from across the cafeteria. Luna was with Tera and they both had smoothies and a plate of food. Daric and Taiyang looked over and saw that the two were waving at them.

"And you call me a ladies man." Taiyang said.

"I guess I deserve that insult." Daric said.

"Go meet them, don't want to mess up your date." Taiyang said.

"This sure is karma." Daric said walking over to the two girls. Taiyang watched as Daric met up with the girls and started to chat, but before he could sit down and eat, there was someone behind him. Taiyang turned around and was met by Raven, who had a full of rage.

"I need to talk to you." Raven said.

"C-crap." Taiyang said spilling all his food. Back with Daric, he had met up with Luna and Tera, eating and talking about what they think will happen over the years in their separate teams.

"So, what's your weapon called?" Daric asked.

"I call it Emerald Blaze, but just call it EB." Luna said.

"And what about yours?" Daric asked Tera.

"It's my suit, I built it myself at the academy in Atlas, it has a built in light shield, secondary power pack, and a helmet with heads up display." Tera said as her helmet formed onto her head like nanobots. Her helmet looked like a steal pro ski mask once it had fully formed over her head. "Neat, huh?"

"And your swords?" Luna asked.

"Oh, they're part of the suit, if they're damaged in any way then the suit fixes it in its sheath." Tera said. "What about your weapon?"

"Oh mine, I call it Eclipse." Daric said.

"It looks like a Baton." Luna said.

"I know, but it's really effective." Daric said.

"Lets just find a place to eat." Tera said. The group looked around for any available seats, but there were none. Each seat was packed with hundreds of people, leaving no space for any of them to sit down. Daric's arms were getting tired of holding the food, but he was determined to find a place to sit down and eat. Luna looked to the far end of the tables and saw a space for them, it only had one person there. The group walked over and saw that the person who was sitting there wasn't eating, he was cleaning his weapon. The person had a brown vest, grey button up under the vest, a brown cape over his shoulder, and a cowboy hat on the end of the table. The persons weapon was apart in several pieces, most likely cleaning it all and putting it back together later.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Luna asked.

"Sure, but don't touch anything." The boy said in a monotone voice.

"What's your name?" Daric asked.

"Aaron Steel, what's it to you?" Aaron asked.

"Just wanting to get to know people." Daric said.

"Okay, just don't expect me to speak much." Aaron said

The group sat down next to Aaron and started to eat. They started to talk, but Aaron was ignoring them and continuing to clean how weapon. As they talked, Tera couldn't keep from noticing that the parts in Aarons weapon was old. The parts looked like they were made around forty years ago, just a generation older than the great war. Luna and Daric noticed this as well and were wondering the same thing. All three of them looked at the dismantled weapon, wondering why it was so old. Aaron looked at then, knowing what they were going to say about it.

"What?" Aaron asked annoyed.

"Your weapons parts, their old." Daric said.

"Yeah, so?" Aaron asked.

"I guess you didn't make your own weapon." Tera said.

"I didn't, but it doesn't have to be all shiny like yours sweetheart." Aaron said.

"Sweetheart!?" Tera asked also annoyed.

"How about we talk about your weapon, what gen is it?" Luna asked.

"It's gen one, my grandfather was one of the first huntsmen in the world." Aaron said. "He passed this baby down to my father and now to me."

"Doesn't look that advanced." Daric said.

"Looks like it should be in a scrap yard." Tera retorted.

"Twelve gauge slug repeater, a blade on the bottom and the barrel turns into a whip." Aaron said. "A marvel of its time."

"What do you call it?" Daric asked.

"Peacemaker." Aaron said.

"Should have rest in peace." Tera said.

"You have a problem?" Aaron asked standing up.

"Yes, you insult me with that hunk of junk, that doesn't compare to my suit." Tera said.

"It's more than a match for your little tin can, missy." Aaron said getting in Tera's face. "Why don't we do a demonstration."

"Missy, you must be really confident if you think an old man's rifle will stop me." Tera said also getting in Aarons face.

"It has been field tested for as long as it was made, your suit looks like it has hardly been used." Aaron said.

"Hey, stop fighting!" Daric said separating the two. "We are on the same side, if we don't work together then we don't stand a chance against the grimm."

"BACK OFF!" Tera and Aaron yelled.

Daric just got more angry, activating his semblance and was ready to finish it. He started to glow red, his face starting to crack and show off steam coming from the cracks. Before he could fully charge his semblance up, Luna stepped up and placed her hands onto Tera's and Aaron's shoulders. Luna's eyes glowed a neon green, activating her own semblance. Both Tera and Aaron froze, their faces looking like they were struggling with controlling their bodies. The two then started to sid down and Luna's hands were no longer touching them. Once they were sat down Luna deactivated her semblance, shaking her head a little from her daze.

"W-what did you do to us?" Tera asked.

"Yeah, what semblance do you have?" Aaron asked.

"I took control of your minds, I can also read them, see your memories, and make you do my bidding." Luna said. "But I would have to touch you for it to work."

"So you basically turned us into sock puppets." Aaron said.

"Something like that, yes." Luna said. "I can also sooth the minds and make them not fight."

"Got to say." Daric said. "That's one hell of a semblance."

"Yeah, I didn't like it." Tera said.

"Well, i'm gone." Aaron said putting his weapon together and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tera asked.

"Somewhere, just don't know where." Aaron said walking out of the door.

"That just happened." Summer said walking up to them.

"Oh hey Summer, what's up?" Daric asked.

"Just came here to throw away my trash, your corner is the only place with a trash bin." Summer said. "And I see that you already made new friends."

"Oh yeah, this is Luna and Tera." Daric said showing Summer. "Guys, this is one of my friends at Signal, Summer."

"Nice to meet you." Luna said holding her hand out. Summer shook her and Tera's hand, now getting to know them.

"Well I gotta go, see you all later then." Summer said turning back.

"Wait, do you know where Taiyang is?" Daric asked.

"Oh Tai, he's with two other people, and I overheard them, they do not like each other." Summer said.

"Oh no, not the siblings." Daric said.

"Yes, the siblings that he bumped into earlier." Summer said turning back around. "But hope he survives, later."

"Later." Daric said with a sigh. "That idiot better not be dead."

_*Will all new freshmen students go to the edge of Beacon Academy, that will be all.* _Glynda said over the intercom. _*It is time for team assignment.*_

"Well your friend better still be alive, because we got to go." Tera said.

"He better be." Daric said. "If he's not dead then he will be after this."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, if you have any questions of what is going in the story so far then ask me in the comments. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beacon**

After lunch all the new freshmen students made their way to the edge of Beacon, and it was at the edge of a cliff. All the freshmen were separated into three groups made up of one hundred students each. Daric was in the third group, but Taiyang was in the second group, so no pairing up with him. Each group would have twenty five teams in them when all the students were finished. After one team goes then the forest will be reset with the new relics and the next one will have to go in and find where the new relics are. Daric was pumped for this, he waited for three years to get a team. Once the second group was done, Daric went over to try and find out where Taiyang was. Instead of Daric finding Tai, Tai found him.

"D-Daric!" Taiyang yelled.

"Taiyang, how did it go?" Daric asked.

"I go paired up with-" Taiyang was cut off by someone grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him back.

"Running away like the coward you are." Raven said. Raven looked over and saw Daric with a puzzled face. "What?"

"Out off all the people he could have paired up with, he paired up with you." Daric said. "The one that wanted him dead a few hours ago."

"I don't want him dead, but he is now my partner so there's nothing I can do about that." Raven said.

"What about your bro-" Daric was cut off by Qrow carrying an exhausted Summer on his back. "Oh."

"Yeah, she kind of passed out after meeting up with a deathstalker." Taiyang said.

"And guess who had to carry her." Qrow said.

"Oh come on Qrow, you got a cut girl on your back." Raven teased. "You can be her knight in shining armor."

"Shut up, Raven." Qrow said turning to Daric. "Sorry about her, she has a short temper."

"It's fine, I just hope that she doesn't kill him on the first day of school." Daric said.

"Hahahahaha, funny." Taiyang said with worry in his voice. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." Raven said dragging Taiyang by his collar.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing ya." Qrow said about to walk away. "Also, nice scar."

As Qrow walked away, Daric's face went numb, remembering all that had happened on that day. Daric quickly shook his head and went to where the third group was. While walking there, he noticed a lot of other Signal students with other, different student, most likely those from the other kingdoms. He saw a few familiar faces, but none that had caught his interest. Daric got to where the third and final group was stationed at. The group was separated into smaller groups to keep the management under control. Daric was put into sub-group four, out of five sub-groups. Within the sub-group, he saw that Luna, Tera, and Aaron were there as well. If he could get with one of them, then he would have an easier time with the other team members he would have to be with. Before they could go onto their missions, they had to step onto a platform that had the Vale logo on it, and Daric knew that these plates were spring loaded. After the students walked onto the plates, Ozpin walked up to them, watching what all of them did and knowing what to do with them.

"Today you will begin your first mission, creating a team." Ozpin said. "After the mission, the team that you are created with will be your new family for the next four years, so choose your partners wisely."

"Are there any questions before you launch?" Glynda asked. After getting no reply, Glynda pressed a button that activated the plates in a domino type effect.

One plate after another, the students were catapulted into the sky and sent into the forest below. The first to be launched that Daric knew were Tera, then Aaron, then Luna, and finally himself. As the students flew through the air, they had to think of a landing strategy. Daric planned on using the recoil of his weapon's blaster to prepell him up and slow the fall, and that is exactly what he did. He took out Eclipse and started to fire off electric dust bolts at the ground, slowing his descent drastically. Daric landed in a tree with a hard thud, it seems that the recoil wasn't enough to stop a hard landing, thank his aura for taking most of the fall damage. Daric stool up onto a thick tree branch, seeing where the other students landed and who was closest. Daric saw that a few of the students have landed. But most of them were already on the ground, so he would have to search for them the old fashion way.

Daric jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground, his weapon ready for any attack that could come. After making sure that the coast was clear, he ran to the possible drop zones of the other students. While running towards the first drop zone, he ran into the middle of a pack of Beowolves, and their alpha. The alpha turned and snarled at Daric, the rest of the pack now circling him. Daric just smirked, knowing that he could take them down with no problem. A Beowolf charged at Daric from behind, but this would only lead to its death. Daric quickly turned around and using the recoil from his weapon once more, slammed his fist into the bone plating of the Beowolves head. The Beowolf fell to the ground, vanishing into dust. The other Beowolves growled, ready to pounce onto him. Daric had to finish the fight as quickly as possible, and he knew what to do. Daric got onto his knees and activated his semblance, forming red cracks in his skin and steam coming out on those cracks. The Beowolves roared, charging and dogpiling onto him. In a matter of seconds a red pulse burst forth, vaporizing all the Beowolves that had tackled him. Daric stood up, looking around to only see the alpha the left standing. The alpha knew that it was out of its league, and tried to run away. Once it turned to run, it was stabbed through its chest by a spear head, going through its chest and out its back. The alpha vanished, revealing that it was Luna who took it out.

"I was going to get him." Daric said.

"Yeah, but I got to him first." Luna said.

"Touche." Daric said. "So I guess this means we're partners now."

"Yeah, but I did want to find Tera, she was really nice for an Atlesian." Luna said.

"And what, I wasn't our first choice?" Daric asked.

"You were my second, but Aaron is my fifth." Luna said turning her weapon back into a machine gun. "Now let's go find those relics."

"Alright, before we run into more grimm." Daric said.

As the two were walking, they could hear gunfire coming from all around them, but they didn't know how far it was. The deeper they got into the forest, the more brush and lesser grimm they ran into. The grin they continually found themselves facing off against were small rabbit type grimm called Trunk Thumpers. Trunk Thumpers would signal an attack by tapping their feet on the stumps of trees. They would attack at random as well, but always in big hordes for such little grimm. They would always attack you with overwhelming numbers, but with the right weapon and semblance you could take them down easily. While dealing with a horde of them, Daric created a pulse from his semblance again, even though it wasn't supposed to be used in that way. The pulse vaporized the entire horde of Trunk Thumpers, driving off the survivors back into the forest.

"Nice semblance, but the radius could use some work." Luna said.

"That's not it's main purpose." Daric said.

"Then what is?" Luna asked.

"It heats up my body like a volcano, heating up my body and creating steam from the cracks." Daric said. "It gives me enhanced strength, stamina, and speed, but it does drain my aura extremely quickly."

"So you use it in bursts to save aura, smart." Luna said.

"Thanks, but it won't save me every time." Daric said.

"I know, every huntsmen still has to use their skills." Luna said. Before they could talk anymore, they heard talking coming from somewhere close to them, but it was more like arguing. Out of the thick trees and brush, came Tera and Aaron yelling at each other about something.

"Like I said, Atlesian tech is far better than that stick you carry around, it would suit you." Tera said.

"And like I said, not everyone can afford those high tech suits that you have in Atlas." Aaron retorted. "So you can go shove that 'superior Atlas' crap up your ass."

"And you Vacuoians can stay in the dirt where you belong, you ungrateful savages." Tera said.

"Hey, can you two knock it off!" Luna yelled towards them.

"Oh thank the gods that you are here." Tera said. "Can you please talk some sense into him."

"Says the all mighty walking ego." Aaron said.

"I do not have an ego, other Atlesians do." Tera said.

"You two are acting like children, will you two just make up so we can find the relics and get out of here." Luna said.

"I should have brought popcorn if it was going to be this exciting." Daric said with a laugh.

"Fine, we'll shake on it." Tera said putting her hand out to Aaron.

"As long as we get out of this forest, then we'll work together." Aaron shaking Tera's hand.

"Alright then, now that this is taken care of." Daric said looking around. "Tera, does your suit have a map of this forest?"

"Yes, I downloaded it before we launched." Tera said.

"Then pull it up, we'll need a way to track down the relics." Daric said.

"We already found ours." Aaron said.

"What?" Luna and Daric said.

"Yeah, it's a playing card." Aaron said pulling out the card, its back turned to the other two. "They're north of here."

"Then let's go and get it." Luna said.

"We already got ours, so you two will have to find your own way." Aaron said.

"No, I will aid you to get the cards, and since I have the only map, you will be coming with." Tera said forming her helmet onto her head. "So let's go."

Tera walked north, leading Daric and Luna towards the relics. Aaron stood there knowing that Tera is only doing this to show off, but he can't stay in this forest alone, he lived in a desert for crying out loud. He groaned and went with them, making sure to stay by his partner at all times. As they walked to the relics holding place, Daric noticed something in the trees, and red silhouette stalking them. Daric turned to see where the silhouette was, but it vanished before he could confirm who it was. Luna stopped walking, noticing that Daric was looking at something.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"N-nothing, lets keep going." Daric said walking once more.

Once the group got to where the cards were, they saw an old stone ruin covered in moss. Luna and Daric walked forwards to the ruin, seeing that most of the cards were now gone. The only card remaining was a diamond black ace. Daric and Luna shrugged, taking the card and walking back to the others still waiting for them.

"Well we got the card, lets go back to Bea-" Luna was then cut off by an explosion from the trees.

The blast knocked all of them back towards the ruin, falling onto their backs and into the ruin itself. Daric looked up and saw a grimm so large that it dwarfed all of them combined. The grimm was a Skolaris, a giant centipede with thick armor and was able to fire off electric blasts with its mandibles. The group got off the ground and took out their weapons, staying together and making sure to stay away from it.

"Any bright ideas?" Aaron asked.

"This grimm is too strong for us to handle, we need an actual huntsmen." Luna said.

"No, we can't wait for anyone to save us." Daric said activating his semblance. "We need to take it down ourselves."

The Skolaris charged at the group, showing off its dangerous pincers. The Skolaris slammed into the ground with its heavily armored body, hoping to cause some damage to the group. The group luckily jumped just in time to get away from the attack. Luna and Aaron started to fire off rounds into the grimm, the bullets bouncing off its armor. Tera took out her swords and jumped onto the back of the Skolaris, while Daric was dealing with getting under it. Tera stabbed her swords into the back of the grimm, the blades deflecting off of its armor. Daric tried and make the grimm rise its head and make it vulnerable to an attack. Daric, with his semblance, punched the Skolaris in its armored faceplate. The Skolaris grew agitated, headbutting Daric away from its face plate. Still on the grimm, Tera tried and getting under the overlapping plates, by placing one of her swords under into the plate and the other into the soft interior. The Skolaris saw this however, whipping around its head and firing off an electric blast onto Tera. Tera was blasted into the trees and brush, leaving three to deal with the grim. While it was up, Aaron shot off a slug into the soft underbelly of the grimm, causing it to screech out in pain. The Skolaris concentrated a beam and started to fire it off randomly. The trio were able to get behind a boulder for some cover, trying to come up with a plan.

"We need to ground it." Luna said.

"Ground it?" Aaron said with a smirk. "Leave that to me."

"What do you mean 'leave it to you?" Daric asked.

Aaron got out of cover and charged at the Skolaris, Luna and Daric were shocked by his recklessness. Before they could call him back, Aaron threw a small gravity dust crystal towards the grimm. Aaron's arm proceeded to glow a misty grey, most likely his aura, and slam his fist into the ground. Then from out of nowhere, a small glyph appeared under the Skolaris, right where the gravity crystal was thrown. The glyph started to pull the grimm down towards the ground, the gravity becoming so strong that it created a small crater under the Skolaris. Luna and Daric were impressed by what just happened, they had never seen a gravity semblance before.

"That's your semblance?" Daric asked.

"Yes, I can manipulate gravity in a certain radius." Aaron said.

"We can't crush it, we'll need to get under it somehow." Luna said.

"Then how do you suppose we do that without us being shot?" Aaron said still holding down the Skolaris. Then, from out of nowhere, giant vines came in and grappled the Skolaris, pulling it up and bending it back. Also coming out of the forest was Tera holding out her hand, like she was controlling the vines.

"Let me guess, you can manipulate the wildlife?" Daric asked.

"Yes, and I would like to kill this thing please." Tera said with venom in her voice.

"Aaron, let go of the Skolaris so Luna can land a hit on the underside of the Skolaris." Daric said. "Luna, turn your weapon into its spear mode and get ready to throw it."

"Got it." Luna said transforming her gun into a double sided spear. Aaron released the Skolaris and it was pulled much more towards Tera and her vines. Once that had happened, Luna aimed her shot and threw the spear. The spear ripped into the flesh of the Skolaris, going straight through and out its back. The Skolaris screeched out in pain once more, then falling limp with the spear still inside of its body. The Skolaris faded away, leaving dust and Luna's weapon on the ground. Luna walked up and retrieved her weapon. "I got to say guys, we make a good team."

"Agreed, but it could do with some work." Aaron said.

"Obviously, but we don't know if we have the same cards as you guys." Tera said.

Luna looked back to see Daric smiling at them, like he found something. "What is it?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, but I do believe we are going on the same team." Daric said pulling out a diamond black ace card.

"Daric, that's ours." Luna said.

"Really, check your pocket." Daric said.

Luna put her hand into her pocket, pulling out another diamond black ace. "Wait, really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, this fell out of Aaron's pocket when he went to subdue to Skolaris." Daric said.

"Well, we're a newbie team that just took down a highly dangerous grimm, so I would say we're set." Aaron said.

"Well I got a map to get back to Beacon, so let's go." Tera said. Out from the sky came a bullhead, shocking the newly formed team. Once the bullhead was over them, the doors opened to reveal Headmaster Ozpin and Battlemaster Orion. "Never mind."

"You're past schedule, where have you been?" Orion asked.

"We just took down a grimm, sorry for keeping you waiting." Daric said.

"It is fine, now come aboard." Ozpin said. "Your team must be legitimised."

* * *

**Beacon**

After the trip the new team met up with the other newly formed teams, one of them being Taiyang and Summers team. All the freshmen were sent into the main hall to await their confirmation of the creation of their teams. Once by one the teams went up onto the stage, and given their name and the leader chosen. After most of the teams were created, the last two were that of Daric's team and Taiyang's teams. Taiyang's went up first, lining up in front of Ozpin.

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen." Ozpin said. "You have chosen the heart five red cards, from this day forward you will be known as team STRQ, lead by Summer Rose."

"R-really?" Summer asked.

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

"Way to go Summer." Taiyang said. After the newly formed team STRQ was created, they left the stage for the final team to be created. Daric, Luna, Aaron, and Tera walked up to Ozpin and awaited his order.

"Daric Core, Luna Moon, Tera Prime, and Aaron Steel, you have chosen the diamond black ace's." Ozpin said. "From this day forth, you will be known as team DLTA, lead by Daric Core."

"Wasn't expecting that." Aaron said.

"Agreed." Tera said.

"What's the order, commander?" Luna said jokingly."

"First, we go to the cafeteria and get dinner." Daric said. "Then, we relax."

"This is going to be an interesting four years." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beacon**

After their team was assembled, they had the dinner to rival all dinners. After leaving the cafeteria, they were about to fall into a food coma, but a bed would surely help them press on to their new dorm room. They also had their bags that they had to bring with them, and that just made them more determined to get to their dorm room. Once they got to their dorm room, Daric opened the door and helped Tera in, while Aaron and Luna took their luggage and placed it near one of the beds.

"I never thought a food coma would be harder to fight than a grimm." Tera said being placed onto a bed.

"We all have our limits, just depends what can take us down faster." Luna said. "And you did eat two full bowls of ice cream."

"But it was strawberry, it's the best." Tera said.

"Strawberry isn't the best, Chocolate is." Aaron said.

"Shut up." Tera said. "I need to get out of this suit."

"Then you can go into the bathroom and change, its right there after the kitchen." Daric said pointing past the kitchen.

"Fine." Tera said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Is it a good idea for Headmaster Ozpin to give freshmen these types of dorm rooms?" Luna asked. "I mean four beds, a dining room, a kitchen, and a bathroom with a shower."

"The teachers said that students need to be independent so we can learn how to survive on our own in the real world." Daric said.

"And for the record, it's been a while since i've slept in a good bed." Aaron said lying down and putting his hat over his face.

"You are from Vacuo, the most dangerous kingdom anyone can live in." Luna said. "So I think that is appropriate to say."

"Well, see you all in the morning." Aaron said. But before he could, the intercom came on.

_*Will all students from different kingdoms please report to the main hall, that will be all.* _Glynda said.

"Ugh, and the moment is ruined." Aaron said getting back up and putting back on his hat.

"I wonder what that is for?" Tera said coming out of the bathroom. Tera was wearing a body glove under her suit, she unzipped it half way and tied the sleeves to make a belt. Under the body glove she was wearing a pink t-shirt, and she was a bit more busty than her team had thought since she was under that armor.

"Well, we'll be back later." Luna said.

"I'll unpack your stuff when you are gone." Daric said.

"Thanks, we'll be back in a little bit." Luna said walking out the door with Aaron and Tera.

Daric closed the door and went to unpack his things first. As he was doing this he was humming a lullaby from his childhood, it was like second nature to him. He took out a shirt and placed it onto his bed, making sure it was folded properly. Daric then took out a pair of jeans, placing it down next to the shirt. Before he could take out more of his clothes, he felt a sharp cold going down his back. Daric recognised the cold, remembering who it belonged to. Daric froze instantly, now knowing that he had been found by the one that threw him off that cliff all those years ago. Daric stepped back from his suitcase and kept his back towards the person behind him.

"Do you remember that lullaby, the one that she used to sing to us when we were little?" Daric asked the person behind him, still in the shadows. "But now all you do is her bidding, like a slave. I don't know how you found me, but i'll make you regret not killing me the first time."

Daric spun around taking his weapon out, firing repeatedly at the person behind him. The person toon out a crimson katana, the blade being straightened and having a second smaller blade as a guard. The assassin deflected all of Daric's shots, charging at him with a downward swing. Daric intercepted the strike with his weapon, but it pinning him to the bed. Daric was now face to face with the one he feared most, but he had a crimson and white mask, looking like a Beowolf skull. The assassin also was wearing crimson samurai armor, with the overlapping shoulder guards, broad chest plate, thigh and shin guards, and loose hip plates. The assassin pressed downward towards Daric, the blade getting an inch away from Daric's face. Daric acted quickly and activated his semblance, using the extra strength and throwing the assassin off of him and out the window. The assassin however, grabbed Daric and threw him and threw him out with him.

The two crashed onto the ground and out into the empty courtyard of Beacon. They both got up and continued their fight, their weapons clanging together and creating a large bang. Even though it was dark, they could still see each other perfectly with the shattered moon. Daric went for a leg sweep, but the assassin jumped up and kicked Daric in the face. Daric rolled back to avoid another strike from the assassin, getting into a defensive stance and facing the assassin again. Daric's semblance was still activated, and he used it to its full effect. At high speeds, Daric landed a blow to the assassins chest plate, causing a small dent. The assassin however, grabbed Daric by his face and body slammed him into the concrete, creating a crater under them. The assassin raised his sword and thrust it downwards, Daric moving his head just in time. Daric raised his weapon and fired off a shot at the assassins mask, knocking him back but still on his feet. Daric got off the ground and went in for a strike, swinging down with his baton. The assassin blocked the strike, and that is what Daric wanted. Daric fired off a blast and it knocked the sword out of the assassins hands, leaving him defenseless.

Daric then started to punch the assassin over and over, getting boosts from his semblance. The assassins armor was starting to crack, but his aura was lessening the damage taken. Daric powered up one for punch and swung, but it was caught by the assassin right when it was about to land. Daric's arm began to twist, the assassin has had enough of Daric's attack. Small flames started to come off of the assassin, the flames coming from the assassins aura. The assassin then raised his other arm and punched Daric, sending him flying into a light pole. Daric tried to get up, but was met by the assassin charging at him with his sword now glowing the same as his aura. Daric moved has fast as he could to get out of the way, barely fast enough to dodge the assassins attack. Daric used his semblance and created a pulse, the pulse hitting the assassin head on. The assassin didn't move however, showing the pulse to be ineffective. The assassin swung down and stabbed Daric in his shoulder, cutting through his aura like butter.

Daric yelled in pain, the assassin watching as Daric tried to get the blade out of his shoulder. The assassin took the blade out of Daric's shoulder, placing his fool onto his chest. The assassin looked at his blade, seeing Daric's blood dripping from it. The assassin looked back at Daric, seeing him try and get out from under his foot. Daric looked up and saw that the assassin was going to swing down his sword once more, but this time to kill him. But before the assassin could, a slug hit him in the shoulder and went through his armor, stopping the assassin mid swing. Daric looked back and saw his team rushing to his aid, but Tera staying behind since she didn't have her weapon. Aaron and Luna shot at the assassin, forcing him to block their attacks and step away from Daric. Aaron engaged the assassin first, using his whip to try and get the assassin further away from them. Luna turned her gun into her spear and spun it around, trying to get through the assassins defences. Luna managed to land a hit on the assassins mask, knocking it off. Aaron took this and wrapped the whip around the assassins waist. Aaron then jumped over the assassin and along with his weapon, threw the assassin away down the courtyard.

"Daric, who is this?" Luna asked.

"And why is he trying to kill you?" Aaron asked.

"He-he's my brother." Daric said getting help up from Tera.

"Wait, your brother!?" all three of them said in shock. The three of them looked at the assassin, no with his mask on the ground. The assassin had grey eyes, spiky hair some stubble on his face, and his face looked a lot like Daric's but older.

"Why would your brother want to try and kill you?" Tera asked.

"It seems he hasn't told you much about himself." Daric's brother said. "That is quite rude of you."

"Mild telling us who you are?" Luna asked.

"I am David Core, part of the Crimson Viper Syndicate." Daric's brother said.

"A Syndicate, you mean you're part of the underground?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, and I will not let you get in the way of my mission." David said. But before he could attack, he noticed that Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Battlemaster Orion were coming to their aid. "Maybe not today."

"You aren't going to get away." Luna said.

"Daric, she is coming for you." David said. David threw down a smoke bomb, masking his escape. The professors got to team DLTA just in time, scarring off the assassin and securing Daric. Glynda and Orion got into a defensive position and Ozpin started to talk to the team.

"Daric, what happened?" Ozpin asked.

"He was attacked, that's what happened." Aaron said.

"He came from out of nowhere, I don't know how he found me." Daric said.

"This is most important news." Ozpin said putting his hand on his chin.

"Daric, why would your brother want you dead?" Luna asked.

"All will be explained in due time." Ozpin said. "Come to my office, and make sure he does not bleed out."

"With out his aura, he will need to go to the hospital." Tera said.

"No, I don't." Dairc said walking a bit away from Tera. "It's my brothers semblance, he can cut through aura like a hot knife to butter."

"But you're still hurt." Luna said.

"My aura will heal it in no time." Daric said. "But I should explain."

"Yeah, you should." Aaron said.

"Now if you do not mind, please come with me to my office." Ozpin said.

After that, the group went into Headmaster Ozpin's office, in the main tower of Beacon. His office looked over the courtyard and the airfield. As they got into the elevator, Daric's would had fully healed, but his aura was used up and was in recharge. In the elevator there was an awkward silence going around, the group wanting to say something but not having the courage to. Once they were in Ozpin's office, Ozpin sat in his chair and told Glynda and Orion to wait outside so he could talk to team DLTA in private.

"Now, I know that you have a lot of questions." Ozpin said. "Daric, if you don't mind explaining."

"Alright, I was part of a crime syndicate with my brother, we were trained to be the best weapons to make sure the syndicate reached out to every kingdom." Daric said. "One one mission, my brother, tried to kill me and almost succeeded where it not for Ozpin saving me."

I believe that sums it up quite nicely." Ozpin said.

"But he wanted to kill you, why?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, I asked him and all he said is that it would be better if I was gone." Daric said.

"Sounds like sociopath to me." Tera said.

"The Crimson Viper, I heard of them." Aaron said. "Back in Vacuo they have a few goons, but the other crime bosses kicked them out as soon as they got there."

"Yeah, since Vacuo has the most crime bosses right next to Misteral, it's a breeding ground for them." Daric said.

"So, they want to take control of the entire crime underbelly?" Tera asked.

"Yes, but their going slow with their expansion, making sure all the right pieces are in place." Daric said.

"Your brother mentioned that 'she' was after you." Luna said. "Who is 'she'?"

"My mother." Daric said. "She's the head of the entire syndicate."

"Do you happen to know where they are?" Ozpin asked.

"No, they change headquarters frequently, so after three years it would be impossible to track them down." Daric said.

"But if they were able to find you here, what's to stop them from coming back?" Luna asked.

"My mother may be evil, but she isn't stupid." Daric said. "She's always played the long game, it's just a matter of time before they try again."

"So where are we supposed to go, the dorm is now exposed." Aaron said.

"I will handle it, but for right now you will be escorted back to your dorm room." Ozpin said. "Tomorrow, expect to get a transfer."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Luna said. Team DLTA left to go back to their dorm room. As the elevator door closed, Ozpin turned his chair to face the outside to the courtyard.

"Manasa, this is a dangerous game you are playing." Ozpin said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beacon**

A week had gone by since the attack, and Daric's life at school was interesting to say the least. Almost everyone found out what had happened and were asking team DLTA questions all day, some only to be met by the end of a barrel. So far there hasn't been any attacks and Daric's secret has stayed out of the public view. The cover story is that it was a criminal who broke in and tried to steal the teams belongings, only to be stopped by Daric and his team. After that day the team got a new room like their other one, but having better security in it. Team DLTA was in history class along with a few other teams, and their teacher was Professor McGonagall, an old lady who has lived through the Great War.

"Now students, that is all you need to know about the spark that started the Great War." Professor McGonagall said. "That forcing someone to do things that isn't part of their culture can create a conflict so great, that it can scar the future generations to come."

"I have one question ma'am." Tera said raising her hand.

"And that would be?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"If there were alliances, why didn't they try and solve it peacefully?" Tera asked.

"A good question not most ask." Professor McGonagall said. "It is due to the fact that both sides thought their way of living was the most righteous, and wanted to expand it to everyone."

"Okay, thanks." Tera said.

Just then the bell rang and the students got up to leave, packing up their bags and heading to their next class. Daric was putting up his notes when another team came up to him, team CTUS. Team CTUS was another freshmen team along with DLTA and STRQ, but they were made up of the jerks at Signal. Their leader, Charles Caesar, was known for starting trouble and wasn't liked by anyone, he was the type of person that would end up in jail once he graduated from Beacon. Daric has had run-ins with Charles before, everytime he would kick his ass and put him in his place for a short time. Daric wasn't really intimidated by him, even though he was a large student for his age, he was nothing but a push over.

"Sup, Daric?" Charles asked.

"What is it now Charles?" Daric asked. "You kick little Timmy's ass again for not giving you his lunch money?"

"No, I heard what happened last night, how you lost to a thief." Charles said.

"I didn't lose, he got away." Daric said. "Now go and mess with someone else before I have to put you in your place for the hundredth time already."

"Like that's ever going to happen, I have a team now and that is all that matters." Charles said.

"I also have a team, and I can beat yours all the way to sunday." Daric said.

"Such big talk for a single-" Charles was cut off by Daric uppercutting him and making him bite down on his tongue. Charles stepped back in agony, feeling blood coming from his mouth. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Like I said, putting you in your place." Daric said walking down the steps towards the door.

"How dare you make a mockery out of me!" Charles said covering his mouth and taking out his weapon, a short sword with a sharp fire dust blade. Before he could swing, his weapon was shot out of his hands. Daric, Charles, and the rest of his team looked to see who had shot his weapon, and it was Aaron.

"If I were you then I would save it for combat class." Aaron said. "Or you can make a bigger fool of yourself."

Daric just continued down the steps towards Aaron while Charles just shrunk down and picked up his weapon. Daric got the Aaron and they both walked out of the classroom, meeting up with Tera and Luna. as the team walked down the hallway, they got some glances from other students, mainly ones from the higher class levels. The team ignored it and went to their next class, or should I say lunch period. Once they got to the cafeteria they picked out their food and decided to sit down where they were the day before. Daric was having two bean burritos with salsa, Luna had a chicken caesar salad, Tera had Atlesian bbq, and Aaron had a burger with fries.

"Oh, thanks for helping me back there." Daric said.

"No problem, i've been wanting to shoot someone all day." Aaron said.

"So uncivilized." Tera said.

"Hey, that's common where I come from." Aaron said.

"I know that, but it looks like you weren't taught proper table manners." Tera said pointing at Aaron with his feet on the table.

"Says the one with a plate of ribs." Luna said. "It is kinda messy."

"That is why I got napkins." Tera said. "So I can clean myself when i'm done."

"Can't we just eat." Daric said. "I would like it if we didn't take what happened so little."

"The attempt on your life was shocking to all of us, we couldn't have seen it coming." Tera said.

"I know, just still a little worked up, that's all." Daric said.

"See, what you need is some good old stress relief." Aaron said.

"Like what, a hot spring?" Tera asked.

"No, slung it out with a punching bag or a stone pillar." Aaron said. "It helps me when i'm stressed."

"When are you stressed?" Luna asked.

"Remember when I met her." Aaron said pointing at Tera.

"Hey!" Tera snapped back.

"I have a better idea." Luna said. "I can use my semblance to go into your mind and lessen the stress."

"Thanks, but I would like to keep my mind off limits." Daric said.

"Oh, we could go shopping." Tera said. "After school today we can go shopping since it the weekend and all."

"That sounds nice, I was wanting to see what Vale was like since I came here." Luna said.

"Shopping, I guess that could help." Daric said taking another bite out of his burrito. "What about you Aaron?"

"I'm not a shopping person, but if you guys are in agreement then I guess I can go." Aaron said reluctantly.

"Then it's a plan, after today we go around town and shop like there is no tomorrow." Tera said.

* * *

**Crimson Viper Headquarters**

David was training his skills all day in the combat room, with some of the new stolen Atlesian Tactical Drones. They were an upgrade from the mark one's, but had their similarities. David was cutting through them with ease, even though they were set to kill mode. The training he had received from his mother was great enough for him to rival mid-tier huntsmen, but it wasn't good enough. He needed to get stronger to get Daric, and eliminate others that would stand in his way. He ducked and made a wide swing, cutting off the legs of the drones, making them fall to the floor with a loud clang. David then got up and cut off the heads of the drones, killing each and every one of them. After that he sheathed his sword, exhaling from the wave of drones.

David then heard a slow clap coming from the doorway, when he turned around he saw his sister, Astika. Astika was half human and half snake faunus, half related to David and Daric. Like most snakes, she knew when to kill her opponents, and when to make them bleed. She wore similar armor to David, but having black markings on them. In terms of rank she was in charge of David, even though she was way younger. She had a green tail coming out of her lower back, going down to the floor and swinging around. She also had grey scales on her arms and legs, but not her head.

"That was quite the show there, David." Astika said.

"What do you want sister?" David asked.

"What, not a hello?" Astika asked. David looked at her, not taking any of her bullshit. "Alright alright, mother wants to see you."

"Of course she does." David said. "She always wants to see her little boy."

"Oh don't say that, she just wants the best for us." Astika said.

"Just leave me, I will be there shortly." David said.

"She wants you now, brother." Astika said.

"Half-brother, your father was a faunus, mine was not." David said.

"Yes, the weak one that mother got rid of." Astika said.

"She killed your father as well." David said.

"Because he was weak to." Astika said. "Now come with me."

As the two made their way to the throne room, David was getting looks at the goons under him. The goons had leather jackets with the syndicate's logo, a rattlesnake head with two rattles behind it, crimson in color. Once they got to the throne room they were met with a red carpet leading up to a throne upon stone steps. Along the sides of the carpet were stone pillars with torches. The two mad their way to the edge of the steps, where they knelt down and bowed their heads. The lady in the throne looked like she was in her early fifties, along with a corgi in her lap. The lady wore a traditional red a black kimono, along with a sword similar to one of her former rival, a curved zig-zag sword with an arrow type head.

"Mother, you wished to see me?" Davis asked.

"Yes, it is about your last mission." Manasa said. "You failed to kill him this time around, what is your excuse?"

"I have none, the huntsmen were there before I could finish him." David said.

"You do know what this does to us, do you son?" Manasa asked.

"Yes, mother." David said.

"The other crime bosses will see us as weak, and take advantage of this." Manasa said. "And we will lose power over them."

"I know what my failure has resulted in, and I take full responsibility." Davis said.

"I think you do not, and I know that you intentionally held back in that fight." Manasa said. "It is no secret that you still care for him."

David looked up in shock, how did she find out? Before he could answer he was hit by a blast from his mother's semblance, sending him flying into a wall. His mother's semblance was a sonic blast that created great pain to peoples ears, and their internal organs. It created a vortex, and once inside you couldn't escape it. Manasa used her semblance with her sword, which was perfectly made with the intent to spread the vortex of the sonic blast. David yelled in pain as the sonic vortex took hold and started tearing him and his armor apart. Luckily his aurar was up, so it would take most of the damage. David's armor started to crack and rip apart, showing off the power his other possessed. Manasa stopped the vortex, releasing David from the painful prison. She stood up and walked over to David, her corgi following her to her weakened son. David was able to get to his knees, still bowing down to his mother.

"Now then, I hope that has changed your mind?" Manasa asked. She did not get a reply, only a nod from David. "Good, but killing him will have to wait. One of the crime bosses spoke out against us, one Matthew Torchwick. I want you to deal with him, then you will regain my trust."

"V-very good, mother." David said.

"And take Astika with you, she has been itching for a fight." Manasa said.

"Very well, mother." David said looking up. "I will deal with him."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shopping District**

Team DLTA was off on a mission, a mission for a good time. After the school day at Beacon they headed out to Vale for some fun. The team took a bullhead and set off for the shopping district, along with team STRQ surprisingly enough. Team STRQ wanted to join mainly because Taiyang wanted to see how Daric was doing, along with trying to get away from Raven. As the teams walked down the streets of Vale, they noticed that it was really busy with people, especially for a weekend. There were different people from all across Remnant, mainly people from Misteral and Atlas, and a few from Vacuo.

"What with all theses people?" Summer asked.

"It's most likely family members from the students that came to Beacon staying here for a while." Luna said.

"What makes you say that?" Taiyang asked.

"I used my semblance to see into people's minds, and all I could see are memories of them and some students." Luna said.

"I thought your semblance could only be used when you touch someone?" Daric said.

"I said that about controlling people's minds, not reading them." Luna said.

"But you said that you can do all of that, but you had to touch them first." Aaron said.

"I only meant it for control, I guess I should have been more clear on that." Luna said.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Raven asked.

"Think of it as a team building exercise." Summer said.

"Fine." Raven said. "So, which shops are we going to first?"

"Pick whatever one you want to go to, we can split up." Daric said. "Since I need to get a new jacket then I'll go to the clothing stores."

"Fine by me, i'll get something to drink." Qrow said.

"Same." Aaron said going with Qrow.

"I'll make sure they don't get into trouble." Tera said. "You want to come Summer?"

"Sure." Summer said going with.

"I guess that just leaves us four." Daric said.

"Then let's head to some clothes stores, there's a C.J. Benney's down the street." Luna said.

"Let me guess, you read someone's mind." Taiyang said.

"No, I looked it up." Luna said pulling out her scroll.

"You confuse me." Taiyang said.

The new team walked over to the C.J. Benney's, seeing that people were flooding in and out of it. The new team looked puzzled at first, but proceeded to just head in and try and get through the crowd. The crowd was hard to get through at first, each team member finding their own way into the store. Luna took control of people, Daric jumped over them, Taiyang tried the same thing but failed, and Raven just went through the back door. Once they were all inside they noticed that the clothing section was surprisingly empty except for a few people. All the other customers were looking at furniture, bags, and makeup. The team shrugged and went to the clothing section, where they found some of the best clothes in all of Vale. Daric and Taiyang knew what this store had, but Luna and Raven were like children in a toy store.

Daric walked over to where the jean jackets were and looked for some in his size. He found one with a patch that said 'Limit Breaker', Daric looked at it and decided to put it on. The jacket was a similar one to his old one but the patch made him stand out more. Taiyang walked over with some cargo shorts to see if they looked good on him.

"What do you think?" Taiyang asked.

"I don't know, go to the changing room." Daric said. "And really, cargo shorts?"

"What, they look good on me." Taiyang said.

"Sure they do, like every middle aged dad." Daric said.

"Shut up, I will go and prove you wrong." Taiyang said walking over to the changing rooms.

"Good luck." Daric said rolling his eyes.

Taiyang went to the changing rooms, where there were curtains that acted like doors. Taiyang picked on and went to open the curtain, only to see something that would shock him. When Taiyang opened the curtain he was face to face with Raven, but with very noticeable features. Raven was in the middle of changing into a swimsuit, and a person on here team walked in on here. Raven was in the middle of taking off her underwear, undoing her bra and getting her swimsuit. Luckily her bra was still on her chest, along with her panties still on as well. Both of the team members looked at each other for around five seconds, their faces turning bright red.

"GET OUT!" Raven yelled, snapping Taiyang out of his shock. Taiyang rushed out of the changing room and back to the clothing section. Raven decided to put her clothes back on and just buy the swimsuit anyways, her face still red from her blood rushing up to it.

"What happened?" Luna asked poking out her head from the stall next to Raven.

"N-nothing." Raven said. "Just get dressed and go."

Back with Daric, Taiyang rushed to his side for safety, more like ran into him. If Daric wasn't paying attention then he would have fallen over. Daric caught the stressed Taiyang and was wondering what has gotten him all worked up. "What's wrong Tai?" Daric asked.

"I-I...She-e….Her." Taiyang mumbled trying to get a word out of his mouth.

"Wait, you walked in on someone changing, didn't you?" Daric asked raising an eyebrow. Taiyang nodded, taking a deep breath from what he had just seen. "You need to knock first."

"T-the doors were curtains, what am I supposed to do wave my hand in there to make sure nobody is in there?" Taiyang said still stressed out.

"Okay, just sit down and relax." Daric said helping Taiyang to a chair. "It's not the end of the world."

"It may be for me." Taiyang said shaking. "I'm a dead man."

"Okay then, who did you walk in on?" Daric asked.

"R-Raven." Tayiang said.

"Oh, then you are screwed." Daric said.

"Not helping!" Taiyang said.

"You know what, meet up with the others and i'll deal with it." Daric said.

"R-really?" Taiyang asked.

"Yes, now go before she comes and kills you." Daric said. Taiyang got up and walked out of the store, not buying anything. Daric just shook his head, knowing the storm that he has to deal with. He went to the changing rooms and saw that Raven looked like she wanted to kill someone, and Tai was her target. "Hey, what's up?"

"Apparently Tai walked in on Raven when she was changing." Luna said.

"What do you know, he was telling me the truth." Daric said.

"Where is that little pervert anyways?" Raven asked. "My sword and I would like to have a chat with him."

"Let's not go to that, he went to go find the others." Daric said.

"That weasel, once I get my ha-" Raven was cut off by Luna placing her hand on top of her head and using her semblance. Raven fell back and into Luna's arms, her eyes looking blank.

"What did you do?" Daric asked.

"Just give it a minute." Luna said. As she said that Raven shook her head and stood back up. "I just calmed her down a bit, not making her want to go on a killing spree."

"Good call, does she still remember?" Daric asked.

"Yes, but to a lesser extent." Luna said.

"Where is Taiyang?" Raven asked.

"Maybe it didn't work." Daric said.

"It did, just not in the way you think." Luna said. "Let's check out and go."

The trio went to the cash register and bought their respective items, Daric a jean jacket, and Luna and Raven with their swimsuits. The total came out to be twenty lien, which was normal for some clothing. As the trio walked out of the store, they got a text from Summer. '_We found a diner that I think would be great for lunch, the address is 523 Roosevelt street.'_ the trio shrugged and thought that it was a good time to get some lunch. The trio went to the diner and saw that it was an old timey kind of place. The three of them walked in and looked around for their comrades, all sitting in a booth on the far side of the diner.

"Hey guys." Summer said.

"Hey, nice place you found." Daric said.

"Actually it was were Qrow and Aaron went, but they got a little carried away." Summer said pointing at Aaron and Qrow in the middle of a few beer cans.

"W-we...did n-not get c-carried….away." Aaron said with alcohol on his breath.

"We a-are old….enough to have a d-drink or t-two." Qrow said also with alcohol oh his breath.

"Great, now I have to deal with your drunk ass again." Raven said. "Party animals, all of them."

"Luna, can you?" Daric asked pointing at the two.

"Sure." Luna said putting her hands onto their head, activating her semblance. The two drunk huntsmen in training suddenly fell limp and their head hitting the table. "There."

"I meant could you make them not drunk." Daric said.

"I can't take the alcohol out of their system." Luna said. "So I did the next best thing."

"Fine, lets just get something to eat." Raven said.

Before they could sit down the diner door opened to reveal a group of teenagers with slicked back hair and leather jackets. There were three of them, and they looked like the typical delinquent who didn't take life seriously and always caused trouble for everyone. They were laughing about something, but they quickly stopped when they looked at the two teams.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." the leader of the group sad. "I didn't know this diner let in Faunus."

"What?" Luna asked.

"I mean, why ever let in such low life." the leader said. This made Luna pissed, her feathers and hair flaring up and her eyes started to glow more green than before.

"A low life, then you should look in the mirror and look at yourself." Luna said storming up to the leader of the group. "You're nothing but a bully that wishes his parents loved him and has nothing going for him in life."

"Oh wow, a Faunus trying to fight back, you should have stayed in the Schnee mine that you crawled out of." the leader said. "You're nothing but a failure."

"Me, a failure, then you must be the dirt that everyone walks on." Luna said.

"HEY!" the diner owner yelled from the counted holding a double barrel shotgun. "You should leave boy, before you get in over your head."

"Fine, I don't want to eat somewhere who accepts their kind." the leader said walking out with his goons. Luna was about to breakdown crying, thinking that Vale was a safe place for here. The diner owner helped her get back to the others and said that they can have anything on the menu for free, but even that wouldn't help Luna with her problem.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for being gone for a while, school got in the way of stuff. Hope you all like it and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beacon**

After the weekend the two teams went back to learning what it takes to become a huntsmen. Monday is the day that everyone hates, but it is necessary for the first steps of responsibility. Today team DLTA is in Battlemaster Orion's combat class, along with many other teams. Combat class is there to refine the skills of each student, and to get yelled at if they are being obnoxious or not doing well. Battlemaster Orion usually has the teams do drills in one on one combat, to make them a custom to their partners fighting style. It was the middle of class and team DLTA was up next for the drills.

"Alright, next is team DLTA." Orion said. "Let's have Daric and Tera fight in the first round, so get dressed and your weapons."

"Yes sir." Tera said.

Daric and Tera got up from their chairs and headed to the locker rooms, retrieving their weapons and combat uniforms. Daric made sure to watch closely to the other students to find a weakness in their combat styles, which was implanted into him when he was still with the Crimson Vipers. He retrieved Eclipse from his locker and went out to face Tera, and knowing her suit and the other Atlesian students she is going to be attacking fast and hard. Tera on the other hand was making sure that her suit was up to par for any and all combat scenarios. She also knew that Daric was someone not to be messed with lightly since he was a part of a crime family. The two came out of the opposite ends of the arena and faced each other. Daric got out his weapon and got into a rawler stance, while Tera placed her helmet and unsheathed her swords and laid them to her side.

"Fighters ready?" Orion asked looking at the two combatants. "Fight!"

Daric didn't waste any time any charged full speed at Tera, making sure she goes into the defensive. Daric slammed his first into Tera, who blocked it with her arms. The impact sent a shockwave through the arena, shocking Tera who had blocked that blow. Daric backflipped and kicked her arms away, making her stumble back. Daric landed and started to fire a volley at Tera, but she was quick enough to activate her hard light dust shields, blocking the blasts. Tera uses her suit and charges at Daric, going as fast as he was thanks to her aura and her suit. Daric rolled out of the way of the charge and continued firing off blasts, even though they weren't getting through the shields. The shields were going to be a problem for Daric, when he gets the shields down he will have to deal with her aura, which was a biological shield. Daric was taken out of his thought by Tera swinging at him with her swords.

Daric blocked or dodged the incoming attacks, and now he was on the defensive. Tera wasn't wasting a beat on her attacks, making sure he hits were precise. Daric ducked one of Tera' attacks and was able to get away from her onslaught, getting some distance from her. Daric analyzed that Tera's fighting style was to make sure she got up close and deal a lot of damage, while her shields takes the damage taken to her and keep her aura high. Daric grinned, now knowing how to beat her. Daric activated his semblance, his body heating up and red cracks forming all over his skin.

"Daric found out how to take down Tera." Luna said in the stands.

"How?" Aaron asked.

"I read their minds during the fight, and Daric's thought's are if he can get past her suits shield, then he can end the fight then and there." Luna said.

"How many powers does your semblance have?" Aaron asked.

"A lot, now watch." Luna said.

Daric readied his weapon, putting a lot of his aura into his punch. Daric charged at Tera one last time, ready to finish the fight with a victory. Daric was then suddenly stopped by something wrapping around his arms and legs, it were vines that came out of nowhere. He looked back at Tera who was holding her sword out and pointing to where he was standing, Tera had activated her semblance. Tera gave Daric a small grin, knowing that he would try and finish the fight as fast as possible. Daric had to think of something quick, or he would be defeated. Daric created a burst of energy from his semblance, vaporizing the vines and charging once again towards Tera. Daric landed a solid hit on her chest plate, depleting the shields and leaving her aura. Tera was trying to block all of Daric's attacks, but his speed that his semblance gave him was to much.

Tera's suit was beginning to dent from the punches, Atlesian steel is strong, but not strong enough. Her aura was starting to go down, and she needed to act quickly. Tera tried to swing her swords, but they were thrown aside from Daric, now she was defenseless. She couldn't do anything, all she could do was take the hits and lose. She couldn't lose, she just couldn't for the sake of Atlas. Tera yelled in rage, her helmet coming off and revealing her eyes glowing. Tera reached out her hand once more, suddenly much larger vines came from out of the ground, some larger than som trees. Daric turned around and saw that the vines were coming straight for him. Before anybody could react, Battlemaster Orion came in and cut down the vines with his sword. The vines fell onto the ground in pieces, dissolving into nothing. Orion looked back at Daric and Tera, Daric in shock and Tera collapsing to the ground. Daric rushed over to Tera and helped her up from the ground, the armor weighing them down.

"As you can see, the battle is over." Orion said. "But, something rare did happen."

"What did happen, sir?" a student asked.

"What happened right here was an aura evolution." Orion said. "There are two ways that this could happen, either it will come overtime with training, or in a stressful situation. The latter being the most rare."

"But if it's rare, then how did it happen?" Aaron asked.

"It happened because Tera wanted to win, she couldn't think of going back to Atlas losing all her fights." Luna said.

"Exactly, the people of Atlas are proud of their kingdom, so they would rather die than go back with no honor." Orion said. "That will be all for today, now go back to your dorm rooms."

Orion walked off and the students got up from their seats and exited the arena. Daric took Tera to the girls locker room where Luna and Aaron were waiting. Luna took Tera into the locker room to get her change, along with taking the stress out of her head. Daric and Aaron were waiting outside wanting to make sure she was alright, but Luna assured them that she will be fine and for them to go back to their dorms. Aaron and Daric stayed instead, wanting Tera to feel more safe after the entire thing. After about fifteen minutes Tera came out leaning on Luna's shoulder, Tera in her body glove and pink t-shirt.

"You doing okay?" Daric asked.

"Y-yeah, Luna helped me calm down, getting over my panic attack." Tera said.

"That was some panic attack, you went out like a pro." Aaron said.

"T-thanks, I guess." Tera said.

"Come on, let's get you a bed to rest in." Daric said.

* * *

**Crimson Viper Headquarters**

David and Astika got back from their mission, silencing Matthew Torchwick and letting all the other crime bosses know. Astika was pleased from the results, while David stayed quiet as always. They went through the halls towards the throne room where their mother was awaiting them. Astika's tail swung side to side, symbolizing that she was happy. Once they got their they knelt down in front of their mother and were waiting for what she had to say.

"Did you kill him?" Manasa asked.

"Yes mother, along with his faction." David said.

"Good, and did you have fun dear?" Manasa asked.

"I had the most wonderful experience mother, slitting his throat and watching him bleed was the most fun I have had in a long time." Astika said.

"Only because I killed the rest of his men while you stood around like a fool." David said.

"I got the mission done brother, unlike you I can complete them." Astika said with a smug grin.

"Enough bickering,you have earned my trust again David." Manasa said. "But know that if you hold back again, then you will receive the punishment that your other siblings have in the past."

"I-I understand, mother." David said keeping his head down.

"Good, now go and train up your skills, you'll need them for your next mission." Manasa said.

"To kill Daric?" David asked.

"Yes, but I will not allow this bond you have for him to cloud your mission." Manasa said. "Astika will go with you from now on."

"Understood." Daving said getting off the floor.

He and Astika went to the training room to sharpen their skills. Astika had knives for her main weapons, each different from one another. Her favorite and main weapon was the illegal jagdkommando tri-dagger, which causes extreme pain and makes the bleeding harder to stop. She also had switchblades, throwing knives, karambits, push daggers, and butterfly knives. She coated each of her knives with a different type of dust, or her own venom. Since she was part snake faunus, she could secrete a toxin from her body that could kill or paralyze anyone within a matter of seconds. David knew all of this since he had to spar with her most of his life, and had almost died because of it. The two got to the training room and picked out their weapons that they were going to use. David only had one weapon, his sword that he created for clear cut precision. Since she couldn't kill her brother, Astika picked out her throwing knives and karabits.

The two faced each other from opposite ends of the room, ready to fight. The bell rang and they both clashed, making sure to hold back to not kill the other. David did an upwards swing to Astika, but being blocked by two of her karabits. David pulled his sword back, going for a downwards swing. Astika jumped out of the way and threw three of her throwing knives at David to try and cut him off guard. David however wasn't having it, he blocked all three knives with ease and charged at Astika. David thrust his sword towards Astika's chest plate, just able to scratch it before she moved out of the way. Astika pivoted and slashed David across his back, but his aura protecting him. David grunted, doing a wide swing and cutting into Astika's armor. Astika stepped back from the blow, leaving David to get off his knee. David threw a right hook, striking Astika in her jaw. Thanks to Astika being part snake, her jaw can dislocate and widen several times than it should. Astika bit down onto Davids arm and held him there, bending his armor and leaving him one arm short.

Astika swung her tail around and stabbed David in his side, thanks to a hidden blade attached to the end of her tail. Their mother said to not kill each other, but that didn't stop them from drawing blood. The blade on Astika's tail was made out of the same aura cutting material David's sword was made out of. David yelled in pain, pulling back from Astika and holding his side. Astika took this and knocked David's sword out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. Astika violently attacked David, forgetting to hold back in her assault. David was able to grab one of Astika's arms and take the blade from her. Astika thrusted her tail towards David once more, but David was expecting it. With one swift strike David cut off the end of Astika's tale, causing her to scream out in pain. David then knocked Astika to the floor, grabbing his sword and putting it and the other blade up to her throat.

"Kneel." David said, getting no response from Astika. David pressed the two blades down even harder, reactivating his semblance and causing a little bit of blood to come from her throat. "I said, kneel."

"F-fine, I kneel." Astika said. David got off of Astika and threw her blade into the stone floor. Astika got up and grabbed her blade, knowing that she could have done better in that fight. "You cut of my tail!"

"It will grow back in a few days, stop complaining." David said cleaning his sword.

"I'm not a salamander faunus, so no, it won't grow back." Astika said.

"Just use the regeneration tube we have in the med-bay, besides you can use your aura." David said.

"Fine." Astika said walking towards the exit of the training room. Before she left she turned back and faced David. "And just so you know, if you don't kill Daric, I will."

Astika then left to go to the med-bay, leaving David in the training room. "No, you won't."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this is late again, school is a jerk, so I will try and get these done as soon as I can, when I can. Hope you all like it and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beacon**

The day was almost over, and all that team DLTA had to do was watch a proxy-fight between Battlemaster Orion and and Martha Green. The battle was to show the students what to expect for the Vital Fighting Festival coming to Vale. Most of the students were stoked for the festival, mainly for the tournament and food. Daric, Luna, Tera, and Aaron knew that it was going to be at the end of the year, but if they were to enter they had to work their butts off to get in. Daric wasn't too concerned about the tournament, since he was trained by a syndicate to be a weapon. Luna wanted to make sure that every variable that the team had at winning would be at one hundred percent. Tera wanted to show off her armor to the rest of the world and show them that Atlas is still the strongest kingdom in all of Remnant. Aaron didn't care much about winning the tournament as a whole, just wanting to fight people.

The fighting had just wrapped up and, to no bodies surprised, Battlemaster Orion won the fight by a landslide. Ms. Green's aura had gone down into the red, while Orion's stayed in the low green. The class of students cheered once the fight was over, seeing the teachers slug it out was what they needed to get motivated. Orion helped Martha get off the ground and back up to her feet, giving a final bow to the students. The two teachers walked back and let Glynda take the stage, the assistant still being new to her job. Glynda walked up the front of the stage and held a mic to her face.

"Thanks you for the demonstration Professor and Battlemaster, i'm sure it motivated the students to do their best to get into the tournament." Glynda said turning back to the students. "Now, after today I hope you all will do your best and try and get into the tournament, it requires high grades, mid to high tier fighting skills, and team cooperation."

"Yeah, we got that covered." Aaron whispered.

"This tournament is about uniting the kingdoms though combat, and from the history and bloodshed that all sides have experience during the great war." Glynda said. "So please know that even thought this is combat, we are still to respect the other kingdoms that lose. The students that are coming from the other kingdoms will arrive later this week, so due make sure to treat them like your other peers. That is all, you may now go."

The students then left the main hall to go back to their dorm rooms to plan on what to do when to tournament comes around. Team DLTA and STRQ decided to go to the library and plan their, and since their from the same academy they will be able to help one another with their skills. Team DLTA's biggest weakness was the lack of structure, sure they were a team and worked fine, but they didn't play off of any of their own weaknesses. Team STRQ on the other hand was that the Brawnwens didn't work with or at all with Taiyang or Summer. Now that they figured out their weaknesses, they can fix them to become strengths.

"Alright, so Raven, why don't you want to work with Summer or Tai?" Luna asked.

"Because they will slow me down, can't have people slowing you down in the middle of a firefight." Raven said.

"Hey, i'm quick." Taiyang said.

"Really, it took you half an hour to get back to the dorm room with drinks." Qrow said.

"Wait, really?" Daric asked.

"Y-yes." Summer said shamefully.

"Either way, you two need to get faster than you already are." Raven said.

"What are some ways that they can do that?" Luna asked.

"They can go to the training room after school and train their, i've been using it and it has helped me a lot." Tera said.

"But my favorite movie 'Star Siege The Kingdom Strikes Back' will be on!" Taiyang said.

"It's a movie that you can see again and again, so such it up." Aaron said.

"So that's the plan, what about you guys?" Qrow asked.

"Out skills aren't really adapt to counter one another's weaknesses, so we need to find out what it is and take it out of the equation." Daric said.

"Daric is a brawler, Luna can control the mind, I have only two swords, and Aaron is a renegade." Tera said. "No offence."

"No, you're right, I don't really like rules." Aarons said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Let's review our weapons first, Daric's is for close to mid range, Tera is strictly close range, Arron is far and close range, and i'm mid to far range." Luna said.

"I think if we are to fight, Aaron should be the team sniper since his slugs can go through a tree at a hundred meters, Tera will have to be in the front lines and cover us in a retreat with her shields so she will be the tank, I can be the heavy hitter with my semblance, and Luna can take control of the enemies minds so she can make use have an extra team member." Daric said.

"I guess that can work, my shields will be able to take the hits and keep my aura up." Tera said.

"No fighting up close, that doesn't sound fun at all." Aaron said.

"Well we have to think of something." Luna said.

"Well it's getting late, besides we have the rest of the semester to think on this." Qrow said getting up and out of his chair.

"Sounds good to me, i'm tired to." Aaron said.

"But we-" Luna said before being cut off by Raven.

"He's right, we can't rush this." Raven said getting out of her chair. "So see you guys later or something."

The twins walked away from the rest of the group, being followed by Tai and Summer who gives them a wave before leaving. Team DLTA decide to go back to their dorms as well and rest on the thought. Since it was around dinner time, they wanted something to eat before going back to their dorms. The team went to the cafeteria and saw the options on the board, leftovers. Instead of eating something a week old, the team decided to get a few pizzas. They called up a pizza restaurant and placed in an order for one cheese, one meat lovers, and one supreme pizza. They divided the lien for the pizzas and got a total of twenty lien, making sure to have enough to tip. Daric and Luna decided to go and pick up the pizzas since non students and teachers weren't allowed on academy grounds.

Daric and Luna flew to Vale in a bullhead, the pilot being on a full night shift. Once they got to Vale they walked through the city towards the restaurant, even though they were in the dark. The street lights were on and few people were out, mostly some thugs in alleyways and citizens walking fast towards their homes. Since Daric and Luna had their weapons and knew how to fight, they didn't care if anybody came up and tried to attack them. They got to the restaurant and waited for the pizzas to be ready. After a few minutes the pizzas were done, and they smelled great. Daric picked up the pizzas and Luna paid the lien to the owner. The two left the restaurant, now having the prize of the night. Daric and Luna walked down the street and towards the bullhead that was still waiting for them.

"This is going to be good." Daric said.

"Yeah, and by the recipes they used it will be great." Luna said.

"You looked into their minds, didn't you?" Daric asked.

"Yes, just wanting to make sure they weren't making us crappy pizzas." Luna said.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't do that, but don't do that." Daric said.

"No promises, but I guess I can dumb it down." Luna said with a chuckle. The two got back to the bullhead and saw the pilot waiting for them. "Hey, we're back."

Before she could go any farther she was stopped by Daric when he put his arm in front of her. She was wondering what he was doing. Daric dropped he pizzas and pulled out Eclipse, getting ready to fight someone. Luna was wondering why he was being so defensive, but after a closer look she saw the reason why, the pilot wasn't moving to face them. The pilot fell to the ground, his head rolling towards the two with a shocked look on his face. The two looked to see who he was facing before he fell, and all they saw was a girl in red armor with a green tail waving behind her.

"It's so good to see you again, Daric." Astika said walking towards them with her karabits.

"Astika." Daric said with venom in his voice.

"Oh so you do remember me, I thought you would have forgotten when David threw you off that cliff." Astika said.

"Daric, who is she?" Luna asked getting out Emerald Blaze.

"He didn't tell you? Daric, i'm heartbroken that you didn't tell your teammate about me." Astika said.

"She's my sister." Daric said.

"Half-sister." David said coming up behind Daric and Luna, having his sword out.

Daric and Luna got back to back, Daric facing Astika and Luna facing David. Daric didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of him, he wanted Luna to run and get help. Luna on the other hand wanted to make sure Daric got back to Beacon safely. Both of them wanting to keep each other safe, but with different ways of doing so.

"Luna, you need to go." Daric said.

"No, they'll kill you if I go." Luna said.

"No, as your leader I order you to go back to Beacon." Daric said.

"I know this is a family matter, but right now you need to think rationally about this." Luna said. "If I leave then you surviving this fight will be five percent, I will boost your chances of survival by twelve fold."

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to kill each other?" Astika asked twirling her karabits around.

"Fine, since Astika is more unpredictable then i'll take her, you go deal with my brother." Daric said.

"Sounds like a plan." Luna said.

The two separated and went to fight their opponent, Daric vs Astika and Luna vs David. Daric activated his semblance and rushed at Astika, getting up close to her. Daric threw a punch, but it was blocked by Astika's karabits, but the kinetic energy still forcing her back. Astika grinned, breaking the stalemate and going on the offense. Astika slashed at Daric over and over again, trying to get through his defences. Daric made sure that none of the blades made a hit on him, since Astika would coat them in venom or dust. Daric ducked and nailed Astika in the gut with Eclipse, causing her to double over from the blow. Astika's and Daric's face met up, Astika smiling knowing that he hadn't lost his touch. Astika brought her tail around and swiped at Daric's head, missing by an inch.

Daric proceeded to backflip and kick Astika in her face, rolling back and into a brawler stance. Astika didn't move from where she was standing, taking the hit and not budging. Astika licked her lips and rushed at Daric, now with three blades pointing towards him. Daric shot at Astika with a volley from Eclipse, but it wasn't enough. Astika cut the blasts out of the air and jumped over Daric. Astika used her tail blade and slashed Daric with the same type of blade that goes through aura. The blade went into Daric's shoulder and left a small gash, but Daric knew that he was in trouble. The blade most likely had venom that could kill or at least paralyse him, so he had to act fast. Daric turned to Astika and did and low sweep to try and knock her off her feet. Astika jumped and thrust her blades down towards Daric's chest, wanting to kill him with ease. Daric wanted this however, he reactivated his semblance and put twenty five percent of it into a pulse. Astika was thrown back and into some crates, the power of the blast knocking her unconscious.

With Luna and David, Luna was having trouble keeping up with the older brother of Daric. David made sure to not underestimate his opponents, but he wanted to tell them that he is on their side. David also knew that he couldn't hold back, because if he did then he wouldn't be able to protect Daric anymore. Luna swung down with her spear and made David hold his sword above his head. She then went for an upwards swing, trying to knock David off balance. David saw this from a mile away however, he grabbed the other end of the spear by the blade and held it there. David slashed at Luna with his sword, only cutting off a few hairs from her head. Luna got free for David's grasp, locking sword and spear.

"You will not hurt Daric!" Luna said.

"You misunderstand, I want to protect Daric." David said.

"Bullshit, then what was that at Beacon?" Luna asked.

"To warn him that he was found, and to get out of Vale before it was too late." David said.

"Sure, like that would help." Luna said.

"I know your semblance, look into my mind and it will show you the truth." David said loosening his grip on the lock.

Luna was hesitant to trust the person who almost killed Daric, but a look in his eyes told her differently. Luna quickly jabbed David in his throat and activated her semblance, going into his mind. Once there she could see very little, if anything. His mind must be set so differently than other people that it must be harder to find the truth. She proceeded to look deeper and saw a singular memory, it was quick and didn't have much in telling her much. The memory was about David and Daric training in what looked like a red stone room. David was younger, and so was Daric by just a few years. David was beating Daric all over the place, but with every punch she felt guilt, like it was her own. She knew the guilt wasn't her's, but David's. Before she could go deeper into his mind, the link was cut off by Daric coming in and punching David in the face. The two went back to the real world, a little shaken up from what happened. Daric got in front of Luna and was staring daggers at David.

"Good work on getting him to not move." Daric said.

"Daric, there's something that-" Luna was cut off by David rushing over to Astika and pulling out a smoke bomb.

"This isn't over, Daric." David said throwing down the smoke bomb. The smoke settled and the two were gone, leaving Daric and Luna alone with a dead pilot and a bullhead. Daric put away Eclipse and walked over to the pizzas, they were still warm. He picked up the pizzas and turned bat towards Luna.

"What were you going to say?" Daric asked.

"N-nothing." Luna said. "Lets just go."

* * *

**Hey guys, for some context this chapter takes place a few months after the last one. Hope you all like it and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crimson Viper Headquarters**

David and Astika had returned from their mission, and they knew that their mother's reaction wasn't going to be pleasant. Manasa was someone that you didn't want to get on her bad side, or even her good side. She was known for some of the worst torture in the world, even death was preferable. As the two walked towards her throne room, they got pitiful looks from the gang members that were under them. The higher up you were in the food chain of the syndicate, the worst of a punishment you received. Once David and Astika got to the throne room, they walked up to the steps that were leading to the throne and Manasa and knelt down to give their report.

"So, how did it go?" Manasa asked.

"He got away mother, with some help from one of his teammates." David replied.

Manasa just looked at her two children with a blank stare, not a look of disappointment or even anger. "Why am I not surprised by this, but what I am surprised by is that Astika came back like this as well." Manasa said.

"I am sorry mother, I did not know that Daric had grown in po-" Astika was cut off by Manasa continuing to speak.

"I don't care if Daric had gotten stronger than before, all I care about is that two trained elite killers from a young age lost to him and his pet." Manasa retorted.

"Mother, we will go out and kill him the next time." David said.

"By how much you failed me ever since you threw him off that cliff, I thought you would redeem yourself by hunting him down." Manasa replied. "But is seems that you are not capable to do such a feat, you embarrass me."

"I am sorry mother." David said, keeping his head down.

"And you, I thought you would have killed him with ease." Manasa said turning her attention to Astika. "Even with your skill as a savage killer, you are nothing but the dirt that you walk on."

"Mother please, forgive me." Astika said bowing her head down to the floor.

"No, you two will receive your punishments." Manasa said getting off of her throne. Manasa raised her sword and pointed at Astika, ready to use her semblance to teach her children a lesson. Before she could fire off a sonic blast, she was interrupted by a guard coming into the throne room to deliver a message.

"Mistress, one of our shipments have been stolen, by Jordan Alpha." the messenger said.

"Thank you for the information." Manasa said pointing her sword away from David and Astika. Before the guard could leave, his head was impaled by Manasa's sword. The sword went clean between the eyes, killing the guard instantly. The guard fell to the floor, blood and brain matter oozing from his head. "And never interrupt me."

"M-mother?" Astika asked still keeping her head down. "Does this mean that we do not get punished?"

"Yes, you have averted punishment thanks to that dead fool, now go deal with Jordan Alpha." Manasa said turning back to her throne. "And bring me his head."

"Yes mother." Astika said.

Both David and Astika got up and walked towards the door, walking over the dead body of the guard. Once the two got out of the throne room unscaved, they let out a small breath of relief. The two walked towards the exit of the headquarters to go, find, and kill Jordan Alpha. Astika was smiling that she didn't get punished, better the guard than herself. David on the other hand was thinking of something else than the possible punishment. He was thinking if Daric didn't separate the connection, then Luna would have known his true intentions. But he couldn't tell him if he even wanted to. Daric wants him dead for what he had done to him, and David understood the reason. Even if he could tell him, Daric would just think it was a ploy to lower his guard for a quick strike. He needed him to make sure someone close to him knew the truth, and the best candidate was Luna. Before he could think any more about that, he was brought out of his thoughts by Astika.

"You okay?" Astika asked.

"No, I deserve that punishment." David replied.

"We both did, but thanks to that guard we didn't." Astika said with a smile.

"No, it should have happened to me." David said in a stern voice. "I deserve everything that comes my way."

"Whao whao, where is this coming from?" Astika asked. She then realised what David was saying. "Oh I see, you regret not keeping Daric safe, then yeah you deserve it."

"Look, I don't care about you or all of this." David retorted.

"Such big words coming from someone that wishes that he could have some of mother's love." Astika said with a smug grin.

"Her version of love is throwing me to a pack of Beowolves naked." David said.

"It was your birthday gift, and you survived." Astika retorted.

"Barely." David said with a sign.

"Come on, lets go murder some people who stole our stuff." Astika said putting her arm around Davids shoulder. "That usually cheers you up."

"No, it does for you." David said.

"I know, but hey, it's still fun." Astika said.

* * *

**Beacon**

Luna was on the fence about what had happened, she didn't know if what she saw was a lie or the truth. She couldn't tell Daric until she found out the full truth. If what David said was true, then she should try and convince Daric about it. But if he was lying, then she would keep it to herself regardless and keep him away. Before she did anything else, she went to Headmaster Ozpin to try and figure out her next more. She went to Ozpin's office when the day was done and planning out what she was going to day. The elevator opened and Luna walked into the office, seeing Ozpin at his desk and drinking some coffee.

"Ah, Luna Moon, how may I be of service?" Ozpin asked.

"It's about the latest attack on me and Daric." Luna replied.

"Yes, Daric's siblings, are you wanting to know how to track them down?" Ozpin asked once again.

"No, it's was what David said and showed me." Luna said sitting in a chair.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, confused about what she was saying. "What exactly did he show you?"

"He didn't say much, all he said was that he wanted to get Daric out of Vale and to safely." Luna said. "Also letting me into his head and showing me a memory of him and Daric sparing, and I could feel his regret every time he struck him."

"This is extremely troubling news." Ozpin replied.

"Troubling?" Luna asked.

"Throughout my life I have seen many things, good and bad, but what you are telling me right now is neither of them." Ozpin said.

"So you believe me?" Luna asked.

"No, but I want to know if you trust what he is saying." Ozpin said.

"I'm not sure on that, he was acting like he didn't want to hurt us, but at the same time he was attacking aggressively." Luna said.

"What does your gut tell you?" Ozpin asked.

"That I should go find him." Luna replied.

"Where would you look, where would you go?" Ozpin asked.

"I-I don't know." Luna said.

"If you do not know where to go, then the best course of action will have to have him find you." Ozpin concluded.

"But if he finds us then he will have backup, and if he is lying then we could die." Luna replied.

"As long as you are at Beacon, I will not let anything happen to you or any of my students." Ozpin said. "You will meet again, but I cannot predict the outcome."

"T-thank you, headmaster." Luna said getting up and heading towards the elevator door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "Did you tell Daric about this?"

"I want to make sure about what I learn before I tell him." Luna replied.

"Very well, you may leave." Ozpin said. Luna went into the elevator and closed the door, descending down towards the ground floor. Ozpin however, turned his chair to look out the window, thinking of what will come next in this game of cat and mouse. "This is one fight that I cannot be involved in."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vale**

Tera, Luna, Raven, and Qrow were out on the town looking for anywhere to go and have a fun time. Daric decided to stay back at Beacon to make sure he doesn't get jumped again. Aaron stayed with him to give him some backup if or when David would attack once more. It was around six pm and the sun was starting to go down. Tera and Raven were talking about where the best place to go around Vale is, While Qrow was promised some drinks. Luna was not, however, fixated on finding a place to have fun. All she could think about was trying to get the attention of David so she could learn the truth. She went through the memory that she had gotten from David, replaying it like a video on Ustube. Before she could replay it again, Qrow stopped her from walking into a light pole.

"Oh, thank you Qrow." Luna said.

"You okay?" Qrow asked. "You kinda zoned out a bit."

"Sorry, i'm still trying to find out where I could find Daric's brother." Luna replied.

"I see, well don't worry about that." Qrow said pulling out his sword. "He doesn't stand a chance against me or my sister."

"Thanks for the protection policy, but I just need to find him." Luna said. "Not kill him."

"You never know what you will run into out there, just trying to be safe that's all." Qrow replied.

"We can handle ourselves, but thanks again for the reassurance." Luna said with a smile.

"Well, we're here." Tera said stopping the group and pointing at the place they're going to be for a while. "The Crow Bar."

"Look, they named it after you." Raven mocked her twin brother.

"Shut up, there better be drinks." Qrow replied.

"There's enough alcohol for you." Luna said scanning the bar with her semblance.

"Good, I like my scotch." Qrow said with a grin, walking over to the bar.

The group proceeded with him, walking up to the front of the bar and seeing that it was packed. The group of students looked and saw a 'Grand Opening' sign on the front of one of the signs leading into the bar. The bar was an open bar, so people can walk in and out without doors getting in their way. The group found four seats where the main bar was, instead of a booth or a normal table. Raven called over a waiter, wanting him to take their orders.

"Hello and welcome to the grand opening ot the Crow Bar, how may I serve you tonight?" the waiter asked.

"What's the strongest thing you got?" Qrow asked. The waiter was confused by what Qrow had said, but Raven elbowed her brother in his arm.

"What my brother is trying to say, is that we'll all have a glass of whiskey." Raven said.

"Sure thing, i'll be right back." the waiter said walking over to where the drinks were.

"Are we sure it's alright to start drinking?" Tera asked.

"Hey, you choose this place, remember?" Raven replied.

"I thought it was like a bar and grill, not just a bar." Tera said.

"Either way we should enjoy ourselves." Qrow said. He looked over to the two girls and noticed that Luna was still deep in thought. "Hey Luna, relax."

"I can't, I just need to find David so he can tell me what he knows." Luna said.

"Ugh, stop thinking about boys and start relaxing for a change, your hair is going to go grey if you keep stressing about it." Raven replied.

"I'm not thinking of David that way Raven, I just want to know the truth about what's going on." Luna said.

"Well, you'll still stress yourself out if you don't take it slow." Raven said. The waiter had returned with their drinks, handing them to each of them. Raven gladly took the glass of whiskey, taking a small sip of it. "This will help you relax from all the stress."

Luna looked down to her glass, the brown liquid waving in her glass like a crashing waterfall. She looked back to her comrades and saw them down their glasses like a shot. Luna was surprised by their speed, swallowing it like it was nothing. She looked back to her glass and took and deep breath, drinking it down like the others. On the other side of the bar, however, was David looking on in civilian clothing. He knew that she was looking for him, but he had to think smart if they were to meet up so he can tell her everything.

* * *

**Beacon**

Daric and Aaron were in their dorms playing poker while the Summer and Taiyang were playing video games in the other dorm room. Daric was making sure to try and get the best hand in the game, a royal flush. He knew about the 'poker face', keeping your face blank even if you have a great hand. The hand he has is an eight, seven, six, five, and four, a straight flush. Aaron on the other hand was not giving any signs of what his hand could be making Daric think he had played this several times. He wanted to make a move on Aaron, to finish the game once and for all. He wanted to bait Aaron to show his hand first, seeing he had the upper hand or not. Daric put on a smile, catching the eye of Aaron just as planned.

"What's with the smile?" Aaron asked.

"I think i'm ready." Daric said.

"To fold?" Aaron asked.

"No, to win." Daric replied. "So call it."

"You call it, if you are so confident." Aaron said.

"Fine, straight flush." Daric said showing his hand. "Beat that."

"Fine, I will." Aaron put down his hand and showed his cards. "Royal flush."

"Damit!" Daric said throwing down his cards on the table.

"HA HA HA, I win." Aaron said.

"Yeah, I guess." Daric said pouting.

"Pay up." Aaron said.

"What, we weren't betting?" Daric said.

"Then you can pay for my next meal." Aaron said.

"Fine." Daric replied. Before he got up they heard a knock at the door.

"Did someone order a steak with hot buffalo wings?" the person said from the other side of the door.

"Did you order something and have this entire thing planned?" Daric asked.

"If I did, then I don't remember it." Aaron said. "Something ain't right."

"Get ready." Daric ordered getting out Eclipse. Aaron got out Peacemaker, aiming it at the door. Daric walked over to the door, ready to attack whoever was on the other side. He opened the door to see Luna and Tera….laughing. Daric and Aaron quickly caught on that the two were drunk, due to the bottles they were holding.

"AH AH AH AH, w-we got y-ou!" Luna laughed.

"Y-you should h-have s-seen your f-faces." Tera said also laughing.

"You two are drunk off your asses." Aaron said.

"W-wait, my a-ss isn't t-there?" Tera said in a confused state.

"N-no, he's s-say-ing th-that he wa-ants your a-ass." Luna said stumbling into the dorm room.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!" Aaron yelled.

"T-then what a-abou-t you assas-sine, yo-u wa-ant mine?" Luna asked wrapping her arms around Daric's neck.

"Okay, you need to get off of me and go straight to bed." Daric replied trying to get Luna off of him.

"O-oh, goi-ing t-to third b-base alr-ready th-then?" Tera asked staggering to try and keep herself up.

"Aaron, help me." Daric said.

"I am as shocked as you man." Aaron said.

"Luna please, let go of me." Daric pleaded. "Alcohol and hormones do not mix, so please let go of me."

"Then y-you-'re no f-fun, w-why not r-rela-x?" Luna asked falling to the floor, collapsing and going unconscious.

Tera laughed at Luna falling to the floor, soon following her example and going unconscious as well. There they were, two of the team members standing in shock while the other two are on the floor sleeping. Daric and Aaron got the girls into their beds and tucked them in, making sure they don't accidentally falling out of bed. The two groaned at what had just happened, going to sleep as well and waiting to see what the aftermath of this was going to look like.

After the night went and gone, team DLTA was waking up to a new day. Before any of them could get a handle of waking up, they hear blood curdling scream. Everyone shot up and got their weapons, aiming around the room to see if there was an intruder. The screaming was coming from inside the room, and it was coming from Luna. Luna was still in her bed and she was holding her head, thrashing around as he eyes flickered on and off. Aaron knew what she was dealing with, a hangover, and he knew what to do in these types of situations. He ran to the bathroom and got out some pills from the cabinet, the pills being his own anti-hangover pills. He grabbed them and ran back into the room, where Daric and Tera were trying to comfort Luna. Aaron pulled back Luna's head and forced three pills down her throat, shutting her mouth and clogging her nose. Luna thrashed around some more until the was forced to swallow the pills that she was given. Immediately after she swallowed them, she started to calm down and relax a bit more.

"What were in those pills you gave her?" Daric asked.

"Just some stuff from Vacuo, people there drink a lot so they made a medicine to get rid of the hangover." Aaron said releasing Luna, her taking in a deep breath.

"If they're so good, then why does my head still hurt?" Luna asked still holding her head.

"It gets rid of most of it, you'll still feel like crap during the day, but it will be a lot less than that." Aaron said.

"Hey, can you give me some of those?" Tera asked since she also was suffering from a hangover.

"Here." Aaron handed her three pills. "And don't take water with them, they will dissolve instantly."

"Fine." Tera said swallowing the pills.

"Are you still able to walk?" Daric asked.

"Y-yeah, still hurts though." Luna replied. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's… 8:00 am." Daric said with a shocked look on his face.

"Crap, we need to go!" Tera yelled getting her uniform on.

"Thanks for the wake up call, I think you just saved us." Aaron said also putting on his uniform.

Team DLTA got their uniforms on and dashed to their first period class. They got to class there right before the bell rang, everyone looking at them barge into the classroom. Team DLTA quietly walked to their seats, keeping their heads down and just wanting the day to end. The class they were in was weapon management, basically showing them how to keep their weapons clean and up to date. The lesson on that day was about if there was damage out on the field, and what to do if there wasn't any workshop near them. If your weapon was a sword and the blade was bent, then you would use a stone to try and put it back into place. As the class went by, Luna's hangover was getting to her once again, but something was different about it this time. It was like it was trying to force her to do something, but she didn't know what. Once the class was over, she collected her things and went down the stairs leading to the doors. Before she could make another step, her brain went into self destruct. Luna fell to the floor grabbing her head, screaming in pain once more. Her eyes started to flicker once more as well, like something was trying to force its way out of her head. Everyone started to back up and were scared about what was happening to their classmate. Daric decided to take things into his own hands and ran up to help her. Before he could even reach her, her aura created a concussive blast, sending everyone flying.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beacon**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A COMA!?" Daric yelled at the nurse in the Beacon Medical Office.

The aura explosion that was caused by Luna caused untold damage to the classroom. The explosion made other students and the teacher crash into the wall, creating cracks and craters. The blast didn't just shake the classroom, it shoot the academic building in the area. Several more students were shaken up from the blast, thinking it was an earthquake. After the blast, several teachers and professors came in to see what was the problem, even Headmaster Ozpin and Battlemaster Orion. Half of the teachers were instructed to comfort the students while the other half took Luna and the rest of team DLTA to the Beacon Medical Office. The doctors and nurses scanned Luna's body and brain to see what had happened, and it was shocking to say the least.

"Please let me explain, we've never seen an aura burst like this ever before, this is the first time we have seen this type of thing." the nurse said.

"That doesn't answer my question, why is she in a coma?" Daric asked.

"Our best estimate is that the burst overloaded her brain and put her into a coma." the nurse replied.

"Okay so, how do we get her out of it?" Aaron asked.

"A coma isn't something you can just wake up from, it's a deep state of unconsciousness." the nurse said. "The best thing we can do right now is keep her alive and wait for her to wake up."

"We can't use our aura to wake her up?" Tera asked.

"Like I said, we don't know what this is, so doing anything without the proper research is dangerous or even fatal." the nurse said. "But I would like to know what had happened before this event, what were you doing before this?"

"I took her and a couple of friends to get drinks, I thought she could loosen up because she was thinking about…." Tera stopped talking, knowing that Luna wanted to keep this information from Daric.

"Tera, what was she thinking about?" Daric asked.

"She...she was just stressed from all the work that she had to do over the month." Tera said.

"Then why didn't she tell any of us?" Daric asked.

"She probably didn't want us to get worried over it so we could focus on our own work." Aaron proposed, and he also knew about what Luna was actually thinking about.

"Well look at what has happened now, we are worried out of our minds." Daric said walking over to Luna. Luna was hooked up to life support, the doctors not knowing how long she will be under.

"Daric, all we can do now is wait, we can't be brash about this." Tera said.

"I know, I know." Daric replied putting his hand onto her shoulder. "Please, come back to us."

* * *

**Lunas Mind**

Everything was dark, no noise, no smells, not even a direction to take. I wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours, but I knew well that it was not that long. I always thought my mind would be full of images, memories, feelings, and a lot more, but it was all blank. The pain, the pain I felt during my mind trying to tear itself apart was unbearable, it was like a supernova going off. As I was thinking about what had happened, memories started to flood my mind, even ones I didn't know existed. The memories came back in panels, paper thin and transparent, like scroll screens but much less sophisticated. I looked at my own memories in amazement , I never thought that my memories would look so beautiful. But then I thought, if i'm here, why don't I wake up? Is my mind keeping me her prisoner, or is it trying to show me something? That was when I heard a familiar voice, it was Darics!

I looked around to see where his voice was coming from, but due to the flood of memories I couldn't see it. I started to run in the direction of Darics voice, pushing passed all the other memories that were in the way. As I ran through the memories, more and more started to get in my way. Farther and father I got, the harder it got to get past each memory. Soon I was swarmed by my own memories, talk about inner demons. It soon came apparent that they were pushing me back, away from Darics voice. I cried out, trying to get past all the memories that were in my way. I was filling up with rage, I just wanted to get out of here. I started to push back on my own memories, but they were too strong for me to even handle. I stood my ground, my eyes starting to glow green. Soon after that there was another burst of energy, just like the one before I passed out.

All the memories disappeared, leaving only one panel. I walked towards the panel and saw that it was not my own memory. I watched it as there were two individuals, both looking very familiar. They were in a dimly lit room, with two beds, a lamp, and a small desk in the corner. The two individuals started to come into focus, and they were none other than Daric and David. They looked younger than they are now, Daric looked like he was around seven while David looked around ten. David was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking like he was in deep thought. Daric on the other hand was just lying on his bed over the covers, waving his feet in the air.

"Hey David, what do you think life will be like when we are older?" Daric asked, having a higher pitch voice.

"I don't know, maybe run the family business." David replied still in thought.

"Really? I just want to go and see what the world has to offer." Daric said.

"Don't you get it, we are not leaving this place, not now or ever." David snapped at Daric. "Why do you think mother is training us, to make cookies or quilts!?"

"I-I didn't m-mean that." Daric replied, huddling into the corner of his bed.

"I-sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." David said. "I was just having another puberty swing."

"Oh o-okay, what's it like during puberty?" Daric asked.

"It's….different." David said. "It's not like being a kid anymore."

Just then the door to the room started to open, revealing Manasa with a pissed off look. David and Daric sprung up from their beds, David making sure to keep Daric behind him. Manasa walked into the room with Astika in tow, a much younger Astika.

"Which one of you didn't put up the training supplies as ordered?" Manasa asked.

Davids eyes lit up, he knew that Daric was supposed to clean up the training room that day. He knew that Daric would get punished heavily for not putting the supplies back where they were originally. David was overly protective for his brother, much less for Astika who was a little snitch. If Daric got the punishment then he would not recover for about three days, so David did the only thing he could do, lie.

"I didn't put them away, I thought it would ta-" David was cut off by Manasa slapping him across the face, her rings causing some cuts to bleed.

"Why am I not surprised, you have always been one for cutting corners." Manasa said. "Come now, you must receive your punishment."

David started to walk towards the door, but Daric stopped him by holding onto his sleeve. "Please, don't punish David!" Daric yelled.

"Daric, let go of me!" David snapped.

"Daric, do you also want to be punished?" Manasa asked. Dari pulled back from David, remembering the last time he was punished. David proceeded out the door, leaving Daric alone in the empty room. The door closed and he was the only one in the room, fearing for David's safety.

Luna was heartbroken by seeing this, tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew they were part of a syndicate, but never thought that their lives would be like this. Before she could touch it again, a flash of light came from behind Luna. the light enveloped her and the memory, leaving nothing but a ringing noise. Luna's eyes started to open, revealing that she was in the Beacon Medical Office. She looked around, noticing a nurse in the corner doing some paperwork.

"M-ma-am?" Luna asked, still in a weak state.

"Oh my gods, you're awake." the nurse said rushing over to Luna's side.

"W-what happened, where am I?" Luna asked.

"Well, you had a little bit of an accident in your classroom, but you're safe." the nurse replied.

"Where's my team?" Luna asked.

"One of them was just here, at least I think it was one of your team members." the nurse said.

"What do you mean by think?" Luna asked in confusion.

"He was in crimson armor, I thought he was a student. He said that he was a friend of yours and wished to see you." the nurse said. "He didn't give me a name, but he did say that he had some medicine for you, and it looks like it worked."

"D-David." Luna said.

"David, is that his name?" the nurse asked.

"Oh no, just-nevermind." Luna said. "Can I get out of here, please?"

"S-sure thing, just let me call over another nurse." the nurse said going to her desk.

"Thanks you." Luna replied. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beach**

It's been a week since Luna got out of her coma, and things have been getting better. Team DLTA got a quick reputation of crazy crap happening to them, and it somewhat fit. First was the attack on Daric, second was Tera's semblance evolving, and lastly Luna having an aura burst. At the end of the week each freshmen team will have to go on a mission with a teacher to show them what they may face outside of the kingdoms. Granted the students from the other kingdoms have not arrived yet, but this was one of many field tests that the freshmen would have to partake in. Ozpin gave a speech about unity and why teamwork will be important in the future, but that was about it. Team DLTA choose their mission and got their teacher to be appointed to them, and lets just say it was going to be interesting.

Team DLTA choose to protect a beach, mainly from oceanic grimm sightings. They thought that since they have had a stressful first semester, they would have some time to cool off and relax. The huntsmen that was accompanying them was not enthusiastic however. Their main base of operations was in a beach house, since the beach at the time was a popular vacation spot. The grimm in question was unknown just yet, all the sightings have been of a large fin rising up from the water and going back down. Although team DLTA were on a mission, they decided to bring along their swimwear. Once they have gotten to the beach house, they were in aww of the size of the entire structure. The beach house was three stories high and was about two bullheads wide, along with the length being about the same.

"Dang, that is one big beach house." Daric said.

"You're telling me, this would be a twenty family apartment back in Vacuo." Aaron replied. "And those aren't cheap."

"Should we get situated?" Tera asked. "Since we have a job to do."

"Sure, and let me do all the heavy lifting." Orion said coming up behind them carrying all of their luggage. He placed it down right next to the four and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know why Ozpin put me in charge of you four."

"Well, that's hurtful." Luna said sarcastically.

"There's no reason to be a smartass." Orion said cracking his neck.

"There's no reason to be a jackass." Aaron retorted.

"Hey, I can send you back to Beacon faster than you could say grimm attack." Orion said.

"Aaron, we are here on a mission, so do make sure to follow the orders you are given." Tera said.

"Whatever you say, princess." Aaron said walking up the steps to the beach house.

Tera looked like she could snap at Arron for being disrespectful, but Daric put his hand on her shoulder and snapped her out of it. "I get you two don't like each other, but right now we need to work on a plan to keep these people safe, can you do that?"

"Y-yes." Tera said taking in a deep breath and walking towards the beach house.

"You handled that well, I can see why Ozpin put you in charge of them." Orion said unloading the last of the luggage.

"Thanks, but I don't think that was the reason." Daric replied.

"But either way you are our leader, and that means we work together." Luna said giving Daric a nod and walking up the steps with her luggage. She looked towards the house and signed, wanting to tell Daric what she saw. "And that means telling each other the truth."

"Right." Daric said.

Daric and Orion walked into the Beach house and it already looked a lot bigger than the outside. When going into the house, the living room was on the left with a TV, two recliners, a couch, coffee table, and a large TV stand. On the right were the kitchen and the dining room, and the stairs being parallel to the kitchen. The dining table was made out of dark oak wood with six chairs. The kitchen had a state of the art Atlesian fridge along with a stove, oven, and a dishwasher. Dairc was impressed by the size of the first level of the house, wondering what the other stories had. Daric looked back to the living room and saw Aaron in one of the recliners with his hat over his face, showing that he was already asleep.

"Why am I not surprised." Orion said annoyed at Aaron.

"Hey Daric, come up here and check this out!" Luna yelled from the second story.

"You got this, sir?" Daric asked Orion.

"Yeah, I may be old but I can still lift some bags." Orion said taking the luggage into the living room.

Daric nodded his head and walked up stairs to see what Luna wanted to show him. As he was walking up the stairs saw what Luna was talking about, the view of the beach was amazing. Daric walked up to the window and watched out and saw the waves crashing on the sand and rocks. Granted the beach was full of people, but he could still see out at all the beauty of it. Luna came up beside him and gave him a smile.

"Told you." Luna said.

"And you were right." Daric replied. "I never thought that I would see something so beautiful."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I always thought that the world was the same, just plain and having no natural wonders." Daric said.

"Well, now you know." Luna replied. She looked down to the floor under her, she wanted to tell Daric about what she had seen in David's memory. "D-Daric."

"Yeah?" Daric said.

"There's something that I need to tell you, but I fear that you won't like it." Luna said.

"What is it?" Daric asked.

"I-it's about yo-" Luna was cut off by someone knocking on the wall.

"Hey, I know you two are having a moment, but you need to come down here and get the evaluation." Orion said.

"Oh, sure thing." Daric said.

"Y-yeah, sure thing." Luna replied.

"Where's the other one?" Orion asked.

"Oh Tera, she's in the-" Luna was cut off again by Tera coming out of the bathroom with sweat coming down her face.

"I-I should have NOT eaten that chili before we left." Tera said coming out of the bathroom.

Everyone went down stairs and went to the dining table where maps and pictures were laid out for them to see. The only one not there was Aaron, who was still sleeping on the recliner. Orion went over and slapped Aaron away, his hat falling to the floor. Aaron shot up and looked around to see who had done it, realizing that it was his teacher. Aaron grunted and picked up his hat, stretching as he got out of the recliner.

"What that really necessary?" Aaron asked facing everyone else at the table.

"Yes, now come sit down, we have to plan." Orion replied walking over to the table. Everyone was now gathered at the table, waiting for what Orion had to say about the week that they were going to do at the beach. "Now then, in recent days there has been a giant grimm sighting at the coast of the beach front. Locals wanted a huntsmen to come in and protect them if the grimm ever attacked."

"So, what information do we have?" Luna asked.

"The grimm in question is unknown, but people have speculated that it could be a Leviathan, Kraken, or even a Siren." Orion said. "But the locations that it has been spotted in are mainly centered around this beach head, Olimpia."

"So we stay here for a week and if there is no grimm?" Aaron asked.

"Then we will assume that it was just a large fish, mainly like a shark, but we do need to take this seriously just in case." Orion said.

"If this is such a threat, then why not just call in a huntsmen?" Tera asked.

"Mainly because Ozpin thought that it would be a good idea to send out students with a huntsmen to give you guys some experience, and also to cover some extra ground." Orion said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aaron said. "We go to the beach, wait for that bastard to come up, and kill him, easy."

"No it isn't that simple, civilians will panic and then we'll have to deal with two fronts." Orion said.

"Keeping the civilians safe while also fighting off the grimm will be a challenge." Daric said.

"Now I see why they sent us out here." Tera said.

After the meeting, Orion went out to get some pizza for the team, leaving the others to unpack and get acclimated. The top two floors were mainly bedrooms, bathrooms, and a laundry room. The second floor had four bedrooms, each given to a seperate team member. The third floor had the master bedroom and bathroom, where Orion was going to sleep. The team unpacked their stuff, Aaron just throwing his stuff on the ground. After all of that and Orion coming back with the pizza, they cleared the table and ate dinner. Orion got cheese, three meat, and supreme pizza, all the pizzas being eaten by the team. Everyone there had a great time and told stories about each other. After the pizza was gone, the team decided to go up and rest for the day of protection they have tomorrow. Luna still wanted to tell Daric about what she had seen, and thought that since he was in a calm mood that he would listen to what she had to say. Daric's and Luna's rooms were parallel to each other, so it would be easy for her to talk to him anyways. Before Daric could open his door to go into his room, Luna put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Daric." Luna said.

"Yeah?" Daric asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Luna replied.

"Oh yeah, that, what about it?" Daric asked.

"I just wanted to say…" Luna stopped, being conflicted about what she wanted to say to him. Daric looked on, wondering what she was trying to say. "I just wanted to say that if there is a grimm attack, that we take it down as quickly as possible and not die."

"Luna, you don't have to sorry about me, we watch out for each other." Daric replied. "That is what a team does."

"Yeah, well i'm off to bed." Luna said backing away.

"Same here, see you tomorrow." Daric said closing the door behind him.

Luna went into her room and closed the door, covering her face with her hands and groaning in regret. "Ugh, why can't I just tell him!?" Luna cried out.

"You're scared, about him rejecting the truth." a voice came from inside the room. Luna removed her hands from her face and saw David on her bed, sitting there like he was there the entire time. "And I don't blame you."

"How did you get in here?" Luna asked, still in shock.

"I'm an assassin, remember?" David said raising an eyebrow.

"Right right, why are you here?" Luna asked. "If anyone finds you here then they will attack you."

"That is why I came to you, because you are the only one that will listen." David Replied. "This is a trap for Daric, there is a grimm in the ocean so we knew that it would draw you out."

"Wait, it's all a trap!?" Luna said.

"Yes, Astika and I will be watching you from a distance, but i'm here now to tell you that so you can be watching us as well." David said.

"Then I should tell everyone else." Luna replied.

"No, if Astika know's that all of you know about the trap then my mother will kill me, so I won't be able to save any of you in the future." David said getting up from the bed and walking towards the window. He opened the window and climbed out, hanging on to the top part of the opening.

"Wait." Luna said.

"Yeah?" David asked.

"Thank you." Luna replied. David's face lit up, he was never told thank you before so this was a new sensation. He gave Luna a smile and nodded, jumping off into the dark and running off. Luna took in a deep breath and closed the window, getting ready for bed herself.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beach**

Now that the plan was in place, team DLTA and Orion could watch over the people at the beach and see if there is going to be a grimm attack. To make themselves look like average civilians they wore their swimsuits, even though Aaron kept his hat and shoulder cape on. The team set up in the middle of Olimpia Beach to make sure that all sides are covered. Daric and Aaron took their stuff out first to make sure the grimm didn't attack in the middle of the afternoon, while Orion, Tera and Luna would join them a little bit after some more planning. Daric sat down on his towel and watched as the children and families played and splashed in the cool water. Daric smiled, seeing how fun it looked when kids would go under the water and pop right back up. Daric's facial expression soon went from happy to miserable. Daric never had this type of fun while growing up, the only fun he did have was from the training he did with his siblings, and that wasn't fun at all. He was talked out of his thoughts by Aaron bringing over a cooler and plopping it onto the soft sand next to him.

"Hey, why so blue?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just admiring the view." Daric said.

"Some view, eh?" Aaron replied looking at some girls in bikinis right next to them. The girls looked over, hearing what Aaron had said. Aaron pulled down his sunglasses to the tip of his nose, giving the girls a wink. The girls laughed a little and turned away from the two.

"Stop, we're supposed to be on a mission." Daric said.

"I know, but who said we can't have a little bit of fun?" Aaron asked sitting down onto the hot sand.

"Wait, you're not bothered by the sand?" Daric asked.

"I'm from Vacuo remember, also I can do this." Aaron replied using his semblance to do something. The sand around Aaron started to float and form a beach chair, the sand condensing to the final product. Aaron was now sitting on a chair made up of only sand.

"Dang, that is impressive." Daric said.

"Yeah, since my semblance is gravity I can increase or decrease it to crush things or make them float. Something else about it is that I can make something so dense that it is unbreakable. For example, I could make a sand shield as thing as a piece of paper, but as dense osmium." Aaron said.

"Then good luck not draining your semblance." Tera said from behind the two.

"Oh Tera, Luna, what took you so…." Daric and Aaron were cut off guard by what they were seeing.

Tera was wearing a two piece pink bikini, and it was somewhat small on here. Her top two piece was very tight on her chest, making her already big breasts show even more. The funny part of it was that she was oblivious to some other guys watching from far away, and a few girls watching as well in jealousy. Luna was also wearing a two piece green bikini, but she had a sun hat and a beach skirt. Her feathers glisten in the sunlight, making it look like the moon was out in the middle of the day. The difference from Tera and Luna is that Luna knew of the boys watching them, mainly because she could read their minds.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Tera asked.

"W-w-we were just h-holding down the fort when you t-two got here." Aaron said trying to stay focused.

"Well thanks for that." Tera said sitting down right next to Aaron.

"Where's Battlemaster Orion?" Daric asked.

"Oh, he's at the bar over there." Luna said pointing towards a concession stand. "I don't know what he's doing, but I'll go check it out."

With Orion he was getting a beer for himself since it was going to be a long day. He was wearing his black swimsuit and tight t-shirt, that was showing his six pack underneath. His sword was on his back so it didn't get in the way of anything and the gauntlet on his left arm was full of dust crystals and a long range communicator. He took another sip of his beer when three girls, ages twenty three to twenty nine, came up to him and tried to flirt.

"Hey." One of the girls said.

"Yeah?" Orion said not paying them much mind.

"Are you here by yourself?" another girl asked.

"No." Orion replied taking another sip of his beer.

"Family?" the third girl asked.

"No, huntsmen business." Orion said setting his beer down.

"Oh, a huntsmen, that's a pretty good job, you wanna take a walk and chat?" the first girl asked.

"Ladies, I know what you're up to and i'll just get to the chase, i'm already married and there's nothing that you'll do to make me cheat on my wife." Orion said getting off of his chair and showing the girls his ring finger. "So get lost."

"Hm, how rude." one of the girls said splashing her drink all over Orion. The girls walked away and went to their side of the beach, leaving Orion to clean himself off. Orion grabbed a couple of paper towels and cleaned himself off, thankfully it was just water and not beer. He threw away the paper towels and turned to see Luna walking over to him.

"I take it that they didn't like your response?" Luna asked.

"Yep, thankfully that was it." Orion replied. "What's the word?"

"Nothing yet, but we're keeping a good eye out." Luna said.

"Good, the last thing we need is panic." Orion said.

Watching close by, Astika was sipping her tea doing recon. She liked the beach, the way the sand moved across her scales, it just felt so good to her. She was wearing a red one piece with the back exposed. Beside here was a little picnic basket, full of her weapons that she chose for this mission, along with a sandwich. Her sunglasses had a red tint, but they had a small computer in them to scan who else was there. The only other huntsmen there were Daric's team and his teacher, wanting this to keep quiet. She knew that she could kill Daric when he least expected it, but David wanted to do this mission 'right', what ever happened to just going for it? She felt a tap on her shoulder, and the cent that was there wasn't Davids. She turned her head to see a man giving off a smirk, and he had a few tattoos on his body.

"Can I help you?" Astika asked with a grin, she wanted to murder somebody.

"No, but you can help me thought." the man replied with a sleazy look. "If you come with me, then I can show you a great time."

"A great time huh, then you'll have to ask him first." Astika said pointing behind the man.

The man looked behind him and saw another guy in a crimson swimsuit and a sword overslung his shoulder. "Is there a problem?" David asked.

"This doesn't concern you." the man said.

"It does, and if you don't leave her alone then there will be consequences." David said.

"Oh yeah, tough guy!?" the man said throwing a right hook.

As if on instinct, David caught the punch with ease, not even flinching at all. David began to twist the man's arm the other direction, forcing him to get on his knees. The man looked in fear, trying to stop David to no avail. Within seconds there was a loud snap, and the man started to scream bloody murder. David had broken the man's arm, not just dislocating it, but breaking the bone completely. David let go of the man, his face not even changing from what he had just done.

"Like I said, consequences." David said.

"You bastard, you broke my arm!" the man yelled in pain.

"Then you should consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you." David replied showing a Crimson Viper tattoo on his wrist. The man's face went white, ignoring his broken arm and looking at the symbol. The man looked up in horror to who he was dealing with, the Crimson Viper Syndicate was at the beach. "No if you want to live, scram."

The man got up and pushed passed David, ignoring everyone in his path and running off. David looked around and saw people staring at him in horror. With one glare from David, the other beach goers turned away and decided not to bother him or Astika.

"You know, you could have let me kill him." Astika said looking through a newspaper.

"If I had let you, then everyone would be running and Daric would be alerted." David replied.

"Whatever, the grimm is almost here anyways." Astika said flipping the page of the newspaper. "It will be fun."

"Then get ready." David replied.

Astika put down the newspaper and took out a remote detonator. The detonator was small enough to be mistaken for a pen, so it wouldn't scare anybody once they saw it. Astika gave off a small grin and pressed the button, activating several bombs around the beach. One by one the bombs went off, killing and scaring dozens of beach goers at a time. The bombs came out of nowhere and people started to panic, and that usually drew the grimm. As people were running away from the bombs, several more went off where the cars were, trapping the civilians in a fiery pit. The explosions got the attention of team DLTA and Orion immediately, sending them into a frenzy to try and save civilians.

"What's going on!?" Tera asked.

"We're under attack, obviously!" Aaron replied.

"These bombs have been placed here, it's my brother and sister." Daric said taking out Eclipse and activating his semblance.

"Oh great, them." Tera said pressing a button on her scroll. Coming out of the beach house came several armor pieces flying at high speeds towards Tera. the armor latched onto Tera like a leech and formed over her body, her being fully armored in under ten seconds.

"You have rocket thrusters on your armor?" Aaron asked.

"Atlesian tech, better than anything out there." Tera replied putting her helmet on.

"DLTA, what's going on?" Orion asked running through the flames.

"My siblings are here, and they-" Daric was cut off by a loud shriek coming from the ocean, the grimm had arrived.

The gargantuan grimm arose from the ocean depths, causing the waves to crash with great force. The grimm stood at twelve stories tall, and its eight tentacles being double that. The tips of the tentacles had spear tip like protrusions, and the underside of the tentacles had giant suction cups the size of a full grown man. The head of the beast, or its entire body, had a large bony structure coming out of the middle of its head. The bone receding towards the back where there were red fins waving across it. The grimm also had two large red eyes facing the beach, like they were coming out of hell itself.

"A Kraken." Orion said.

"Hello boys and girls." Astika said walking towards the group. Daric and the others faced the two coming towards them, ignoring the grimm and focusing on him. David had his sword out and Astika was wearing a bandolier full of her knives. "How good it is to see you all."

"Battlemaster, what's the plan?" Luna asked.

"This isn't my lead." Orion said. "Daric, you make the call."

"Alright then, Aaron and I will deal with them while Tera and you deal with the grimm." Daric replied. "Luna, use your semblance to get the people out of here and to safety."

"On it." Luna said running off to where the civilians are.

"Got it." Orion said taking Tera with him to attack the grimm

"You should have picked someone better than him to fight with you." David said.

"Like i'm a slouch." Aaron replied spinning Peacemaker in his hand.

"Let's see if you're as good as they say you are." Astika said raising her knives at the two.

"This will not end well for either of you." Daric replied.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Beach**

The fighting had begun, Daric and Aaron fighting against David and Astika, while Tera and Orion faced off against the colossal grimm. Luna was busy with keeping the civilians safe and away from the destruction, and watching over her team while doing so. She knew that David didn't want to kill Daric, but only she knew that secret, or that is what she thought. She couldn't tell anyone else about what she had seen or they would label her as a traitor. But she wanted to tell Daric so badly about what his brother wanted, but she needed proof about it to convince him. She found it a bit ironic that she was wrapped into something that didn't involve her, but her teammate.

Down near the beach head the battles waged on, and both sides are giving their all. Daric went in for a low sweep trying to knock David down, but was stopped by David's blade blocking the strike. David moved his blade around and slashed down towards Darics chest, missing by an inch. Daric spun around a back kicked David in the face, causing him to fumble back a bit. David used the fumble and to backflip and get back into a fighting stance, ready to continue the fight. Daric came in with a fury of punches, each more powerful than the last thanks to his semblance. David was able to block the punches and keep his composure. David then grabbed one of Daric's arms and tried stabbing him, only to miss by Daric moving out of the way of the blade. Daric grabbed his brothers arm and the two were now in a stalemate, both with fire in their eyes. Daric semblance was in overdrive, the head coming from his body causing the sand below him to turn into glass.

David's wasn't wearing his armor like he usually would, leaving him vulnerable to more damage from this fight. Before he could go in for a kick, Daric created a pulse of energy. The pulse sent David flying into the empty concession stand, it collapsing over him. Daric turned Eclipse and started firing off several shots at he collapsed concession, igniting the dust generator and causing an explosion. Daric covered his face from any flying debris, but this left him open to an attack. Out of the corner of his left eye, David was in full swing, his blade close to Daric's chest. Daric quickly shifted his body to face David's, but his chest got cut into by his blade. Blood was now coming out of the foot long cut on his chest, his aura flickering in that area. Daric held his chest with his left arm, now being forced onto the defensive. David began his onslaught on the weakened Daric, this time not holding back at all. Daric kept his guard up at all times, making sure no attack got thought. Instead of going for slashes, David decided to go for a more direct method.

David thrust his sword over and over at Daric like a rapier, the edges of the blade cutting into Daric's flesh with ease. The strikes start to overwhelm Daric's defenses, his aura starting to flicker all over the place. After several strikes from David's sword, Daric created another pulse of energy and forcing David to back off a bit. Daric had several cuts and lacerations across his arms, legs, and abdomen. Weakened, Daric decided to keep creating pulses to try and knock down David who didn't have his armor. David went in for another attack, but was met by another pulse from Daric. The pulses started to deplete Daric of his aura, and all David had to do was hold out until he ran out.

Aaron was surprised by the extreme lust for blood that Astika had, and that translated into her skills as a fighter. Astika was unpredictable, even for someone who if from the most unpredictable part of Remnant. Astika had her Karambits out and she was not holding back, leaving aaron to go onto the defensive. Aaron noticed that every one of Astikas blades were made of an aura cutting metal, rare and illegal. Aaron couldn't go in for an attack, because if he missed, then he would have three stab wounds and be in the deep freezer. He was able to keep his distance from Astika, thanks to the extra slugs that he had brought with him. The slugs were able to put dents into Astikas blades, but just dents since the metal was super strong. As soon as he fired his next shot, his gun was empty of slugs, leaving Astika to charge straight at Aaron. Aaron disconnected his barrel and started using it as a whip, trying to keep Astika at a distance until he could reload. Astika grabbed the whip and wrapped it around her left arm, keeping it in place so she can make her move.

Astika pulled hard on Peacemaker, forcing it out of Aaron's hand and leaving him defenseless. Astika threw Peacemaker away and lunged at Aaron, mere moments away from killing Aaron. Before Astika could stab Aaron, Aaron created a shield out of sand and blocked the strike. Astika was surprised, she had never seen anyone manipulate sand like that before. While Astika was focused on the sand shield, Aaron created a glyph under her, making her float. The caught Astika off guard, she never experience zero G's in her life. Aaron walked away a bit and created a glyph trail to Peacemaker, sending his weapon towards him through a gravitational field. Astika saw this and grabbed the barrel of Peacemaker with her tail, keeping it away from Aaron. Using the glyphs, the button holding the barrel together went down and started extending the barrel to Aaron. Aaron grabbed the handle and loaded Peacemaker with one round, firing it off and releasing it from Astika's grasp. Right when Aaron was reloading slugs into Peacemaker, the glyph under Astika faded and set her free.

Astika got to her feet and charged once again, but this time Aaron was prepared for her. Astika did a cross slash, swing her blades vertically across her chest, and towards Aaron. Aaron blocked the two blades, the barrel facing downwards. Aaron shot off a slug. the recoil knocked back and giving Aaron an opening. Aaron aimed Peacemaker and fired off a volley of rounds at Astika in rapid succession. One of the slugs hit Astika's hand, knocked the karambit away leaving her with only one. Aaron continued to fire off several slugs, the slugs hitting Astika head on. Astika kicked up some sand and hit aaron in his eyes, blinding him. Astika took this and went straight for the kill, Aaron trying to get the sand out of his eyes. Before Astika struck, Aaron was able to see her coming and block her attack, but getting pinned to the ground. Astika straddled Aaron and pressed her remaining Karambit towards his throat.

"I must say, out of all the people I have killed, you are by far the cutest." Astika complimented. "It's going to be a shame to kill someone like you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't like crazy." Aaron retorted. Aaron grabbed a nearby rock and hit Astika in her head with it. Astika jumped off of Aaron and felt some blood coming off of the side of her face. She took some of it from her fingers and licked it, tasting the copper and sand mixed in with it.

"This is going to be more and more interesting." Astika replied.

Daric only had enough aura for one last pulse, and David was at his limit without his armor. The two breathed heavily, trying to stay focused on the other and keep fighting. Instead of creating another pulse, Daric instead charged at David with the last of his aura going into a final punch. Daric landed the punched into David's chest, catching the brother off guard. Before Daric could retract his fist, David grabbed his arm and slashed Daric's chest, creating a deeper wound than before. Daric was in shock, the pain reminding him of what happened at the cliff. David then kicked Daric away into a beach chair, the wounded Daric not being able to do anything. David walked over to Daric, raising his sword over his head and ready to strike down his brother. As wh swung down, he was stopped by a green spear getting in the way of his strike. The two looked over and saw Luna, getting in front of Daric and now fighting David.

"Mind if I join?" Luna asked.

"If you want to die, then yes." David replied, knowing that this was the perfect diversion to keep Daric alive. Luna also knew this, but wished she stepped in earlier.

Luna twirled around Emerald Blaze, knocking back David. Luna thrusted her spear towards David's chest, him blocking the strike by pushing it upwards with his sword. Luna flipped the spear around to the other end and sliced David's remaining aura away, leaving him with a disadvantage. David went for a downward slash, but Luna moved out of the way and touched his forehead, activating her semblance. A few seconds after that David started to yell in pain, Luna hurting him mantaly even though she didn't want to. The yelling caught the attention of Astika and Aaron, who were in the middle of trying to kill each other. Astika grunted and ran towards her half-brother, having to save him from Luna. Astika jumped in front of Luna and cut into her arm, causing blood to come out. Luna backed off and got back in front of Daric, keeping her spear faced towards Astika and David. Astika put David's left arm around her shoulder and saw that she was outmatched, even though they were weakened as well. Astika pulled out a smoke bomb and looked back at Daric.

"Next time." Astika said throwing it down and the two disappearing.

Aaron rushed over to Luna and Daric who were bleeding like crazy. Thankfully in the cooler that he brought was a med pack. Since this type had an effect of freezing to keep the inside components from going bad, so he thought it could keep some of the beers cool as well. He set it down and looked at Daric first, since he had two large cuts on his chest. He opened the med pack and took out some disinfectant and bandages to cover his wounds.

"You two look like shit." Aaron remarked.

"Like you're any better facing against a psychopath." Daric retorted.

"She is your sister." Aaron countered.

"Shut up, man." Daric said chuckling a bit.

"How are Tera and Battlemaster Orion doing?" Luna asked. The three looked over and saw a giant vine coming out of the sand. The Kraken roared at it, trying to attack it but was stopped by Orion stabbing it in its eye. The vine pointed at the head of the Kraken and thrust itself into it, the tentacles falling limp and fading away. Tera and Battlemaster Orion walked over to the others and saw that they were in bad shape. Tera got some aloe seeds and grew them within a second, while Orion patched up Luna's.

"Are the civilians safe?" Orion asked.

"Yes, they're on transports and everyone is accounted for." Luna answered.

"Good, at least no casualties." Orion said.

"Now that the grimm in dead, now what?" Daric asked.

"Now the clean up crews come, but we go back to Beacon." Orion replied. "Since you all need medical attention."

"Sounds good to me." Aaron said finishing up on Daric.

"I'll call in a Bullhead." Tera said activating her scroll.

"Well we can all agree that this was one of the most interesting events that have happened to us." Luna said.

"I believe that there will be more down the road, much more." Daric replied.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, and have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Crimson Viper Headquarters**

Manasa was beyond pissed at her children for failing to kill Daric once again. How hard could it be to kill one person, she wondered. She was in her throne room and was quietly, tapping her nails on the arm rest. She got word of their failure from Astika who called it in, and she would be dealing with their punishments as soon as they got there. But before she did, she instructed them to change out of their civilian clothing and into their uniforms. It was rare for anybody to fail her at any time, but it was becoming way to common for her not to lose a few members to smaller gangs. She looked down in her lap and saw her corgi looking up at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Do not worry my pet, they will be dealt with soon enough." Manasa reassured her corgi.

The doors opened up and came in David and Astika, keeping their heads down so they don't look into their mother's eyes. They walked up to the edge of the stairs that lead to the throne, stopping to kneel in front of their mother. Manasa just looked in annoyance, knowing how this will play out. David and Astika also knew what would happen, but they were on the receiving end of it. Before they could even speak, Manasa pet down her corgi and stood up in front of her children.

"Now then, please choose your words wisely." Manasa cautioned. "It may lead to a lessened punishment."

"Mother." David replied. "If there is to be anyone at fault, it should be me. I should have killed him when I had the chance and not let his teammate get in my way."

"And you?" Manasa asked Astika.

"H-his team members were more….. ruthless than I had thought." Astika replied. "The one from Vacuo had a semblance that made me float."

"Float!?" Manasa said in annoyance, gripping her swords handle.

"His semblance was that of manipulating gravity, mother." Astika pleaded. "If I knew of it then I would have changed my strategy."

"Mother, if certain events didn't happen, then his head would be here right now." David replied.

"I see." Manasa said closing her eyes. David and Astika waited in silence to wait for what their mother would say, but she did not answer. Manasa took a deep breath and walked back to her throne, sitting down and letting her corgi jump onto her lap. "Your punishment will be…."

Before she could speak another word, the doors blew open wide open. Fire and smoke filled the entrance to the throne room, so did a few bodies of her men. From the smoke came a group in purple a white, the Spider Webs of Misteral. Each member had a spider and its web tattooed onto a part of their bodies. The leader had a purple trench coat, a white button up shirt, black dress shoes, white dress pants, a cigar in his mouth, and a thompson submachine gun. The man also had blond hair, green eyes, and an stubble beard.

"Long time no see, Manasa Core." The man said.

"Capone Malachite, brave of you to attack me of all people." Manasa replied.

"Oh you know me, I like to make an entrance." Capone retorted.

"Just tell me why you're here so I can kill you faster." Manasa said getting straight to the point.

"Straight to the point as always I see." Capone retorted. "It's no secret that you've failed to kill your own son, and that is kinda weak to say the least."

"He's still alive because his brother isn't capable of killing him." Manasa countered, glaring at David who was keeping his head down.

"That's still pretty bad for someone of your reputation, and other gangs and crime bosses are catching on." Capone said. "The great Manasa, killer of the Yellow Hive Syndicate, Terror of the Blood Moon, and The Queen of Vale, couldn't kill her own son, pathetic."

"Pathetic…...PATHETIC!?" Manasa yelled standing up and unsheathing her sword. She pointed her sword at Capones head, making sure he listened to what she said next. "I will make you eat those words."

"Hardly, but I would like an appetizer." Capone countered. Capone fired off a round in the throne room, but not at Manasa, David, or Astika, but something else in the room.

Manasa heard and thud behind her, when she turned around her eyes widened. She was her beloved corgi, lying dead on the floor with a bullet hole in its head. The room went silent, and that was something that rarely happened. David and Astika looked in fear as their mother walked over and knelt down beside the dead corgi. Manasa caressed her corgie's fur, the soft and small hairs feeling like a cloud. She looked over and saw that her pets eyes were still open, and she took her hand and shut them. The then took off the collar, which read 'Cinnamon', and put in on her belt. She stood up and heard laughing coming from none other than Capone.

"Who knew that the most feared woman on the planet would care for such a weak creature." Capone spat out laughing.

"David, Astika, you will not be receiving a punishment today." Manasa turned to face the entire group of the Spider Webs of Misteral, with nothing but blood in here eyes. "Now leave."

"Mother, we can-" Astika was cut off by Manasa giving her a stern look.

"Come on, let's go." David replied taking Astika's arm and going into a different chamber.

"Smart of them to leave, but foolish of you to stay alone." Capone retorted having his entire group point their guns at Manasa.

"How long does it take for a gun to fall to the floor?" Manasa asked.

"Wha-" Capone was cut off by a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Manasa moved so fast that Capone's men couldn't even fathom, but their bodies sure did. Capone turned around and saw that Manasa was right behind them, and in a position like she had just finished a killer blow. Manasa stood up right and showed Capone her sword, all covered in blood. She shook her blade once and sheathed it, causing a domino effect on Capone's men. One by one their heads fell to the floor, soon joined by their bodies and weapons. Capone spat out some blood and knelt down covering his abdomen, his thompson submachine gun falling to his side.

"Three seconds, you lasted longer than most." Manasa said glaring at Capone.

"H-how?" Capone stammered to his feet. "H-how did y-you go s-so f-fast?"

"Simple, you killed my dog." Manasa replied.

"N-no, this i-isn't how it's s-supposed to g-go, you're s-supposed t-to die and I-I would take c-control!" Capone yelled grabbing his gun and pressing a button. The button transformed the gun into an axe, the barrel turing into the head of the axe and the rest of the gun turing into the handle. Capone tried to swing his axe but soon stopped by noticing that Manasa wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned his head and saw Manasa behind him walking to her throne, her sword in hand.

"Don't get a 'head' of yourself, Capone." Manasa replied sitting down in her throne. Soon after that, Capone's head fell to the ground as well along with his body. "You'll make a fine example to those who cross me."

* * *

**Vale**

Team DLTA were going out with STRQ for some relaxation from their mission they came back were surprised by what happened on DLTA's mission with Orion, but not completely. They got that Daric's brother and half-sister were there and it was a trap, but not the skyscraper sized grimm that Tera killed. After telling their story, STRQ told theirs and it was funny to say the least.

"So there I was, backed against the wall, now way out, no back up, nothing." Tai continued. "All I had were Rumble and Crumble on my fists, and I was ready to kill them all."

"Really, you took down that many grimm with just your fists?" Daric asked walking down the street.

"Yes. I. Did." Tai sais showing off. "If was the MVP of that mission."

"No you weren't." Raven hissed, pulling on his collar. "You were in a corner, yes, but you pissed your pants and I had to save you."

"T-that didn't happen!" Tai stuttered.

"No, you pissed and crapped your pants." Luna said scanning his brain.

"I was wondering what that smell was when we got back." Summer replied.

"Not only did you get saved by my sister, you also shit yourself, that's priceless!" Qrow laughed.

"Qrow, could you not swear, there are kids around." Summer said pointing at the park.

"Oh, sorry Summer, I should probably work on that." Qrow blushed.

"Uh guys, I don't think that's the main thing we should be concerned about." Aaron suggested stopping the group.

"Then wha-" Tera was cut off looking at what Aaron pointed out, and she almost vomited.

Everyone in the group looked over to see a head on a pike, surrounded by other head over and man whole. The area was cut off by police tape and several cop cars stopping civilians from getting close. There were several journalists surrounding the site taking pictures, creating news broadcasts, and airing this on live tv. The group walked over to get a better look, and it was far worse than they thought possible. The team stopped at the police tape to see, but Daric went passed it and towards the main head on the pike. Police tried to stop him, but one glance later they stopped. The group were wondering what Daric was doing, but they knew that it had something to do with the Crimson Vipers.

"Capone." Daric said opening the mans mouth, seeing a wrapped piece of paper inside. Daric took it out and unfolded it, reading what was in it. The note sent chills down his spine, making him go back to his friend.

"Daric, that note, what does it say?" Luna asked.

"A warning." Daric replied handing over the note. The group saw what it said and also got chills down their spines. The note read 'To those who would undermine me, this will be you if you do not submit.'

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beacon**

Class was slow, for the most part. It was the end of the day and the class was almost over, even though it felt like an eternity. Tera was so exhausted after today and she didn't want to deal with anything else. Since Tera is Atlesian she has to keep up an image of proper etiquette, even though deep down she didn't care about half the stuff going on at the moment. Right before the teacher could talk about anything else the bell rang, and Tera was the first one out of the door. As the teams left, Daric, Luna, and Aaron were struggling to catch up to Tera, it was like she wanted to be left alone. Getting into the courtyard, Daric grabbed Tera by the shoulder and spun her around, wanting to know what was going on.

"Tera, at least wait for us when class is dismissed." Daric suggested. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone." Tera replied stepping back from her team.

"Hey, you can tell us what is going on." Luna insisted.

"Yeah, even though you're a pain in the ass, you can talk to us." Aaron agreed.

"Not the best time for that Aaron." Daric said turning back to Tera. "Tera, for the past few days you've been a bit more aggressive towards everyone."

"Yeah, like yesterday when you snapped at Summer when she offered you a cookie." Luna continued. "That isn't like you."

"Or that time with Battlemaster Orion, you said he should keel over." Aaron replied. "And that is really not like you."

"Sorry, I've just been dealing with a lot of stress lately and I would like a place to calm down a bit." Tera replied going into a more polite tone.

"Okay then, Luna can get rid of it like that." Daric said snapping his fingers, signifying that it would be done instantly.

"T-thanks, I guess, but I have to deal with this myself." Tera replied. "I can't just-"

Before Tera could say another word, a large shadow came over them. The team looked up to see an Atlesian battlecruiser, much larger than the standard Atlesian cruisers. Tera's face went snow white at seeing the massive half-mile long ship overhead, knowing who was commanding it. Daric, Luna, and Aaron were very confused about the battlecruiser even being in Vale airspace, usually people would be notified about something like this. Before long, several dropships and carriers carrying Atlesian proto-mechs came down and landed in Beacons courtyard, scarring the students and sending the teachers into a battle mode.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Oh no, they found me." Tera mumbled if fear.

Out of the dropships came several Atlesian soldiers and proto-mechs, pointing their guns at students and teachers alike. A perimeter was set up around the courtyard and had soldiers setting up barricades, with turrets all around them. After the mini-fort was constructed, a man came out of one of the dropships. The man had a Atlesian military uniform with several metals on his upper left chest. Telling by the markings on his shoulders, the man was an admiral. The man had white skin, brown eyes, red hair, a pistol on his right thigh, and looked to be around in his early fifties. The man walked towards team DLTA, his men focusing on them especially. DLTA got their weapons out not being sure what will happen, but Tera was just standing in fear.

"Tera Prime, you are under arrest for the theft of secret Atlesian military property, betraying the Atlesian state, breaking and entering an Atlesian military base, and eraser of Atlesian military records." the man declared. "You are here by branded as an enemy of the state of Atlas, and will be judged by the Atlesian headmaster and council."

Everyone around was shocked by the allegations given by the man, and even more so by Tera receiving them. The students that were there had their phones out and recorded everything that was said, and the teachers just stood in shock that one of their students were charged like that. Tera started to back away, but Atelsian soldiers grabbed her and started to pull her towards the dropships. Right after that was going down, Daric and Aaron shot their weapons and took down the Atlesian soldiers, not killing them but not letting them get back up either. The other soldiers around them aimed their weapons at DLTA, ready to fire off several dust rounds. Daric, Luna, and Aaron got in front of Tera to try and protect her, but they also need to protect themselves.

"Tera, what is going on and who is that guy?" Aaron asked.

"He...he's my father." Tera replied. "His name is Ares."

"WHAT!?" her team yelled out.

"If you do not hand over my daughter right now, then I will take you three with me back to Atlas." Ares demanded.

"There's a problem with that." Ozpin replied walking towards the admiral and team DLTA.

"And that would be?" Ares asked.

"Admiral Prime, as you are well aware, bringing a foreign military into a kingdoms airspace without authorization can be taken as an act of war." Ozpin retorted. "So if you do not take your men and leave, this will spark another great war, something that neither of us want."

"I'm just here for my daughter." Ares replied. "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh it does, is one of my students Beacon Academy, and she will be protected by staff like any other student here." Ozpin said.

"She stole Atlesian technology, something that no other kingdom should have, and General John Macauthor tasked me with this mission to get it back at all costs." Ares scorned.

"Maybe so, but you'll still have to deal with the Vale council on this matter, you still came here unannounced and in violation of Vital Peace Treaty." Ozpin replied.

"I have already talked to the council, here's the proof." Ares said taking out his scroll and playing a recording.

_*Are you sure she is here at Beacon Academy?* _a council member asked.

_*Indeed, the schools records show that she is a student here, and I must get back the technology as soon as possible.* _Ares replied.

_*Then the council will allow you to retrieve the stolen technology along with your daughter.* _another council member said.

_*Thank you for your cooperation, I will arrive in three hours.* _Ares replied.

"As you can see, I have the legal authority to take her back to Atlas, so stand down now." Ares demanded putting his scroll away.

"Then….I believe you will be able to take her." Ozpin replied.

"What, no!?" Tera yelled getting in front of the headmaster. "Headmaster please, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do." Ozpin replied.

"Bullshit, you're a headmaster, you can talk to the council and explain to them that this is a bad idea!" Tera begged before being grabbed by who soldiers.

"Let's go, you are making a fool of yourself." Ares said walking back to the dropships.

"No, I know exactly why they built that suit!" Tera yelled out. "You intend to use it to keep the Faunus in Atlas as slaves!"

Everyone went quiet, and the soldiers stopped walking. Tera had just exposed this fact to the entire school, and to those who are still recording. Ares stopped dead in his tracks as well, turning around and walking to his daughter. Once he got to her, he slapped her hard across the face, leaving a mark of his hand. The rest of DLTA stood in shock that her father, an admiral, had just slapped Tera across the face like it was nothing.

"You will keep your mouth shut, now get on that dropship." Ares scolded. Tera was on the verge of crying, but back up a bit to try and get free once more. Ares raised his and up again for another slap, but was stopped by something wrapping around his arm and pulling it back. He looked to see who was responsible, and it was Aaron using Peacemaker to hold him back.

"You strike her again, then I will throw you off that cliff!" Aaron threatened.

"You do not know your place boy, if you do not release me, then my soldiers will open fire in you." Ares said.

"Then you'll be going down with me." Aaron replied pulling the admiral into a choke hold and having his blade go across Ares neck. The Atlesian soldier then aimed their weapons at Aaron, but making sure to not pull their triggers in case they hit the admiral. "Now I think Tera should tell everyone what she was talking about, what do you think?"

"D-don't you d-dare." Ares told Tera.

"Tera, it's okay, tell us." Daric reassured her.

"Fine." Tera said shaking off the soldiers. "Back in Atlas, military scientists wanted to create a suit to take down a large group, so they made the AMTB-CC Mark-1 Suit. this suit is designed to take down hordes or larger grimm that normal units couldn't handle. The military soon realized that it could be used to keep their work force of faunus loyal through fear. Before they could start making more units, I stole the suit and wiped the servers of any trace of the suit, making it a one of a kind. I then ran away to Become a student at Beacon, because I thought that it would offer me some protection from persecution. I'm not like others in Atlas, they are corrupt and will stay in power as long as they can, and they will keep others down to keep it that way."

"I believe we have all we need, thank you Tera." Ozpin replied. "Aaron, please release Admiral Ares."

Aaron reluctant release Ares, who got back to the safety of his soldiers. "Men, arrest him!" Ares ordered.

"I don't think you will be able to do that." Ozpin replied. "As you can see, we have all the evidence to show everyone what Atlas was creating, and that is something that most people will not take lightly. But if you leave and never come back again, then I will not have the students place this on every news network in the world."

"V-very well, men we're leaving." Ares said going back to the dropships. One by one the dropships and carriers left with all Atlesian personnel. Once all the ships made it back to the battlecruiser, the ship turned towards Atlas and left, never to be seen again.

"I would take that as a victory, wouldn't you say?" Luna suggested.

"I sure would." Daric replied.

"Now then, everyone go back to your dorms, and please delete all the footage that you have collected." Ozpin said turning back and heading towards his office. Everyone started to go back to their dorms. As DLTA was walking back to their dorms, Tera stopped Aaron to talk to him about something.

"Aaron, that was probably the most reckless thing I have seen anybody do." Tera said.

"Yeah, holding your prick of a dad hostage could have killed me." Aaron replied. "But since you're a part of the team, and a pain in my ass sometimes, I thought why not."

"Are all people from Vacuo like this?" Tera asked with a little laugh.

"You mean as reckless as I am, no, they are way more reckless." Aaron replied.

"Well, thanks for it anyways." Tera said.

"No problem, it's all in a day-" Aaron was cut off by Tera kissing him on the cheek, just a small peck. Tera then gave Aaron a smile and walked off to the dorm, leaving Aaron standing there like a statue. "N-no problem."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vale**

Winter was coming, and it came fast. Every year there would be an annual winter festival, filled with gifts, food, and rigged games. This time of year usually was in the fifty fahrenheit range, but it was around thirty degrees fahrenheit this year. The unexpected drop in temperature caught everyone off guard, and some were talking about the festival being closed for this year. Luckily it wasn't, so everyone could have a great time and even more hot coco. Team DLTA and STRQ decided to take a break from school and enjoy the festival with all it gave to Vale. STRQ decided to go ahead if DLTA since they had less homework, so DLTA had to wait to have their fare share of fun. After all of their homework was done, they went to meet up with STRQ and see what the festival had in store for them.

DLTA went in heavier clothing since it was winter, and it was starting to snow. Daric had his usual attire, but with a heavier jean jacket. Tera didn't wear much to protect her from the cold since she was from Atlas, so she wore a light jacket and some snow boots. Aaron didn't like the cold, but he suched it up and went along anyways. Aaron wore sweatpants under his jeans, and a heavy leather trench coat, and still wore his shoulder cape. Now all they had to do was wait for Luna to get her winter clothes and they will be set.

"How long until she gets here, i'm freezing my ass off." Aaron groaned.

"Relax, it's not that cold." Tera replied.

"Sure, for you at least, it doesn't get this cold in Vacuo." Aaron countered wrapping his cape around his neck like a scarf.

"Hey, we're here to enjoy ourselves, so let's wait a little bit longer until Luna gets here." Daric said. "Besides, i'm sure she has her reasons."

"Like what, choosing the best coat?" Aaron retorted.

"Yes." came a muffled voice. The three of them looked over and saw Luna in several layers of jackets, sweat pants, socks, mittens, and beanies. Half of her entire face was covered by overlapping scarfs, which made it hard for her to speak. What could be seen from her face was the disdain of everything around her, like she just wanted to get out of there right then and there. "And you're lucky since you're not part bird."

"How many layers is that?" Daric asked.

"Enough to keep me warm from the demon that is winter, I can't see how you guys like it so much." Luna said,

"Doesn't it get cold in Misteral?" Tera asked.

"Yes, but usually I would indoors with three blankets around me and a lot of hot coffee." Luna replied.

"Well, you're about to get introduced to hot coco instead, the festival is just over there." Daric said pointing over to where the festival was located. "There's no need to keep standing here, let's have some fun."

"Fine, but you better get me something to keep me from losing feathers." Luna murmured.

DLTA walked into the festival and it suddenly got a lot warmer than outside of it. The heat from the food that was being made was acting like a shield from a lot of the cold, and it smelled good too. As soon as the got there, they saw Tai, Summer, and Raven at one of the booths to win a prize. DLTA walked over and surprise the unexpected team who were to focused on the game they were playing. The game that they were playing was one of those rigged 'throwing a ball' game, but unlike everyone else there, Tai didn't want to give up on winning a prize.

"Hey guys, how are you guys doing?" Daric asked.

"Well, Tai is wasting his lien on this game, Summer doesn't want to stop him because she's too nice, and Qrow is….well, Qrow." Raven replied pointing at a drunk, passed out Qrow on a table.

"I see." Daric said. "And Tai, come on, that lien could be used for something like food."

"I don't care bro, I will win this until I die." Tai replied throwing a ball once more, missing by an inch. "ARG, why is this so difficult!?"

"Oh my gods, get out of my way." Raven hissed, pulling Tai out of her way. Before she pulled him away, Tai had one more ball to throw. Raven picked up the ball and aimed it at the stack of cups, making sure to hit it head on. Raven threw the ball as hard as she could, and hit the cups knocking them over. Tai just stood there dumb struck, after all of that he saw his teammate do it for him. "Finally, now get your prize and lets go."

"H-h-how!?" Tai stuttered.

"Because I don't loose." Raven replied taking the stuffed prize from the booth. Raven then handed the stuffed prize to Tai and grabbed his collar to drag him away. "Now lets get something to eat, and you're paying."

"Well, that happened." Aaron blurted out.

"Sorry we won't be hanging out long." Summer mumbled.

"It's fine, we can get something to eat so we don't freeze to death." Daric said.

"Something warm does sound good." Luna replied.

"Oh that's great, then come along and we'll get some hot coco." Summer said walking over to the concession stand Raven and Tai went to. Daric, Tera, and Aaron went ahead to join STRQ, but Luna was walking away from the group for some reason.

"Hey Luna, where're you off to?" Daric asked.

"Oh, I just need to use the restroom, it'll just be a minute." Luna replied.

"Okay, feel bad for you having to sit down." Daric joked.

"Just get your food, it won't take long." Luna retorted walking over to the woman's restroom. Once she got there she saw a long line of other woman wanting to use the restroom. Since this was the only restroom in the entire festival she had to wait there and take the cold. As one entered and one came out the line got shorter and shorter, but the male restroom had no line and guys were walking in and out faster than a dust mine extracting dust. Luna just took it as it was and didn't complain, but she did overhear some other woman in front of her.

"Ugh, why do men's restrooms not take so long?" one of the women asked her friend.

"Because we don't take fifty minutes touching up on make up." A man replied walking past the line.

"Rude." the woman's friend scolded.

"It is true." Luna said. "We do take a long time just on our makeup."

"You're on his side, really!?" the woman hissed.

"Well, you can complain about nothing or just deal with it like the rest of us." Luna replied. "And his response was a bit rude i'll give you that."

"Ugh, fine." the woman's friend said, both of them turning around.

'You know what, I don't need to go." Luna thought to herself. 'I can come back later.'

Luna left the line and decided to just walk around the festival. She noticed that the festival was a lot like Misteralian festivals, but with a lot less of the racism around. Faunus and Humans were having a good time at the festival and that made her appreciate that she was able to go to Beacon instead of Haven. She walked around some more and saw all the neat shops that were around, toys, winter clothes, souvenirs, and other great things. She then noticed a great smell coming from her right. She looked over and saw a hot coco stand, being run by the diner chef that helped her out against those dumb gang members. She walked over and decided to get something since she was there.

"Hello" Luna said.

"Oh it's you, it's been a long time." the chef chucked.

"I didn't know you were a part of the festival." Luna replied.

"Oh sure I am, I make the best hot coco in town, but only for the season." The chef said.

"Of course, how much for a cup?" Luna asked.

"It'll be ten lien." the chef said.

"Okay." Luna replied reaching for her wallet. She pulled it out to see if she had a ten lien card on her, but she soon realized that she didn't have any money. "Wait, what happened to my money!?"

"Is something wrong?" the chef asked.

"My money is gone, who could have…..Aaron." Luna scorned knowing who took it. "Aaron you little weasel, don't take others money for your stupid gambling nights!"

"Oh, a friend of yours?" the chef asked again.

"Yes, sorry I don't have any money." Luna mumbled.

"It's fine, I understand." the chef said.

"I'll pay." a voice came from behind Luna. Luna turned around and was startled to see David standing there. David was wearing a black t-shirt, a red light jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. He held up twenty lien and gave it to the chef. "Two cups please."

"D-David?" Luna said in shock.

"Isn't he your teammate, he looks much older?" the chef asked.

"Oh no, he's just someone back at Beacon I hang out with." Luna replied thinking of something quick on her feet.

"Alright then, two cups coming right up." the chef said. The chef got out who cups and poured hot coco into them. The chef handed the two their cups and the both of them went in their way down the crowded streets. Luna didn't know what to say to David, who took a sip of his drink.

"S-so, what are you d-doing here?" Luna asked.

"I come here every year." David replied. "It's one of the few times I can enjoy myself, without getting a scar."

"Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't know." Luna said trying to comfort David.

"It's fine, it's not everyday I get to be in peace." David said.

"Are you here alone, or is Astika around the corner?" Luna asked wanting to know if there was another trap.

"No, she's a reptile so she hates the cold, i'm the only one here." David explained.

"That's a relief, no crazy plots to kill your brother." Luna chuckled taking a sip of coco. "Wow, this is great!"

"Yes it is, I come here every year and he always improves his recipe." David replied taking another sip. "Is Daric here?"

"Yes, along with the rest of our team and a few friends." Luna replied.

"Good, just in case." David said.

"So, how have things been?" Luna asked.

"Mother took out a Mistralian gangs head, but i'm sure you already saw that." David continued. "I did a deal with some drug users, sold them some Thyracl."

"Thyracl, the super addictive drug that can make you go crazy with energy and also destroy your heart?" Luna asked.

"Yes." David said bluntly. "How else do you think we get our money?"

"I knew you did several things, I just thought you scared other gangs into giving you money." Luna said.

"We do that, and you know what we do to them." David replied. "What about you?"

"Me, I just do tests and train at Beacon, nothing special." Luna said. Before they could speak again, fireworks went off with white and blue flames. It caught them off guard, but the two were pleased by the sudden change. Luna smiled looking at the fireworks, but David wasn't looking at them, but at her. "I-is something wrong?"

"No." David replied. "Your hair, I like it behind your ear."

"O-oh, you noticed." Luna stuttered. She usually didn't put her hair behind her ear, but since she didn't have any ear muffs she would try and buy some at the festival. Usually people didn't bat an eye at the change, and this was the first time anyone had noticed let alone like it.

"Of course, I recognize everything about my enemies." David said.

"W-well, I...thank you." Luna got out trying to not stutter. She took another sip because of the embarrassment., the hot coco helping cool her nerves. "S-so, how do you-"

Before she could say another word, he was gone. As fast as he came, he went off. Luna looked around for him to no avail, he does know how to get out of places without anybody noticing. Luna signed, looking back to the fireworks and enjoying them going off and blowing up. She looked down at her cup and smiled, taking another sip that he had bought her.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Vale**

Even thought it was in the middle of winter and everyone wants to stay indoors, the teachers at Beacon still have to do their jobs. The teachers had to bring the students on a field trip to one of the many arms manufacturers in Vale. This was to show the students where the parts for their weapons came from, and how they were built. Each kingdom had a factory like this, creating parts for future weapons against the grimm, bandits, and other threats that could arise. The factories were run by a director that was chosen by the main council, much like Headmaster Ozpin. The students were tasked to make a report of what they learn at the factory, along with the types of parts that were being made. The field trip consisted of around five teams, a teacher, a tour guide, and an armed escort.

The trip to the factory was long, since each student had to have a background check on them, along with the teacher. The factories couldn't risk their projects to be compromised, but they had to be apart of the field trip so they don't get a large fine from the council. After the long bullhead ride, the teams and the teacher got to the factory. The teacher was Battlemaster Orion since he knows the people best in the factory. The teams that had gone to on the field trip were DLTA, STRQ, CRML, DWRF, and CLFF, the top freshmen teams from Beacon. Once the teams got off the the bullheads they saw the sheer size of the factory, around three kilometers squared in land mass. The factory was around half a kilometer tall, but that was only in very important parts like storage. The factory was built like a military base, armed guards everywhere, and even some of the new hunter mechs. The mechs stood around four meters tall and wide, they had shoulder mounted rotary cannon, energy pulse cannons on each arm, and missile launchers on its back.

"Damn, now that's what I call fire power." Aaron blurted.

"Well yeah, but this is only for defense." Tera replied. "You should see the one back in Atlas."

"I already know what they look like, i've seen your suit that you stole." Aaron said.

"Guys, let's not talk about that, we're here for a fun time." Luna insisted, still covering herself in a heavy jacket. "But it would be nice to get out of the cold."

"Agreed, let's go meet the tour guide." Daric spoke up, walking towards the entrance with the rest of the class. Once the class got to the front of the gate leading into the factory, they were met by the tour guide.

"Hello everyone, I am Jared Stonewall, and I will be your tour guide for today." Jared said. "Now before we go in, are there any questions that you would like to ask?"

"Yes, how many parts do you make in a day?" a member of team CLFF asked.

"That depends, we make one thousand three hundred and twelve dust converters, six hundred pulse rods, twenty billion screws, bolts, and nuts, along with fifty five thousand transformer units." Jared replied. "So basically, a lot."

"Where do you get the funding?" a member of team DWRF asked.

"We mainly get the funding through taxes, but sometimes get a loan from the council." Jared replied.

"Alright, enough with the questions." Orion shouted. "Are we going on this tour or not?"

"Oh of course, right this way." Jared comforted. The tour guide took the class into the factory and passed the guards. The guards looked at the students, their helmets blocking them from showing their faces. Aaron, being the renegade that he was, winked and pointed his finger at one of the guards, who was clearly a girl. When he went back to walking with the class, Tera smacked him across the back of the head.

"Don't do that, it's rude." Tera scolded.

"In Vacuo its common, I don't know why you're upset." Aaron retorted.

"Yeah, but were in Vale, so respect is different here." Tera replied.

"Wow, I didn't know people were so sensitive nowadays." Aaron groaned.

"People aren't sensitive, their just don't like being uncivilized." Tera countered.

"Whatever, different views." Aaron said. The class got to their first destination, the manufacturing line.

"Everyone, the manufacturing line here takes raw materials and turns them into metals, switches, buttons, and many more parts for the creation of weapons." Jared said. "You can see the raw materials being turned into those types of parts right now."

The materials he was talking about were metals, plastics, and others. The materials went into different machines and began the process of being turned into their respective parts. The metal ore was placed into a super heated furnace, creating a lot of smoke and blasting heat out of the top. The plastics were placed into a similar furnace, being melted and reshaped in forged containers.

"The head needed for this is around one thousand degrees fahrenheit for a perfect mold." Jared said.

"And it needs a cooling period of six hour, but thanks to ice dust it is lessened to around fifteen minutes." someone said walking towards the group. The woman walking towards the class had a white work dress going down to her knees, a blue vest, dark caramel skin, brown hair in a bun, blue high heels, grey eyes, and a notepad in her left arm.

"Oh, Ms. Varrum, how are you doing today?" Jared asked.

"I'm doing well Mr. Stonewall, I see that you have a tour." Ms. Varrum replied.

"Yes I do, their students from Beacon." Jared said. "Would you like to say anything to them since you're here?"

"I can spare a few minutes talking to them, but I do have a meeting with the council." Ms. Varrum suggested.

"Not to be rude miss, but who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm so glad you asked that question, i'm actually the head director of the factory." Ms. Varrum replied. "I run the entire factory and make sure it's at tip top shape."

"She has been the director for ten years now, and has had the most success out of all the directors." Jared said.

"Oh, you flatter me Jared, but I must make this short." Ms. Varrum replied. "Today you will be taking in more knowledge than you will ever know, and that is the key to power. Knowledge is the strength that you can have when you are out there in the wild. Knowledge is what kept humanity alive against the grimm and let us grow four kingdoms. And who knows, maybe we'll have even more kingdoms in our life times. That is all that I have to say right now."

"Thanks you, Ms. Varrum for that wonderful and quick speech." Jared complimented.

"You're all very welcome, I must go now." Ms. Varrum replied. "Have a great tour."

Ms. Varrum walked away, leaving the tour to go on. The tour continued all around the factory, and all the students were amazed by what they say. The assembly line, construction of the mechs, creations of military grade weapons, storage, and even training pods for the pilots of the mechs. At the end of the tour, it was well around three hours later, but it didn't feel like it at all. The end of the tour was amazing cool as well, the students got gift baskets as thanks for coming down and looking around the factory. As the students were getting on their bullheads, DLTA was the last one to get on theirs.

"Well, that was fun, I didn't think they had that much stuff in there." Luna said.

"Yeah, almost as much as the one in Atlas, but it does have more equality." Tera replied.

"Hey, were we supposed to fill this out?" Aaron asked. Showing his team a worksheet.

"Yes we were." Luna said.

"Crap, i'll just write it down now so I don't have to deal with it when we get back to Beacon." Aaron replied taking out a pencil and writing down the answers.

"Well don't rush, we have the rest of the trip." Daric comforted sitting down.

"Hello there." a voice came from outside the bullhead. Team DLTA looked over and saw Ms. Varrum standing next to the gate with some guards. Ms. Varrum held up a part that looked a lot like a power regulator. "The one in blue, I believe you dropped this."

"Wait, are you sure?" Daric asked getting out of his seat.

"Yes, I saw it fall off of your weapon." Ms. Varrum replied.

Daric jumped out of the bullhead and walked over to where Ms. Varrum and her guards were standing. Once he got there he reached out his hand and waited for Ms. Varrum to give it to him. "Sorry about that, it won't happen again."

"Oh it's fine, things like this happen." Ms. Varrum said. "But this power regulator is damaged and will not function properly if you put it back in your weapon, a huntsmen need his weapons at top functionality."

"Alright, then I can get it fixed back at Beacon." Daric replied.

"It will take an hour for you to get there, and around two hours to fully repair your weapon." Ms. Varrum countered. "We can fix it here in under an hour and even add some upgrades to it if you'd like."

"Upgrades, are you sure that this won't bother you?" Daric asked.

"I'm sure, we have a surplus of power regulators, and we recently built a repair unit that will do all of that so you don't have to get your hands dirty." Ms. Varrum suggested.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Daric asked his team.

"Sure, just make sure it doesn't take too long." Luna replied.

"Alright, take me to get the upgrade." Daric said.

"Then come this way." Ms. Varrum said showing him to the front of the factory.

Once inside they took Daric deep into the factory, going through heavy machinery until they got to a hallway. Down the hallway were several doors, each labeled as different projects. At the end of the hall was a lab that had all the parts necessary to repair and upgrade Daric's weapon, Eclipse. Daric, Ms. Varrum, and her guards went into the room and activated the repair unit. Daric saw all the new tech in the room, a lot of it looking like it was from Atlas. The repair unit was in the far side of the room, along with tool chests and kits. The room had a big table in the middle of it, with parts and servers connecting to the ceiling. On his left were boxes containing the parts that he could use to repair Eclipse.

"So, where do I put my weapon?" Daric asked.

"Over there will be fine, i'll help you get the parts you'll need." Ms. Varrum replied pointing at the table in the middle of the table. Daric set Eclipse on the table and walked over to the repair unit.

"This is some pretty advanced stuff." Daric complemented.

"It is isn't it, we make sure to take our mistakes and learn from them to make better version of previous inventions." Ms. Varrum replied. "So, what is it like being a huntsman in training?"

"It's a lot of work, but i'm sure you know hard work as well." Daric replied.

"Yes, the bureaucrats in power are always breathing down my neck, and I must say it is annoying." Ms. Varrum said. "Honestly, name one person who likes them."

"Other bureaucrats." Daric replied.

"Touche, but my wish is that they don't have to regulate what I do anymore." Ms. Varrum declared.

"And how will you do that?" Daric asked.

Before she could answer, Daric looked into the reflection of the repair unit's glass covering and saw Ms. Varrums guards aiming their weapons at him, along with taking out stun batons. Daric then realized that the entire thing was a set up, and he fell for the easiest trick in the book. As the guards got closer to him, Daric flipped around and side-kicked the first guard. The guard stumbled towards the table, where he dropped his gun and baton. The second guard went in for a strike with his own baton, but missed. Daric ducked and using his semblance, punched the second guard across the room into the other guards. Daric grabbed the baton from the first guard and stunned him, knocking him out and leaving the other guards. Daric then grabbed Eclipse, but noticed that the power regulator was still attacked. Eclipse didn't need repairs, so all of this was a set up. Daric, now dual-wielding Eclipse and a guards baton, charged at the remaining guards.

A third guard shot at Daric, but due to his semblance, he was able to go faster than the bullets and get up close to the guards. Daric used the baton and swept the guard from his feet, then punching down with Eclipse into the floor. The impact created a crater and sent shockwaves all around the lab. Daric looked over and saw Ms. Varrum standing next to the boxes unphased by the situation that has happened. Daric charged at Ms. Varrum full force, but stopped just in time to see a blade coming from the ceiling. Dric backed up and saw who tried to stab him, it was David. Daric gew in anger, his semblance flaring up and turning the lab into a sauna. Before Daric could charge once more, David pulled out a sonic imploder and threw it at Darics feet. The sonic imploder blew up, trapping Daric in a bubble of bone shattering shockwaves. Daric yelled in pain from the shockwaves, barely able to move at all in the bubble. Then seconds in and his aura was gone, leaving his body to take the full damage of the imploder. The imploder shut off and released Daric from his prison, falling to the ground almost unconscious. Ms. Varrum walked over to Daric and knelt down, giving him a smug smile.

"Do it illegally of course." Ms. Varrum said before Daric went unconscious.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Factory**

Daric was waking up a few hours later, and his head was hurting a lot. He opened his eyes and was dazed, his head facing his chest and feet. Daric shook his head and noticed that he was strapped to a table at a seventy degree angle. The restraints were made of Atlesian titanium along with cyber security locks. Daric looked around the dark room and noticed that the only light there was over his head. Daric then remembered what had happened, and that made his blood boil. He tried activating his semblance to try and heat up the metal, but his aura wasn't responding. Daric's aura was up, but it wasn't listening to him for some reason. Before he could struggle any more a figure came into view in the light, it was David.

"I never knew it would be this easy to catch you off guard, your skills as an assassin have gone down, even though your fighting style has gotten better." David said.

"W-why are you here?!" Daric demanded.

"I'm here to get things done, and that is what i'm doing." David replied.

"If you wanted to kill me then you would have already done it by now, so why not?" Daric asked.

"Because I have plans that involve you." David replied. "I need your help."

"My help, ain't that rich." Daric retorted.

"Daric, listen to me." David pleaded.

"No, because the past few months i've had to fight for my life, against you, Astika, and Manasa, why can't you just let me go?" Daric asked. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore!"

"It's not that simple Daric, she will be coming after you as long as you're alive." David said.

"So what, you're on my side now?" Daric hissed.

"Oh for the love of, will you two get on with it!" Ms. Varrum yelled coming into the light. "I swear, you two bicker like children."

"Why are you helping him!?" Daric asked. "He's dangerous!"

"I already told you, bureaucrats only care about ruining people's lives, so I have to find an alternate way to get money." Ms. Varrum replied.

"By siding with the devil because of your greed, how poetic." Daric retorted.

"You act just like when we were children." David said shaking his head. "Is my transport ready?"

"Actually, the deal has changed." Ms. Varrum replied as her men surrounded David, aiming their guns at his head.

"What is the meaning of this?!" David yelled.

"An insurance policy, why let you take him back when I can reap the benefits myself." Ms. Varrum said. "If I take him to your mother myself, then I would have done a great job that you have failed at, and all the rewards will be mine."

"He is mine to take, not yours!" David yelled again, grabbing the hilt of his blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ms. Varrum said smugly.

"Tell me why." David demanded.

Ms. Varrum took out a remote and pressed a button. The table started to glow blue, sending electricity into Daric's body causing untold pain. Daric started to yell in pain, making David take his hand away from his sword. David looked in horror as Daric started to thrash around violently, trying to get away from the table to no avail. David looked over to Ms. Varrum with a sickly look on her face, putting David in checkmate.

"Alright, stop!" David pleaded.

"Good, you're listening." Ms. Varrum replied deactivating the electricity, causing Daric to go unconscious. "Now, here's how things are going to go. You'll leave and never come back, and i'll take this little money maker to your mother and make a deal."

"You wouldn't dare." David scorned.

"It's nothing personal, just business." Ms. Varrum replied. "Now get out of my factory."

David knew he couldn't risk Daric's life, so he had to listen to her. He turned to the door and walked towards it, but he gave some stern words before he left. "He was right, if you make deals with the devil, he always wins in the end."

"Oh, but not this time." Ms. Varrum said with a smug face. She then turned to Daric, and had a plan pop into her head. "Now then, let's see what we can do to you."

* * *

**Beacon**

The team was getting nervous, Daric hadn't come back in a while and it was getting dark. Luna was pacing while Tera was in the kitchen making dinner and Aaron cleaning Peacemaker. Luna didn't like the idea of him taking so long to fix something so easy. Her pacing was making Tera and Aaron get on edge to, but mainly for her sanity. Luna was trying to locate Daric with her semblance, and he was still at the factory. After a few minutes, Aaron decided to speak up and try and calm her nerves.

"Luna, can you stop pacing, you're freaking us out." Aaron asked.

"Sorry, I just have a bad feeling since Daric hasn't come back yet." Luna replied.

"He'll be fine, he's just getting a repair job, things like this happen." Aaron reassured her.

"Maybe, but replacing a part so common like that shouldn't take so long." Luna said. "And what about you, you're weapon's parts don't get made anymore."

"I made sure to get every existing part that I need for this bad boy to work, and I make sure that it is cleaned every week in case it tried to fail on me." Aaron replied.

"Where do you keep those spare parts?" Tera asked still in the kitchen.

"Remember that black bag that's heavy as hell?" Aaron replied.

"Oh, that one." Tera cringed, just remembering how heavy it was.

"Either way, he would have contacted us by now." Luna said. "I just don't like it."

"Luna, you're starting to sound like one of those doomsday preppers, always paranoid and afraid of everything that moves in the shadows." Aaron joked. "He'll be fine, he's from a crime family that trained them since birth, so I think he can handle himself."

"Besides, i'm sure he's on his way right now." Tera replied walking in with dinner. "Eat up, this is my famous Atlesian bear stew."

"Bear meat, now you're talking." Aaron blurted taking off the fixed Peacemaker off of the table.

Before they could get situated, there was a knock at the door. Luna, Tera, and Aaron looked over to the door and thought that it was Daric, but he has a key. Luna went to open the door, and he saw a crimson chestplate right in front of her face. Luna looked up and yelped as she saw David in their doorway. Aaron grabbed Peacemaker and aimed it at David's head, but Luna was in the way of getting a clear shot. Tera called in her suit that was in the corner of the room, the pieces flying onto her body and forming her armor.

"Luna, back away from the doorway!" Aaron ordered.

"Calm down, i'm not here to fight." David replied.

"Tell us something more believable, we're not falling for it." Tera said taking her swords out.

"Please, just listen to me." David asked.

"No way, you tried to kill us!" Tera scorned.

"I know, and you have every right to be mad at me, but right now we have more important things to talk about." David pleaded. "Daric is in trouble and I need your help."

"Ha, don't make us laugh." Aaron retorted.

"No, he's right, Daric's in trouble." Luna replied.

"How do you know?" Aaron asked.

"I looked into his mind, it tells me everything and it can't hide the truth." Luna said.

"Thank you." David murmured to Luna, Luna giving him a slight nod.

"So what, we're supposed to trust him?" Tera asked.

"I don't care if you trust me, but right now we need to rescue Daric." David said.

"Rescue him from the factory, you bastard." Aaron spat. "You lured him in with Ms. Varrum's help and now she double crossed you."

"Exactly, now will you help me or not?" David asked.

"We will help you." Luna said. "And that is final."

"Fine." Tera said walking over and out the door. Aaron rolled his eyes and walked towards the door as well. Before he walked out of the door, he turned to face David.

"When all of this is over, I won't hesitate to kill you." Aaron scorned.

"Then that makes two of us." David replied.

* * *

**Factory**

It was midnight, and the guards were more alert than most nights. The guards and mechs were all around and guarding every entrance and looking at every shadow. One guard walked forward to get a better look at his surroundings, but as he got farther and farther from the factory door, he could hear a sharp noise coming from his left. He looked over and was immediately struck by a crimson blade, his head falling to the floor along with his body. The other guards were in shock by what had just happened, but they quickly got their guns up and started to fire at David. David rushed them, dodging their bullets and cutting them down. The guard he got to first was immediately cut in half from the head to the groin. The other guards turned and fired, but David was using one of the halves of the second guard as a shield. David threw the dead half to the other guards, the body knocking two of them down. David charged and swung his sword low, cutting into the two guards and killing them both. David turned and pointed the tip of his sword at the last remaining guard, who had dropped his gun in fear of death.

"Smart." David said. "Now, we need a key to get in."

The guard grabbed a key card from his pocket, his arms trembling in fear. The guard raised it up and held it in David's face. David took the key from the guard, lowering his sword in the process. The guard fell to his knees, not being able to handle what had just happened. Before he could speak, David swung his sword down and cut off the guards head. From the shadows came Luna, Tera, and Aaron, who did not like all the bloodshed that had happened.

"You couldn't have knocked them out?" Luna asked.

"It comes with being an assassin, you aim for a kill spot." David replied.

"You're just full of edginessm aren't you." Aaron retorted.

"Guys, we need to get in." Luna said. "You got the key card?"

"Yes, now get you-" David said before being cut off. The large hanger doors beside the smaller door started to open. As the doors were opening, the team saw several dozen guards and mechs pointing their guns at them. At the center of it all was Ms. Varrum, with a simple pistol in her hand. The four of them were now outnumbered, easily twenty guards and two mechs for each of them to take down. Ms. Varrum was smiling at the group of huntsmen in training and the assassin, knowing that they would be back.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Ms. Varrum mocked.

"Where is Daric, where is my brother!?" David yelled.

"Oh, you want to see him, then why not." Ms. Varrum said signaling someone to come over. From the back of the mechs and guards came an individual, it was Daric. He walked over to Ms. Varrums side, stopping right next to her. Something was off about him, he wasn't responsive to seeing his team and brother tight in front of him. "There you go."

"What did you do to him!?" David asked.

"A neural link regulator, a new technology that can make anyone a slave." Ms. Varrum replied. "The individual is unable to see, smell, or feel what he is doing, so he's basically a robot. And I know as well as anyone with a brain that Atlas would buy these in stock."

"You're a monster." Luna blurted out.

"Maybe, but you won't live to tell anyone about it." Ms. Varrum hissed.

"Good luck with that lady, we're taking him back." Aaron retorted.

"And we're taking you with us." Tera said.

"Then you'll have to get past them, and him." Ms. Varrum replied. "Kill them!"

The guards and mechs charged at the team, making a b-line for David. Daric cracked his neck and charged in as well, Eclipse in hand and semblance activated. The remnants of team DLTA and David braced themselves for a fight that would test their skills. Two mechs were the first to go in, firing their cannons at the students. With quick thinking, Aaron stopped all the bullets that were coming at them and forced them back to the mechs. The mechs bullets then shredded the mechs and some of the guards, that left six mechs and seventy two guards left, along with Daric. Daric got passed Aarons gravity field and started to split them up, but going for David as his main target. Daric swung down for a quick strike, but David blocked it with his sword. David grabbed one of Daric's legs and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Before he could strike the back of Daric's neck, Daric flipped around and shot off a bolt into David's chest.

Aarons gravity field was weakening, the amount of bullets that were overtaking him were beginning to drain his aura. Tera saw this and threw down some seeds into the ground. Using her semblance, the seeds grew into giant vines that helped take most of the on coming fire. The thickness of the vines made it practically bulletproof, and it could give them some time. The vines created boulders when they sprouted from the ground, so Aaron turned his attention to them. Aaron redirected his semblance to lifting the boulders and forming a shield mixed of vines and rock. Luna was helping David try and snap Daric out of his enslavement.

"Can't you just go into his mine!?" David yelled blocking a second strike from Daric.

"I need to focus, so no, I can't." Luna replied getting behind Daric.

Luna transformed Emerald Blaze into a spear and tried to get Daric's attention. Luna thrust her spear towards Daric, making him move out of the way and into one of David's strikes. David swung horizontally and caused Daric to block in the nick of time. Daric blocking his attack, caused Luna to knock his feet from under him and make him fall to the ground. Before Daric could get up, David straddled him and forced his head to the side to expose the back of his neck. Luna ran over and pressed her palm onto Daric's head, making him calm down. David ripped of the neural link regulator, smashing it with his fist.

"We got him." Luna declared.

"About time!" Aaron yelled.

Aaron used the last of his semblance to throw the rocks into the guards and mechs. The guards were squished, their bodies breaking and dying instantly. The mechs weren't able to destroy the boulders, also being brushed bot the pilots surviving, but just barely. Tera lowered the vines, showing the carnage that Aaron had inflicted onto the defense units.

"Damn, remind me not to get on your bad side." Tera exclaimed.

From the shadows and smoke, a survivor was trying to escape. David was the first to see this, and rushed to catch the one that was running away. The individual was none other than Ms. Varrum, and she started to fire at David. David blocked the shots and cut off her hand that had the pistol. Ms. Varrum yelled in pain, falling to her knees and holding the stub of where he hand once was. She looked up to see the tip of David's sword, and seeing his face full of anger. Before David could strike, Luna yelled out to him to stop.

"David stop, she doesn't deserve to die." Luna called out, carrying a limp Daric over her shoulders.

"Why not, she turned him into a slave." David replied. "And that is something that I cannot allow to go unpunished."

"She will be punished by the council for what she has done, and she will be locked away forever." Luna countered. "So please, just put the sword down, no more killing."

"Fine." David replied walking towards team DLTA. Before he got to them, he stopped dead in his tracks. "But the devil always gets his payment."

David swiftly turned around and swung his sword down. Ms. Varrum yelled in horror but was suddenly silenced, her head rolling into the hanger with the expression of fear on her face. The rest of DLTA were shocked by what he had done. David sheathed his sword and turned back to the group.

"Murder may be wrong for you, but not for me." David said. David grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, he was gone without a trace.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Beacon**

After the factory attack, Daric had been acting a bit strange. The rest of team DLTA caught on really quickly, but they also withheld that David had helped rescue him. Since this was a traumatic event for Daric they thought it was good for him to not stress about more things going on. Ever since then, Daric had been ignoring everyone around him, walking away when someone was trying to talk to him, barely eat anything, and be out somewhere late at night doing gods know what. The rest of DLTA and STRQ were starting to think that he was shutting down, not wanting to deal with his family anymore. He's been more sporadic with his actions, but his mood has been the same overall. DLTA and STRQ were in combat class and things were going smoothly for the most part. One person from each team would go up and spar until the other's aura went into the red, much like in the fighting festival. The first fight was wrapping up with Raven being the victor and the other student getting his ass kicked.

"The winner is Raven Branwen, congratulations." Orion said.

"There's no need for congratulations, I would have won anyways." Raven said smugly.

"Whatever you say, but don't let your confidence overtake you." Orion replied rolling his eyes. Raven and the other student got out of the ring, leaving Orion to pick the next two fighters. "Alright, the next two are Qrow Branwen and Daric Core."

"Alright, see you on the ground." Qrow said patting Daric on the back. Qrow walked off to get his weapon, while Daric was still sitting down doing nothing.

"Hey, Daric, are you going to get ready or not?" Orion asked.

"I-I will." Daric replied getting up. Before he could walk off, Luna grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Before you go, tell us what's going on." Lun demanded.

"Nothing is going on, I need to get down to the ring." Daric hissed pulling away from Luna and walking off to collect his weapon. DLTA and STRQ looked on as he left to go fight Qrow, and they knew something was up.

"That was nothing like him." Tera said.

"Yeah, he's been like this for weeks, whatever he's hiding it's eating him from the inside." Aaron replied.

"Back at Signal, he acted like this when ever I brought up his scar." Taiyang blurted out. "Even though it lasted around a few seconds."

"But this is far worse than before, whatever is going on it must have really messed with him." Summer interjected.

"Can't you go into his head and find out?" Tera asked.

"He won't let anyone get close, especially me." Luna replied. "And even if I was able to get close enough, it would take a long time for me to find what is bothering him."

"Well let's look at the facts, he's gotten his ass beat by his brother several times like at the beach, he lowered his guard and was captured by a corrupt businesswoman, and he's wanted dead by his own family." Aaron examined. "So my best guess is that he's wanting s to stay away from him because he feels responsible whenever they show up and doesn't want us to get hurt."

"That sounds like one hell of a theory." Raven replied sitting down next to Summer.

"What do you think it could be?" Summer asked.

"I would just say he's going through some warrior stress, for Qrow and I it take around a few days to get over it, some even longer." Raven suggested.

"Wait, where are you from?" Luna asked.

"Misteral, why?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Luna replied. "Look, the fight's about to start."

"This is going to be good." Taiyang ventured.

Qrow and Daric got down into the ring with their weapons. Qrow's weapon was a giant greatsword, along with two shotgun barrels next to the hilt. The blade can retract for storage and extend for a fight. Qrow was the first in the ring and had the sword over his shoulder, waiting for Daric to come out and fight. Once Daric got there, he took out Eclipse and into a brawler stance. Daric's face was still the same plain expression he's had for weeks, but his eyes told that he was ready to fight. Qrow being Qrow, decided to show off and twirl his sword around his body, along with trying to impress the girls from the other teams. Orion looked at both combatants and sounded the bell to start the fight.

Daric went in first, catching Qrow off guard and slamming his fist into his jaw. Daric then proceeded to spin kick him into the wall, leaving a small crater from the impact. Everyone was shocked by how ruthless Daric had become in those few short seconds. Qrow fell to his knees and grabbed his jaw, readjusting it even though it wasn't dislocated. Qrow decided not to play anymore games and went on the assault, crashing his blade into Eclipse. The shockwave from the attack cracked nearby pillars and glass, but Daric was still unphased. Qrow swiped his leg down to try and knock Daric to the ground, but was stopped by Daric creating a pulse. The pulse knocked Qrow back and into a defensive stance, readying himself for Daric's next attack. Daric started his attack with a volley of punches charged by his semblance, his body showing the red cracks in his skin. Qrow was able to block the punches with his sword due to how big it was, but that wasn't enough. Each punch that Daric dealt dented Qrow's sword with a fist sized hole.

Everyone in the classroom were shocked that Daric was more powerful than before, and it was scary to say the least. Daric was dealing more damage than ever before, and Qrow was having a hard time catching up with his speed. Raven had a face full of fear, she thought that Qrow would be able to handle this, but she didn't expect this to happen at all. The sheer power from each attack could even be felt in the bones of the students above the ring. Taiyang stopped cheering and Summer covered her mouth in horror. Luna, Tera, and Aaron were shocked beyond belief, they never thought that Daric would go this far in a simple sparring match. Qrow needed to get out of this bind one way or another, and he had to do it fast. He noticed that Daric's punches were in a pattern, after every fourth punch there was an opening for a second. Qrow timed the punches, making sure he didn't mess this up. Once the fourth punch was done with, Qrow backflipped and kicked Daric in the chest, getting away in time.

Daric stood firm and held his ground, not moving from the kick that Qrow dealt. Qrow landed on his feet a few feet away from Daric, his sword behind him at his side. Qrow pressed a button and his sword started to transform into a scythe, and a large one at that. Qrow started to swing the scythe around, striking Daric and knocking him back into the middle of the ring. Daric blocked the strike with Eclipse, but still felt the full blow. Daric lowered his arm and started to breath heavily, his hand gripping Eclipse tighter. Daric took a step forward, falling to his knee and breathing even more. Steam was starting to pour out of the cracks in Daric's skin, so much that it was starting to cloud up the entire room. Daric's clothes then started to burn, his jacket and shirt bursting into flames from the intense heat from the steam. Orion saw this and tried to get closer to try and stop the fight, while also ordering the other students to evacuate from the room. Qrow decided to stay and help Orion try and stop Daric from burning up.

Daric's body started to create sparks of electricity, the electricity flashing out and striking the floor. The head was getting so bad that Orion's and Qrow's shirts were catching fire. They were forced to take them off or get burned, but their aura was protecting them from the heat. Orion took out an ice dust crystal and placed it into the hilt of his sword, turning it into a type of sub-zero fire extinguisher. The blade started to glow white, blasting Daric with the full force of a blizzard. Qrow got an actual extinguisher and sprayed down Daric as well, but it wasn't enough. The pure heat coming from Daric was menting the ice faster than it could be administered. The cracks that were on Daric's skin started to glow white, signalling a change. Before the two could react, a pulse fare more powerful than any before it burst forth and threw them back into the walls. Once the dust had settled, Orion got up to see what had happened, and what he saw was something he never thought he would see again. Daric was standing in the middle of the ring, but instead of his cracks being red, they turned into a silverish white. His aura was swirling around him, showing that it had grown from before.

"Huh, another case of aura evolution." Orion murmured.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Beacon**

After the explosion from Daric aura evolution, it has spread across the school like wildfire. The news that another one of team DLTA's members went through an aura revolution made them the most talked about team at Beacon. Other students either praised DLTA as having high potential or envied them for getting boosts in their aura. Either way it got a lot of attention, and some unwanted attention. Several of the students were fangirling over DLTA and how they were so powerful, and that didn't sit well with them at all. Every day since then they have had to deal with around two to three girls knocking on their door wanting to see Daric. They even couldn't walk to class without getting harassed by other students that wanted to take pictures of them. Winter was almost over and it was heating up a bit, but still cold enough for people to wear a light jacket.

"Ugh, how many was it this time?" Tera asked.

"Four girls now, I can't believe they won't stop even though we've already told them not to." Luna replied flopping onto the bed. "I'm so tired."

"It's ten o'clock on a saturday, you'll be fine." Aaron said.

"I guess, but i'm the one who has to answer the door every time." Luna groaned.

"Hey, Daric can't answer or he'll be trampled, and Aaron and I have to do some repairs on our equipment." Tera declared. "So you'll have to do it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it will probably cool down later." Daric replied doing pull ups on the bathroom door frame. Over the weeks past this Daric has grown in a more muscular build, and it was obvious. He had his shirt off, and it revealed that he had a six pack and the scars that he had gained from the battle at the beach.

"How long are you going to be doing that?" Luna asked.

"I can't just wait around to get attacked by my brother again, so I have to get stronger than before." Daric replied. "I've been to weak to stop them from ever coming back and trying to hurt you guys, so i'm going to get as strong as I can and take them down one and for all."

"Daric, i'm happy that you want to take down your family for almost trying to kill you, but we're still human, and faunus." Aaron said glancing at Luna. "We all have limits, so we need to do as much as we can with what energy we have."

"Good point, go down to Vale and get us some coffee." Daric agreed. "It will give me the energy to keep going, and Luna to so she won't collapse like just now."

"Wait, i'm not getting you all drinks." Aaron retorted.

"Say 'aye' if you want Aaron to get coffee." Daric said. "Aye."

"Aye." Luna mumbled raising her hand.

"Aye." Tera replied.

"You gotta be kidding me." Aaron groaned.

"Nope, now go get coffee, and something for yourself." Daric Demanded.

Aaron groaned and put his weapon together, gathering his things and walking out the door. When he closed the door he was met by three girls, wanting to see Daric. Aaron rolled his eyes and pushed passed them, leaving them in the hallway alone. He got down to the landing pad and got onto a bullhead heading to Vale, along with a few other students and staff of Beacon. Once he got there he pulled up the best coffee shop in town, finding it was a few miles away from the Vale landing pad. He groaned that he had to do a milk run, and started walking towards the coffee shop. As Aaron was walking, he was contemplating what the team would want, along with how stupid he had to go down here to get coffee. Once he got to the coffee shop he saw that it was packed, but a short line so no complaining here. After a minute or two he was now able to talk to the cashier and make the order.

"Welcome to Barkducks, how may I be of service?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah, I need one black, one espresso, one latte, and one flat white." Aaron replied. "Along with a box of chocolate donuts."

"Alright sir, that will be thirty five lien." the cashier said. Before Aaron could pull out his wallet, he felt a sharp object ridding up his spine.

"He'll also get get a cappuccino, he always forgets." a voice came from behind him. Aaron recognized that voice, the voice of an assassin that he had met before, Astika. From what Aaron could see, Astika was wearing a tight red v-neck t-shirt, along with blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. Astikas tail had a small dagger attached to the end of it, and it was jabbing into his spine.

"Oh, are you two together?" the cashier asked.

"Y-yes, one y-year and counting." Aaron replied putting up a fake smile trying not to get killed then and there.

"Alright, then it's forty lien then." the cashier said. Aaron took out his wallet and paid the cashier, putting it back and waiting for his coffee. Once he got the coffee and donuts, Astika made him sit down in a nearby booth, her tale still on his back. One they sat down Astika wrapped her long tail around Aarons waist, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"I must admit, the relationship angle was smart on your end." Astika complemented taking out a donut and starting to eat it. "Makes it much easier to sit next to you."

"H-how did you find me?" Aaron asked trying to keep his cool.

"I was following you ever since you got off of the bullhead, you were pretty easy to spot." Astika mocked, putting down the donut and taking a sip of coffee. "I just want a few answers out of you."

"Then what, you'll kill me?" Aaron asked.

"Depends, you do look good in a swimsuit." Astika replied. "It would be a shame to kill you."

"Then sorry to disappoint, but i'll be getting out of here." Aaron retorted.

"No you won't." Astika hissed tightening her tail around Aarons waist.

"T-then what do you want to know?" Aaron asked.

"I just wanted to know how strong Daric has gotten." Astika replied. "He's been all over the Beacon chat net lately."

"And i'm sure you already know." Aaron retorted rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there's still much to learn, and since you're partners with him then I will get the most out of you." Astika said.

"He's had an aura evolution, it gives the user enhanced aura and semblance, so there." Aaron blurted out. "Can I go now?"

"No, I want to know everything, all that he is doing and if he had gotten any stronger." Astika demanded.

"Fine, his semblance has his cracks go from red to white and he's been exercising lately to get stronger." Aaron said.

"Good, now more." Astika demanded.

"Ma'am, is there something I can help you with?" the cashier asked walking up to the booth that Astika and Aaron were in.

"No, now go away." Astika hissed.

"No ma'am, I believe I can't do that." the cashier replied.

"What did you just say to me?" Astika asked. Astika looked at the cashier, wanting to kill her on the spot for interrupting her talking to Aaron. She looked around and noticed that most of the people in the cafe were looking at them, that was when she realised it. The cafe was a front for another crime syndicate, and she had just walked into their territory. Aaron picked up on this very quickly, and decided to act upon it.

"So ma'am, would you like any help?" the cashier asked.

"Actually, this table needs to be cleaned." Aaron said flipping the table onto the cashier and facing it to the rest of the patrons.

The other patrons jumped out of their chairs and pulled out knives and guns. The patrons started to fire upon the up-turned table, trying to kill Astika and Aaron. The two rolled the wooden table towards to the barista, where they had pulled out a gun. Astika stabbed the barista in the head with her dagger on her tail, the body falling to the floor. The two jumped over the counter and were now behind more protective cover. Aaron pulled out Peacemaker and tried to get a shot off, but the oncoming fire was too much for him to get a shot off. Aaron got back down to where Astika was crouched, wanting to know what she had done.

"Who are these freaks!?" Aaron asked.

"Their a smaller syndicate, trying to get more territory but usually failing, they have a vendetta against us." Astika replied.

"Why am I not surprised, we need to get out of here." Aaron said.

"Well your the only one with a weapon, so good luck." Astika said.

"You're an assassin, don't you have knives or daggers?" Aaron groaned.

"All I have is this." Astika said pointing at the small dagger on her tail. "So I can't kill them all without my weapons or armor."

"Great, we're trapped." Aaron retorted. "Talk about a shitty first date."

"How original of you." Astika groaned rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one that forced me to say it to save my own skin." Aaron countered. "Either way we're not getting out of this situation."

"Maybe we can, do you have a gravity dust crystal?" Astika asked.

"I always have one, it's part of my semblance." Aaron said.

"Then get ready to throw it, i'll make a smoke bomb." Astika said gathering a mixer, the shot down cash register, and a bag of flower.

Aaron grabbed a gravity dust crystal from his side pocket and was ready to throw it into the crowd of syndicate members. As soon as Astika was done with the smoke bomb, they each threw their respective items into the crowd. The syndicate members shot down and destroyed the smoke bomb, but not the dust crystal. The dust crystal landed in the middle of the group and shattered, leaving Aaron to do the rest. Aaron punched the ground and created a glyph, activating his semblance and being powered by the dust crystal. The syndicate members started to fall to the floor one by one, leaving an opening for the two to get out of the cafe. Aaron and Astika jumped the counter and ran for the exit, but some of the syndicate members were strong enough to resist the increase in gravity. One of them grabbed Astika by the tail and pulled her back, leaving her unable to escape. Aaron turned around and then turned back to the exit, contemplating on what he should do, save himself or take in Astika to the cops. Aaron shook his head and grabbed Astika, pulling her out the door along with him.

The two fell to the ground, seeing that the effect of the gravity dust was fading fast. They looked at each other and Astika slashed Aaron across his face. Aaron yelled in pain, gripping his face and blood coming from the gash she had given him. Astika quickly got up and ran away from the scene, leaving Aaron with the cafe. Aaron got on one knee and still held one of his hands over his face, getting his things together and running off as well, not getting the coffee at all.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day**


	22. Chapter 22

**Beacon**

Taiyang, one of the most headstrong students at Beacon, also one of the most stubborn. He would always try and impress other students to show that he was a great fighter, but would ultimately fall flat on his ass. With all honesty, he was probably the weakest on team STRQ by far. He was a brawler like Daric and a few other students, but he was usually overconfident than the rest. He didn't want to be the butt of jokes anymore, but he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. The dance was coming to Beacon before the fighting festival, and Taiyang knew that he had to make his mark then and there. The way he was going to make his mark was to ask out the most feared freshmen student at Beacon, Raven Branwen. If he could ask her out and her say yes, his reputation would go higher than ever before. He was walking back to his dorm room with a smile on his face, he was going to ask Raven out to the dance that weekend.

"Hey guys." Taiyang said opening the door to his dorm room. The dorm room was a bit dark since it was movie night, and the tv was playing a horror movie. STRQ, along with DLTA were there waiting for Tai to unload the snacks he had gotten. The tv was parallel to a couch and some bean bags.

"Finally, what took you so long!?" Raven spat.

"I-There was air traffic so I wouldn't be able to get back as soon as I said." Taiyang stuttered.

"Whatever, just give us the food." Raven said rolling her eyes. Qrow elbowed her in the side and gave her a stern look, making her reluctantly groan. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"There you go." Qrow said. "Thanks Tai."

"No problem." Taiyang said with a smile.

"Quiet, it's going to start." Summer said hugging a pillow, eager to see what the movie had in store.

"What's the movie again?" Taiyang asked sitting down next to Raven.

"It's called 'Them', it's about some clowns in a sewer system or something." Daric replied. "But this is the remake and people say it's really good."

"Oh, neat." Taiyang said grabbing some popcorn and sitting back to enjoy the movie.

"Crap!" Qrow yelled.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I don't have my flask." Qrow mumbled.

"Don't worry, I got you." Aaron said pulling out a six pack of beer.

"Ha, you're my hero." Qrow declared taking one beer and drinking it.

Once the movie started it was a heavy hitter, the scares, suspense, and drama were amazingly done. The movie was about a town in southern part of the continent of Sanus, who every twenty years there would be a disappearance of a family that has lived there for some time. A group of young huntsmen were tasked with trying to find the reason behind the disappearances. All of the huntsmen there lived there for some time, and the younger sister of one of the huntsmen went missing when they were children. The huntsmen soon realized that it wasn't any ordinary grimm that was doing this, it was an old human looking grimm that used to be in a traveling circus until he was merged with Beowolf blood. The clown was now hunting with the thirst of any grimm and would live on until someone killed it. At the end of the movie older sibling of the dead girl kill the grimmafied clown. When the movie was done Aaron was asleep, Summer was grabbing Qrow's arm from her fear, Qrow was drunk so he didn't care, and everyone else had enjoyed the movie.

"Well that was a good movie, but I think we're going to clock in for tonight." Daric said getting off a bean bag and gathering his team. He slapped Aaron away from his nap and helped him out the door.

Taiyang thought this was the perfect time to ask Raven to the dance. He took a deep breath, and gained the courage to finally ask her. "H-hey, Raven?"

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I was wondering if you wou-" Before Taiyang could finish, he was called over by Luna.

"Hey Tai, can you help me with something." Luna asked.

"I-i'll be right back." Taiyang said getting up and walking over to the hallway. He meets up with Luna to see what she needs help with. Taiyang closes the door and "What's up?"

"I know that you want to ask Raven out to the dance this weekend." Luna blurted out.

"Ah, don't say that out loud!" Taiyang stammered. "How did you know?"

"I can see in your mind." Luna said.

"You did that during the movie?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, I already knew what was going to happen so I was a bit bored." Luna replied. "And I must say that is some plan to get you back up the social ladder."

"It's not like that, I want her to know that i'm not weak and that I can be a good boyfriend." Taiyang said.

"No, you want others to not see you as weak." Luna replied. "Lying to me is like talking to a brick wall, you can't do it."

"Fine, but what do I do to get her to go out with me?" Taiyang asked.

"For one, you need to stop trying to hard, women can smell desperation from a mile away." Luna said. "So you'll have to not think about it while thinking about it."

"I don't follow?" Taiyang blurted.

"All you need to do is act like yourself on the outside, while planning on the inside." Luna suggested.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Taiyang said.

"Several students are going to go shopping tomorrow for the dance, mainly for suits and dresses, all you need to do is try and find out what she likes." Luna replied.

"What if she already has someone ask her out?" Taiyang asked.

"Really, you're the only one that has the balls to ask her out, even the upperclassmen don't have those." Luna said. "You'll be fine."

"Alright." Taiyang said. "Wait, don't you have anybody asking you out?"

"No, I don't really like dances so I may stay back here." Luna replied.

"Well, thanks for the pep-talk, I really appreciate it." Taiyang said opening the door.

"No problem, now go get her tiger." Luna said with a smile.

* * *

**Vale**

Now that it was the next day, Taiyang could spring his plan into motion. He was going to take his team to Vale and go shopping for food and other things, but try and take Raven to get a dress. On the way to Vale, he remembered what Luna had told him, keep yourself on the outside and the plan on the inside. Once in Vale it was a mess, everyone was searching for the best dress and suit to go to the dance. Walking passed every store they were sold out of dresses, and now he was beginning to stress out. As they shopped for food, they saw some people fight for a dress that was out of stock. Taiyang looked at his team every time they left a shop, Qrow would be irritated, Summer would try and keep the team together, and Raven would not care about anything. Before they left to go back to Beacon, Taiyang decided to stop everything to try and get Raven to get a dress.

"Hey guys, what are you guys going to do for the dance?" Taiyang asked.

"Drink, what else?" Qrow replied.

"I have a feeling that you'll spike the punch." Raven said.

"No, I like to keep my alcohol to myself." Qrow countered getting on the bullhead.

"What about you Summer?" Taiyang asked.

"I actually got mine before hand, gotta love Sahara Prime shipping." Summer replied.

"I actually forgot to get mine, i'll stay and get it." Raven said.

"Alright see you when you get back." Summer said getting on the bullhead.

"Aren't you going to?" Raven asked.

"I also forgot my suit, so I guess i'll come with you." Taiyang replied scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, come on." Raven said.

Tai and Raven left Summer and Qrow to go find their suit and dress, his plan can finally go into motion. As they went around Vale to try and find any dresses and suits, Tai made sure to act like himself and plan ahead. Shop by shop, and constant looking around, there were no stores that had a single dress or suit left. Taiyang was determined to get it, but didn't know if Raven was the same about it. He thought to himself of what the possible outcomes could be. Either she would give up and go back to Beacon, or she would find a dress and he would ask her to the dance. The state of every store being out of dresses and suits made them go into the old parts of Vale, where the first parts of Vale had been built before and after the great war. The two walked into one of the shops and it was an old tailor shop. When they walked in they saw several different types of well done suits and dresses.

"H-hello?" Taiyang called out.

"Oh hello, how may we help you today?" an old man asked walking in from the back.

"We're looking for a suit and dress for the Beacon dance." Raven replied. "Do you have anything?"

"Oh my, you're Beacon students, how lovely." an old lady said also coming out of the back of the store.

"We rarely have children your age come into our store and ask for an order." the old man said. "But since you took time out of your day we'll give you a discount."

"Oh thanks, we just need them so we can go." Taiyang replied.

"Then come in the back, we'll make your suit and dress." the old man said.

"Wait, make?" Raven asked.

"Yes, we make each of them different and comfortable for the wearer." the old lady said.

"But we need them quickly, no offense." Taiyang replied.

"We may be old, but we're as fast as when we were younger." the old lady countered.

Tai and Raven shrugged and went into the back with the old couple, Tai with the man and Raven with the lady. Tai was taken to a small room with three mirrors in front of him, and on the wall was a building kit for a suit. The old man handed Tai a sheet of paper and told him to write down what he would like the suit to be. There were check mark boxes on the paper with a few words next to them. Tai shrugged and filled in the boxes that would best fit him and his style, he wanted classy but modern, proper but approachable, and fit but reserved. Once he was done with the paper he handed it back to the old man. The old man looked it over and nodded his head, going into action to create the suit. The man started to work fast, so fast in fact that it caught Tai off guard. After about fifteen minutes, the suit was completed and Tai was now wearing it. He looked in the mirror and saw that he looked like a celebrity, he was honestly impressed.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Taiyang proclaimed.

"Indeed it is, i'm glad you like it." the old man said.

"What's your semblance?" Taiyang asked.

"It's accuracy, I was a sniper in the great war but now a tailor with my wife." the old man replied with a smile.

"How much do I owe you?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh, I would say around two hundred lien." the old man said.

"Crap, that's a lot." Taiyang exclaimed.

"It would be around three hundred if I didn't add the discount." the old man explained.

"Cash or debit?" Taiyang asked.

Once Taiyang changed back into his clothes, he went to pay for the suit and dress. He didn't know how long it would take Raven to get done with her dress. After a few minutes, Raven and the old lady came back out and Taiyang was awestruck. Raven was wearing a red and black dress with the sides of her legs showing. The back of the dress went down to the middle of her back, leaving some skin out.

"Well, what do you think?" Raven asked.

"I-I-I think it looks great on you." Taiyang stuttered.

"Did you pay already?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I did, it was cheap." Taiyang replied.

"Well, we don't have to pay for a ride back to Beacon." Raven said. She grabbed a pair of scissors and swung down, activating her semblance. A portal opened up, leaving Taiyang and the old couple in shock. "Let's go then."

"Wait, before we go I have to ask you something." Taiyang said. "Will….will you go with them to the dance this weekend?"

Raven looked at Tai like she usually does, but instead of ignoring what he said, she responded. She walked over to Tai and kissed him on the cheek, taking a step back and walking into the portal. Taiyang was left shocked by what she had done, she wanted to go with him to the dance. He soon gathered his bearings and walked through the portal, leaving the shop and right back at beacon.

"Ten lien say they get together." the old lady bet.

"He's got a long way to go." the old man said placing down a ten lien card on the counter.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Beacon**

The dance was underway, everyone was dressed up and dancing away. All the teams were in the main hall and it was going great, drinks, snacks, and couples having a great time. Raven went with Taiyang, leaving most of the school shocked that he had the balls to ask her out. Aaron went for the free food and drinks, Tera went along with Aaron since she didn't have anything else to do, Daric went to dance with Luna because she asked him first, and Qrow and Summer went even though he was a bit tipsy. One team was in charge of the dance every year, and this time it was team CNLD, who most of the team had a background in music. They were tasked with setting up a DJ, finding the music that would fit the dance, supply the flyers to all the students, and construct the light posts in the main hall. DLTA and STRQ were making their way to the main hall, along with the rest of the school that would be attending.

"You know, I never would have thought that you two would get together." Tera said.

"We're not together, it's just for this night." Raven replied.

"And plus, I get bragging right." Taiyang said holding his head up high.

"That's my sister you're talking about, you better watch yourself." Qrow spat.

"Hey, we're all on the same team so let's have a fun time." Summer requested trying to keep the team together.

"I don't know why you guys are are walking so slow, i'm going to go eat." Aaron said bolting into the main hall and leaving Tera along with the rest of the team.

"Rude, I try and be nice and he leaves me for food." Tera scouled.

"He'll probably eat everything and go into a food coma, but with you i'm sure he'll stop." Luna comforted.

"Either way, let's have a great time here." Daric declared.

The teams walked in and were met by several more teams already there. The DJ was Caroline Rain, the leader of team CNLD and a senior team. She was playing jazz at the beginning of the dance to get everyone hyped for the dance. All the boys were wearing tuxes, while the girls wore several different dresses. Luna had a green halter dress, with black leggings along with green high heels. Tera was wearing a pink one shoulder dress, leggings, high heels, and her hair in a ponytail. Summer was wearing a black and silver pouf dress with black leggings and red high heels. The group decided to split and do their own things, Tera with Aaron, and everyone else dancing. The teachers were also there to supervise the dance and make sure no students did anything stupid.

"You know, I hate being on guard duty." Orion groaned.

"It's fine, at least you get a _gift_ afterwards." Orion's wife replied in a seductive tone.

"The things I do for Beacon." Orion said with a slight grin.

As the night went on the students got more and more tired, or drunk. At every dance someone would usually spike the punch and people would get intoxicated. Thanks to aura however, you can negate the effects, unless you're an owl fanus or stupid. The slow dances were coming up and the students that had remained went along with it. Aaron was one of the students that fell to the spiked punch and had to be taken back to the dorm room to rest. The students got into pairs and started to dance to the slow and calm music that was playing. Each pair embraced each other, and a few snuck in a kiss for good measure. Luna and Daric embraced each other, even though they were friends, and danced to the music. Step by step, wave by wave, the students got closer to each other in friendship and love. Luna was having a great time, so was Daric, but she wanted to tell him the truth about what had been going on. She wanted to tell him what she had known for months, that David had been protecting him from his own family.

"D-Daric?" Luna said.

"Yeah?" Daric asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Luna said.

"Why?" Daric asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Luna replied grabbing Daric's hand and leaving the main hall to a place more secluded.

"Dang, I wonder where they're going?" Taiyang questioned.

"Maybe we should follow their example, and go to a place more _private_." Raven seductively said.

"O-oh, alright then." Taiyang agreed, the pair walking out as well and went to a private place as well.

Daric and Luna went to the back of the courtyard, where there were nobody in earshot. Once they were alone Luna took a deep breath, and decided to tell Daric what had been happening. "Daric." Luna said.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Daric asked.

"I….I have been in contact with your brother, David, and he said he was protecting you ever since the syndicate discovered you were alive." Luna blurted. There was a silence that filled the cold air, the wind blowing across the courtyard. Luna was wanting a response from Daric, but he wasn't saying anything. All Daric did was look at Luna, with no expression on his face, with no movement whatsoever. Luna was growing more and more terrified every second passed without an answer to what she had said. Maybe this shocked him so much that he has to think thought it all. Before long, Daric's face turned from neutral, too anger. He activated his semblance, the white cracks forming all around his body. "D-Daric?"

"Y-you what?" Dairc asked, the pressure in the air getting stronger and stronger.

"D-Daric, calm down and let me explain to you-" Luna was then cut off by a pulse from Daric. Luna was knocked to the floor by the pulse, leaving her in fear.

"Explain yourself!? Why would you talk to the person that wants me dead!?" Daric yelled.

"Daric, he doesn't want you dead." Luna rushed getting back up from the ground.

"Doesn't want me dead, then explain how many times how i've almost died, and how he doesn't want me dead!" Daric yelled creating another pulse, this time ripping through his tux and part of Luna's dress. Luna put up her aura to try and last as long as she could to try and convince Daric what she was saying was true.

"He needed to make it convincing so he could protect you in the long run, so he doesn't get caught and killed by your mother." Luna replied.

"How rich of a story that is! Did you write that down in a book with him as some joke!? He would never do that, even for me!" Daric yelled once more.

"Yes he would, and he has shown it several times." Luna said.

"Then tell me one, just one that would convince me so!" Daric yelled creating another pulse.

"Remember when you were captured by Ms. Varrum, he helped us get you back!" Luna yelled.

"Impossible, he would have killed you and then me!" Daric screamed.

"Why can't you just listen to me, i'm trying to tell you that your brother wants you to be safe!" Luna scorned.

"Because I know him, I know what he is like, and what he has done!" Daric screamed creating another pulse. "What, because you've known him since the beginning of school, you know everything about him, you know nothing!"

"I know that he cares about you and wants you to be safe!" Luna countered. Daric grew in more anger, his tux starting to burn off. Daric threw a punch, but not at Luna, but at a stone pillar. Once his fist collided with the pillar, the pillar shattered like glass. As the dust settled, the pressure in the air had disappeared and Daric had returned to his normal state.

"He has done more than what he has told you, we aren't the only children to Manasa." Daric mumbled. "There were once twelve of us, him the oldest, me in the middle, and Astika a few years younger."

"W-what happened to the other nine?" Luna asked.

"They…. They were killed by David, each of them slaughtered by his hands." Daric said starting to cry. "I had to watch as he killed them, he did it without any hesitation, ordered by Manasa."

"I-I" Luna said before being cut off.

"And Manasa said that they were weak, that they wouldn't be strong enough to live in the syndicate." Daric continued falling to his knees. "He was one of the ones I trusted and feared during my time in that hell, and when he threw me off that cliff, I wanted to die with no more pain."

"Daric." Luna said softly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I never choose to be in that syndicate, I never had a choice to live a happy life, and I never wanted to be a part of it." Daric whimpered. "I just wanted to be left alone, to forget all of my past and never have to deal with it ever again. But of course live has to be a bitch and I have to fight once again to get to the next day."

"Daric, you can now change that, you're no longer alone in this." Luna replied.

"I don't want to let anybody get hurt, no more." Daric said. "Not even my own team."

"We will help you in any way we can, okay?" Luna asked.

"No, go back to the dorm, we're done with this conversation." Daric mumbled.

"Daric, we will-" Luna was cut off once again.

"I SAID GO BACK TO THE DORM ROOM, NOW!" Daric yelled at the top of his lungs, reactivating his semblance and standing up. Luna took a step back and was now in fear for what had happened. Daric was still crying and the tears were vaporizing from his face. Luna didn't want to be in any more danger, so she decided to run back to the dorm room, now crying to what she had done.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Vale**

A few days have past since the dance and Aaron and Tera were out on the town. They had to go shopping for food and dust for the dorm room, since they were running low on it. They got most of what they needed, meat, fruit, and vegetables, all they needed now was dust for their weapons. The closest dust store was on an incline leading up a hill, and it was a steep one at that. The street that they were on was very rarely busy or had any people, so it was kind of like the ghost town part of Vale. Since they were at the bottom of it they had to climb all the way to the top. Thankfully Aaron's semblance made it easy for the two, but it did drain his aura a bit. As they were halfway there, Tera was checking the list to see what type of dust they needed.

"Alright, we need fire and gravity dust for your slugs, electric dust for Daric and I, and Luna needs hard light dust." Tera said reading off the list.

"Sounds good, as long as we get back soon then I don't care." Aaron replied.

"What, you have someone you'd like to get back to at Beacon?" Tera asked with a smug grin.

"No, just don't like to waste time." Aaron blurted out.

"Then i'm sorry to do this, but you'll be late im afraid." A voice said from out of nowhere. Aaron and Tera looked up at one of the light fixtures and saw Astika in her battle armor. "I must Admit, you two aren't hard to find."

"Tera, get behind me." Aaron exclaimed. Aaron did this since Tera didn't have her suit or a weapon, she was practically defenseless. Aaron took out Peacemaker and a revolver from the time he was in the coffee shop with Astika. He handed the revolver to Tera and got into a defensive position.

Astika didn't waste any time and went into the attack, bringing out her kukri knives, her new favorite weapon. She had two of them and had been training with them ever since the winter season came. Her attacked aaron first, since he was the main threat there. Astika made a wide swing and made Aaron use his whip to deflect the blades in close combat. She knew that whips couldn't be used face to face, so she used her tail and thrust past Aaron's defences. The blade on the tip of her tail went through Aarons aura and cut into his shoulder, but not enough to do much damage. Tera shot off a few shots forcing Astika to step back from Aaron and giving them some distance. Aaron reformed Peacemaker and started to fire off slugs at a rapid pace, keeping Astika at a distance.

"You okay?" Tera asked.

"Yeah, she just nicked me." Aaron replied. But before he could fire off another shot, he felt his aura starting to drain rapidly. Aaron started sweating beads and fell to one knee, not knowing what was happening.

"What's wrong, can't control your aura?" Astika mocked.

"W-what did you do to me!?" Aaron mumbled.

"Part of my semblance, I create a toxin that drains anyone of their aura, all I needed to do is get it into your bloodstream." Astika explained. "It's funny, I drain your aura, David cuts thought it, and Daric is able to smash through it, aren't we just the aura killers."

"Then I guess we'll have to take you down before it goes out." Tera said shooting at Astika once more.

Aaron got off of his knee and charged at Astika, this time going on the offensive. Aaron made a downward swing and clashed blades with Astika, making her block with her kukri knives. Aaron then shot off a slug and forced Peacemaker down and out of the hold, making Astika loose form and become vulnerable. Astika balanced herself with her tail and got back into form, ready form Aarons next attack. Aaron made an upwards swing, but it was blocked by one of Astikas blades. Tera fired off her last shot, hitting Astika in her shoulder plate and taking her attention away from Aaron. Aaron made a low sweep and knocked Astika to the ground, now more vulnerable. Astika kicked Aaron in the face and knocked him into the road, luckily there was no traffic. In the process he dropped Peacemaker and it landed next to Tera's feet. Tera picked Peacemaker up and was hesitant to use it, but had to when Astika attacked.

Astika knew that this would be an easy kill if she wanted to kill Tera, but she wanted to play around with her prey for a little bit. Tera usually used two swords instead of one os it was kind of hard for her to keep up. Astika did a downward slice and almost cut into Tera's skin, but only into her shirt. Tera shot off a slug by mistake and the recoil from the shot made the blade cut into Astikas cheek, but her aura protected her from it. Astika retaliated by stabbing Tera in her leg with the blade on her tail, luckily the toxin wasn't on the blade anymore. Tera yelled in pain and gripped her leg with her hand. Astika was now free to kill Tera, so she went for the kill. Before she could strike however, vines wrapped around her body and restrained her from attacking. Tera had thrown down some of the seeds she had brought with them, usually just as a precaution in case they were attacked and needed a quick escape.

"You're not going anywhere." Tera said tightening her grip on Astika.

"Well then, I guess I better catch my ride." Astika retorted using her tail to throw one of her knives into a heavy cargo truck. The knife hit the gear into neutral, making the truck start to go down hill. Tera looked where the truck was heading and it was going straight for Aaron. Tera couldn't throw any seeds since she used them all on Astika, but still wanting to do something. Aaron didn't have enough time to get out of the way due to the toxin, so he was hit straight on by the truck. Aaron was able to grab onto the grill of the truck and hold on and not get swept under it.

"Oh what to do, save your friend or keep me like this, what will you do?" Astika mocked.

Tera looked back and forth, thinking of what she should do. She finally decided and let go of Astika, running to go save Aaron. Astika smirked and decided she had enough fun and ran away, leaving Tera to try and save Aaron. Aaron tried to use his semblance to stop the truck from going down hill, but the toxin was suching away his aura. Aaron looked back and saw that the truck was heading towards a building, and he would be crushed between the two. Aaron tried to climb up and over the truck, but the toxin was also affecting him so he couldn't do much. The truck was going so fast that Tera couldn't catch up, but she was too late anyways. The truck hit the building head on, crashing and crushing Aaron in between them. At impact, Aaron spat up blood, and blood was all over the wall and truck. Tera got to Aaron, but she was too late to save him now. She held him in her arms and cried for him to wake up. Tera then got out her scroll and dialled the local police department.

"Police, I need help, my friend is hurt and he needs an ambulance, hurry!" Tera yelled. "Aaron, stay with me, Aaron!"

* * *

**Beacon**

Aaron was rushed to the Beacon medical ward and admitted above all other injuries. The rest of DLTA got there along with STRQ, wanting to know what had happened. Tera was still in shock by what had happened, she blamed her inaction for Aarons condition. Everyone there was in utter shock, wanting to know Aarons condition as soon as possible. It took several hours for the doctors to help Aaron as much as they could, but even that wasn't encouraging. The doctors rushed around the clock to keep Aaron stable, but his life was quickly fading. At the twelfth hour, the head doctor came out to the teams to tell them the news.

"I-I have good news and bad news." the doctor said. "Which one will you like to hear first?"

"Will he live?" Daric asked.

"Y-yes, he will, but the bad news is that…..well…..he won't be the same again." the doctor said.

"May we come in?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but only his team." the doctor said.

"Wait here guys, well tell you once we come out." Daric said to STRQ. Luna and Daric help Tera up and out of her seat and into the room where Aaron was staying. When they got into the room they saw that Aaron was in worse shape then they had thought. Aaron had blood, stitches, and casts all over his body, along with a respirator. Aaron looked liked he got mauled by a pack of beowolves, and he barely looked alive.

"A-Aaron?" Tera asked still crying. Aaron moved his head al bit to face his team, but he was in extreme pain.

"H-hey." Aaron murmured in a weak tone.

"He can barely speak, much less move." the doctor said. "I wanted to tell you all the diagnosis, so the blow would feel much less."

"D-doc, j-just tell u-us." Aaron murmured in a weak tone.

"Alright then, in the impact his spine broke in several places, he won't be able to walk anymore." the doctor said.

"S-so, he w-won't be able to be with us?" Tera asked.

"He won't be at Beacon anymore, he will be sent back to his family in Vacuo." the doctor said.

"T-this is all my fault." Tera exclaimed falling to the floor and breaking down crying. "It's all my fault."

"Tera, it isn't your fault, Astika came out of nowhere and attacked you." Luna said trying to comfort her. "If anyone is to blame then it's her."

"I hesitated, and it lead to this, it's my fault." Tera proclaimed. Daric helped Tera up and put her in a chair, then walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"To go and find Astika, and kill her." Daric said walking out of the door and into the waiting area where STRQ was waiting. Luna went after him and grabbed his arm, wanting to talk some sense into him.

"You can't go alone, she'll kill you." Luna said.

"I don't have a choice, she hurt Aaron and she needs to pay for it." Daric insisted.

"Where will you look, where will you go?" Luna asked.

"She can come after me, and that will be her mistake." Daric spat.

"For once in your life just think through this, she will make sure that you die then and there." Luna said. "But right now Aaron needs you here, not gone to look after your sister."

"Then what makes you think he'll get any better, because he won't walk anymore." Dairc replied.

"That is why he needs us here and now, to help him get better along the way." Luna explained.

"She's right, it will help if you're not gone." Raven said cutting in.

"Just stay for a little bit, then we can worry about your sister." Luna suggested.

"Fine, i'll stay." Daric mumbled. "As long as he gets better."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Beacon**

The day was stormy and Aaron's family was coming to get him and bring him home. The trip for them would be a week long, since they have outdated technology. This means that Aaron will have to stay in the Beacon medical ward for a week in pain and anguish. The doctors gave him as much as they could to fix his body, but they couldn't cure his paralysis. His treatments have been good so far, but the team was officially broken. Daric felt guilty for not being a good friend, Luna was helping the doctors with the treatments, and STRQ was consoling Tera who felt responsible for what had happened to him. Tera was admitted to the medical ward as well for any psychological effects of the encounter, and the therapists there found that she had mild PTSD after the encounter. It was a few days into the week before Aaron's family would get to Beacon, and things weren't getting better. In the medical ward, Luna and the doctors were doing treatments to try and help Aaron walk again, like holding yourself up and trying to move your legs.

Aaron was in a wheelchair and had a morphine drip attached to his arm. After the surgeries to fix his body as best as it could, the doctors were instructed to proceed with physical therapy to try and help Aaron cope with his paralysis. Aaron was put in front of two bars parallel to each other with a wide space in between them. Aaron looked up to see Luna and one of the doctors waiting for hil to get on with the physical therapy.

"What the hell is this?" Aaron asked, pumping a bit more morphine into his body.

"It's a physical therapy exercise we use for patience with your condition." the doctor replied.

"It will essentially help you with trying to move your legs." Luna explained.

"I thought I couldn't walk anymore?" Aaron retorted.

"You can't, but this has proven to get some semblance of feeling back into your lower body." the doctor said. "Please know that we're trying our best."

"Like that's much to me." Aaron replied rolling his eyes.

"Aaron, just do the damn exercise, we are trying to help you out." Luna scorned.

"Can't you just go into my head and fix all of this, isn't that one of your many semblance powers?" Aaron asked.

"I can read minds and control them, but I can't revive dead nerves." Luna explained.

"You know what, fine, i'll do your dumb exerscise." Aaron blurted grabbing onto the two bars and hoisting himself out of his wheelchair. Two nurses helped him with the morphine patch and keeping him stable on the bars. Aaron looked down to his legs, his legs hanging there like grapes on a vine. He took a deep breath and started to move his arms, trying to stay in motion and make his legs work. He started moving pretty smoothly with the nurses help.

"It's just like training wheels, you'll get rid of them and go on your own." the doctor assured. Aaron was halfway through the bars and was going great for the first time. Aaron had a little smile, thinking that he may be able to walk again due to the exercise. Before he moved again, Aaron collapsed to the floor and the morphine patch ripped out of his arm. Aaron groaned in pain as Luna and the nurses went to help him up.

"No, I can to it." Aaron hissed at the two nurses and Luna. "I don't need your help."

"Aaron, you fell, I can help you ge-" Luna was cut off by Aaron.

"IF YOU WANT TO HELP THEN YOU CAN SHUT UP!" Aaron yelled. "THERE IS NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO HELP ME!"

"Aaron, it was-" the doctor said before being cut off by Aaron.

"IS WHAT, SOMETHING THAT CAN BE FIXED!? LOOK AT ME!" Aaron yelled. "I AM USELESS NOW, I CAN'T BE A HUNTSMEN. IF I WAS IN VACUO THEN I WOULD BE LEFT ON THE STREET TO ROT!"

"But you're not in Vacuo, here we help each other." Luna replied.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU CAN SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME!" Aaron yelled once more. "JUST...Just take me back to my room and let me wait for my family to come get me."

"I-if that is what you wish." the doctor mumbled. The two nurses help Aaron into the wheelchair, along with putting back the morphine patch into his arm. The two nurses wheeled him back to his room, leaving Luna and the doctor alone.

"Is that it? You're someone that helps people, someone that cures people." Luna said.

"I'm a doctor, all I do is tell the truth." the doctor said. "And the truth is that your friend will not be able to walk again."

The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Luna alone. In the dorm rooms, Daric and team STRQ were helping Tera get over what had happened, but with little success. Tera was headstrong that she was the one responsible for what had happened. Summer was the most innocent of the group and did her best to help her out. Raven and Qrow did their best but they weren't the comforting type. Taiyang was more of a jokester, and jokes were out of the question. Daric knew what Tera was feeling because he felt responsible for many things in his past as well. Tera was holding a pillow tight in her arms crying away, while everyone else tried to come up with a plan to finally help her out.

"Alright, I didn't work, so who's up next?" Summer asked.

"It would have to be me, no offense but you three aren't the best at comforting people." Daric said bluntly.

"It's fine, you basically told the truth." Qrow replied.

"Hey I can help as well." Taiyang protested.

"Like a joke will help her out, she saw Aaron get crushed and you will somehow make it worse with a joke." Raven retorted.

"Either way, we need to get her to know that it wasn't her fault." Summer said.

"Wish Luna was here, she would be a great help." Daric replied.

"To bad she's at the medical ward." Qrow said.

"You know what, I might as well make my mark." Raven huffed walking over to Tera in the corner. "Get up."

"W-why, i'm a failure." Tera mumbled with the pillow in her face.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you are going to get up and help out Aaron." Raven spat.

"How, the doctor said that there is nothing that I can do." Tera replied lifting her head a little.

"You think I care, you're Atlesian, from the most technologically advanced kingdom in all of Remnant." Raven continued. "And you think there is nothing you can do?"

"I'm not a scientist or a doctor, so what do you want me to do?" Tera asked.

"Think, use your brain you poor excuse of a huntress, what here can help Aaron get better?" Raven hissed.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to know?" Tera mumbled.

"What do you have that can save him from going back to Vacuo and becoming a burden on his family?" Raven groaned. "What helps you in your time of need?"

"I-I think my friends." Tera replied.

"Good, and what did Aaron do to help you?" Raven asked.

"H-he helped me from being taken by my father." Tera answered. "He helped me from being arrested for stealing my sui-"

"Tera, what is it?" Daric asked.

"I-I know how to help Aaron, I know how to get him back on his feet!" Tera yell with joy with a realization. "Who here knows how to use advanced tech?"

"I-I can take apart and reassemble weapons." Summer replied.

"Good, grab a screwdriver and let's get to work!" Tera said jumping up from the floor.

It was the end of the week and Aaron's family had come to Beacon. The family came in an old cargo freighter, but it did serve its purpose. The family consisted of a father, mother, three teens, two children, grandparents, six uncles and aunts, and twelve cousins. The cargo freighter was able to carry all of them along with a lot of supplies, since it was retrofitted to be of family use. The cargo bay doors opened and the family came out in bulk, the kids running around and the adults taking in the sites. The family had never seen another kingdom, so being at Beacon and Vale was something to the eye. They went into the court yard to meet up with Aaron and the doctor, along with his friends and team.

"Hello, we are Mr. and Mrs. Steel, we're here to pick up our son and take him home." Mr. Steel said.

"Of course, Aaron, are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"Sure thing, just let me get one last look before I leave." Aaron replied looking back at Beacons tower, a sight to be seen. Aaron looked back and wheeled himself towards his family, meeting his mother and father first. Aarons mother fell to her knees and hugged him tight, crying a little as his father put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, something like this should never happen." Mrs. Steel mumbled.

"I know mom, lets just go." Aaron replied.

"Wait!" A yell came from behind them. Aaron turned his wheelchair around to see Tera with the rest of his team and STRQ.

"Tera, I know you feel bad for what happened, but this is my life now." Aaron said.

"No, it doesn't have to be." Tera replied. "I found a way to get you to walk again."

"What!?" The entire Steel family yelled in shock.

"H-how?" Aaron asked. "I thought it was impossible?"

"Internally, yes, but not externally." Tera said moving out of the way to show an exo-suit. The exo-suit was like a thin skeleton, but with a metal spine along with straps to keep Aaron in place.

"H-how did you do this?" Aaron asked still in shock.

"I… may have dismantled my suit and put this thing together." Tera replied. "Along with some help from Summer."

"B-but how will you fight?" Aaron asked.

"I still have my swords and semblance, I can manage." Tera said.

"So Aaron, still want to go back to Vacuo?" Daric asked.

Aaron looked back to his family, the ones that came all this way to come get him. All of their faces said the exact same thing, stay with your friends. Aaron turned back to his team, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm staying here, with my team." Aaron replied.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like the next chapter and please send feedback, and have a great day**


	26. Chapter 26

**Crimson Viper Headquarters**

David was in his room awaiting for his next mission, but he has been there for a long time. While in his room he cleaned his sword and sharpened it, not like it was sharp enough. The wet stone he was using was one of the few family heirlooms that he was able to keep, along with his sword. His sword was the most important thing to him in the entire Viper Headquarters, even more so than his sister and mother. The sword went down generation to generation in the Core family, starting even before the Great War. his sword had slain hundreds if not thousands of foes with great ferocity, and it still looked brand new. David looked to the hilt of the sword where a blood soaked cloth was attacked, and pulled on the cloth. Pulling the cloth lead to the hilt opening a secret compartment built into the sword. Inside David had a rolled up piece of paper, he took it out and unraveled it to show a picture. The picture in question had four individuals in it, himself, Astika, Manasa, and Daric. This was a family photo taken a few years earlier, if you could even call them family. Back then Daric had the same armor as Astika and himself, and he was much less merciful than now.

David was taken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, prompting him to put back the picture and close the hilt. He got off of the edge of his bed and opened the door where he was met by Astika. Astika had a bag with her, it was food from the most popular fast food chain in Vale, DocDomals.

"You're late." David scowled.

"I know, but at least I have food now." Astika replied walking into the room. In the room was a little table where the two would have dinner and talk about things going on in their day. Astika put down the food on the table and separated them into two groups, Astika got a nuggets with a large fries and coke, while David got a burger with fries and a large water. The two sat down and started to eat, something that would happen every week or so.

"So, what have you done this week while I was here?" David asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh I probably killed one of Daric's teammates, the one with the hat and cowboy boots." Astika replied taking a sip of her coke.

"Aaron Steel, the rouge?" David questioned.

"Yeah, a shame to, he was kinda cute." Astika explained while eating a nugget. "But either way he won't walk again."

"How did you kill him?" David asked.

"Crushed him with a truck and a wall, made a mess though." Astika said. "What about you, what did I miss in the life of David?"

"Not much, just training and cleaning my armor." David replied.

"That's boring, more details!" Astika retorted with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Alright, I used Coloran wax and buffer on my chest plate with Bytax cloth, along with…" David was cut off.

"Alright alright, too much detail." Astika moaned. "I didn't mean that."

"You're still the kid from all those years ago." David replied with a chuckle.

"A kid that can kill, much more dangerous." Astika countered. Before they could talk again, there was another knock at the door. David got up and opened the door, revealing a viper grunt waiting in the doorway.

"What is it?" David hissed.

"Madam Manasa wants to see Madam Astika, if she is here." the grunt replied.

"Ugh, I never get to finish my food." Astika groaned getting off the second bed and walking out the door. "Don't eat my food."

"I won't" David replied closing the door. David turned back to the bed and sat down, exhaling with a slow breath. David grabbed his sword and reopened the hilt, taking out the picture. He unraveled it and looked at the picture once more. A teardrop came from David and landed onto the picture, the teardrop sliding off of the picture and onto the floor. David wiped his face and huffed, flopping down onto his bed and decided to not eat anymore.

* * *

**Beacon**

DLTA and STRQ were helping Aaron get used to the new exo-suit, and he was getting better with it. At the end of everyday Aaron would get better with it, and move just like he used to. It was exhausting to say the least, but as long as Aaron got back to his normal self, then they would do anything. DLTA had gotten back to their dorm room and were tired, but Aaron was still wanting to practice more with the walking.

"Aaron, take a break will ya?" Tera asked.

"Hey, i'm gonna learn how to walk again sooner or later." Aaron retorted. "But I am sorry that you had to sacrifice your suit to do so."

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize all the time, but I think I can get a good replacement." Tera replied.

"Where are young going to get anymore Atlesian tech like that?" Daric asked.

"She can use the schools repair building to make a new suit, granted it's not gonna like the last one but it can work." Luna replied.

"There you go." Aaron said.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, so if anyone needs me then you'll have to wait." Luna said grabbing some clothes from the drawer.

She walked into the restroom and closed the door, grabbing a towel with a bar of soap. Luna turned the shower to hot and waited for it to get hot enough for her liking. Once it got to the right temperature, she took out all of the valuables out of her pockets, like her scroll and wallet. Before she could continue to disrobe, her scroll went off receiving a text. Luna lowered her shirt and picked up her scroll, wondering who it was who texted her. She opened her scroll and saw the text from an unknown number. She opened the text, and was shocked to see that it was from David.

_*Don't tell anyone that I have messaged you, and for how I know your number remember that i'm a criminal.* _David's text read.

_*Why are you texting me?* _Luna asked texting back.

_*I need to talk to you, I need to tell you the whole truth.* _David replied back.

_*What? Why now?* _Luna texted back.

_*Before any of you get hurt again, I heard what happened to Aaron.* _David texted.

_*Aaron's alive and well, but he needs help to walk again. But fine, where do you want to meet up?* _Luna asked.

_*6409 Kings Drive, on the rooftop.* _David replied.

"Alright then." Luna mumbled. Luna put down her scroll and turned off the shower. She put back her things and picked up her clothes that she was going to put on after the shower. She went back into the main room, rushing to her drawer. Luna proceeded to grab her jacket and head to the door, but was stopped by her team.

"Where are you going?" Daric asked.

"Oh, I thought I would go out for a night walk, the moon is nice right now so I want to see it." Luna replied heading out the door, closing it.

"An owl's gotta do what an owls gotta do." Aaron blurted out.

* * *

**6409 Kings Drive**

Luna got to the address that David supplied, it was an old apartment building that was run down but still open. Luna had to get onto the top of the building but didn't want to be seen, so she went into the ally way and found a ladder going all the way to the top. The ladder was all rusty and old, but it was stable enough for Luna to climb. Luna started to climb the ladder, passing by the windows of the apartment building. As soon as she got to the top, she saw David waiting for her, looking at the full moon above them.

"I take it you have a thing for old buildings?" Luna retorted. "Now what do you want to discuss?"

"Like I said, I want to tell you the truth." David replied.

"Really, what truth, the one where you slaughtered your siblings in cold blood?" Luna asked.

"Daric told you about that, didn't he." David said rhetorically.

"Yes, he did, so what other horrors have you committed?" Luna asked. "What horrors have you done like your sister?"

"I am sorry for what happened to Aaron, but I had no control over that." David replied turning to Luna. "Even if I was there then it would have been the same result."

"How, how would have it been the same if you could have done something about it?" Luna hissed.

"Because if I don't then I will die!" David yelled.

"So, you're actually out for yourself, is that it?" Luna asked.

"No, if i'm dead, then there will be nobody to protect Daric from the flood that is too come!" David replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you killed your other siblings, all nine of them, all by your hands!" Luna scowled.

"I had no choice, my mother ordered me to do it and if I ever refused then I would have been dead alongside them!" David yelled. "Everything I have done, everything I have endured for all my life has to protect the siblings that are still around, and that means Daric!"

"Then show me, show me your pain so I can understand why you did those things." Luna asked calming down.

"You say that i'm a monster, and now you want to see what I have done." David said, starting to shed a tear. "Well, I am a monster, so go ahead and dig through my mind to find what you are looking for."

Luna walked up to David and placed her hand on the side of his head, but she could see the pain on his face that was telling her that she will not like what is in his head. Luna activated her semblance and went into David's mind, an empty black void much like the one in her coma. She looked around and saw a memory panel, it was paused for Luna to watch though. She proceeded to touch the panel and was pulled into the memory, but was unable to interact with it of course. Luna was now in a chamber with a few guards in it, along with a person sitting on a throne. Luna looked around a bit more and saw two individuals bowing to the person in the chair, they were younger Daric and David.

"My children, you have done well to deliver me the head of this politician." Manasa said holding the head by the hair.

"Thank you mother, may we know what our next assignment will be?" Daric asked.

"There is a dealing between two smaller gangs, I would like you to kill them for me and send a message back to their comrades." Manasa replied.

"Very well mother, we will go and kill them with ease." David said. The two got off their knees and started to walk away from Manasa, but she had other plans.

"David, may I speak with you in private please?" Manasa asked.

"Indeed mother." David replied turning to his mother. David then turned to Daric to say something. "Wait for me, do not go ahead."

"Alright brother, alright." Daric groaned walking out of the throne room.

"What did you want to talk to me about, mother?" David asked.

"As you know I have been putting you through trials to see if you were strong enough to be my successor, and you have proven yourself so far." Manasa said. "But now is for your final trial."

"And that would be?" David asked.

"Kill Daric." Manasa said coldly.

"W-what!?" David stuttered. "Why?"

"The attachments that one creates make them weak to those who exploits it, so this will teach you to let go of any and all attachments." Manasa replied.

"B-but he's the most important person to me, I love him!" David cried out.

"Then that makes you weak, now if you don't do it then you will die alongside him." Manasa threatened. "So do it, or I will make sure that Astika takes my place when I die."

"I-yes mother." David replied in defeat.

Before Luna could speak, she found herself next to a cliff. Luna backed away from the cliff and tried to see where she was. She looked around and saw two bikes coming towards her. The two bikes stopped next to the cliff, Daric and David were getting ready for the gangs to meet up at that location. Daric got off of his bike first and started to do some stretches, getting ready for the fight. Luna noticed that Daric didn't have the massive scar on the side of his head, so this must have been the time when he got it. Luna looked back and saw David still on his bike, the look on his face was full of future regret.

"Brother, aren't you going to get ready, the gangs will be here any second now." Daric said stretching out his legs. "So how are we going to do this, wait in the bushes and surprise them or what?"

Daric didn't get an answer however, but an eerie feeling going down his back. Before a second could pass, Daric pulled out Eclipse and blocked a strike from David. Daric's face shown fear and shock at the same time, he didn't know what was going on. Daric back away to get some distance and into a defensive position. David cracked his neck and charged at Daric at full speed, ready to strike down his brother. Daric ducted the first attack, sending a retaliatory punch into David's stomach and sending him back. David slid on his feet and stopped himself from crashing into the bikes, getting ready for another attack. Daric didn't know what had gotten into his brother, but he needed answers. Daric charged at his brother, semblance on and powering up his next attack. David blocked the attack, but it forced him back even more.

"Brother, what has gotten into you?" Daric asked to no response.

David sholder charged Daric and knocked him off balance a bit, enough to get another attack in. David activated his own semblance and swung upwards with his sword, cutting into Daric armor. Luckily the armor was the only thing that was hit, leaving Daric still in the fight. David then swund down to try and get an easy hit in, but it was stopped when Daric dodged and delivered and right hook to David's face. The force behind the punch was enough to send David flying, but not by much. David stabbed his sword into the ground and swung around and kicked Daric into the bikes. Daric crashed into the bikes, sending them off of the cliff. Daric was able to balance himself, not going off the edge of the cliff. Before he could get into a fighting stance however, he felt a sharp pain in his right side. Daric looked down and saw that David had stabbed him all the way through and in his liver, and it hurt like hell. Daric looked to his brother and back handed him with his right arm. David spun around and made a downward slice, cutting into the left side of Daric's head. The cut went from the back of his head and all the way to the front end of his cheek. Daric fell to the ground in pain, leaving David standing over him.

David picked Daric up by his neck and held him over the edge of the cliff, his sword pressing onto Daric's chest. "Mother sends her regards." David finally replied.

David then threw Daric into the sky, leaving him open for one last strike. David charged his semblance and sliced outwards. The blast hit Daric head on, knocking off the armor he had on and sending him into the forest below. Now that Daric was gone, David fell to his knees and started to cry. David did something that he wished he hadn't, but did anyways. He started to break down and yell in anguish, feeling the regret swell inside of him. Behind him in the trees was a young Astika, making sure that Daric was confirmed dead.

Luna had seen enough, she was too shocked by what she had seen. She forced herself out David's head and came back into the real world. The two separated, stumbling back from each other. Luna's blood had gone cold, she felt the exact pain and regret that David had felt.

"And now you know, happy?" David asked. "Like I said, i'm a monster."

"I-I..." Luna was cut off.

"But I held back, hitting him to make it look like it would kill him but making sure that he would survive to the end." David said. "I even contacted Ozpin anonymously so he could take him in. So everything I have done was for him, every action, every move, and every strike was made to get him out of that environment. But I guess I wasn't go-"

David was cut off by Luna grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss, a kiss. David was taken aback by her boldness to do this. She held onto him for several seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, David gave in and kissed her back, along with wrapping his arms around her waist. The two broke off to get some air a few seconds later, both still a bit shocked.

"If you're willing to go through all that pain just for him, then you're no monster, you're a hero." Luna said. The two then kissed once more, falling to the floor of the roof and having a night of pure erotic bliss.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Beacon**

It was late at night and Luna had just walked into the dorm room. After her 'festivities' with David, she decided to go back to her team and rest up a bit. After walking into the room, she checked if everyone was asleep, and they all were. She stumbled over to her bed and plopped down onto it, still feeling the aftermath of bliss that she had. She wanted to sleep but the thought of David all over her was still too much for her to sleep off. She grabbed a pillow and dug her face into it trying to get over the event. She felt great joy, but then it turned into regret. What if the others find out what she had just done, she wondered. How was she to respond if they knew that she slept with Daric's brother, the one that trying to kill him? She groaned softly and decided to take that shower that she planned on taking when she got his message. She got up and went over to the shared dresser the team had and took out her pajamas. Before she could go to the bathroom however, she heard a stern voice behind her.

"So, where've you been?" Daric asked.

Luna turned around and saw the rest of her team standing behind her, all with a stern look on their faces. "Oh guys, I thought you were asleep?" Luna said.

"We were, but when you laid down on your bed we woke up." Aaron replied.

"Sorry for being late on my walk, I was just fascinated by the moon." Luna said trying to cover her tracks.

"You must have stared at the moon for a long time, since you were at a rundown hotel on the other side of Vale." Tera replied pulling up her scroll, revealing Luna's previous location.

"Y-you tracked me!?" Luna stuttered in shock.

"I asked Ozpin to put a tracker on all of us just in case we were attacked or kidnapped by the Crimson Vipers, and we can check where we go at all times." Daric said. "And as you can see, it works."

"So why were you out there for so long?" Tera asked.

"Like I said, I was walking and admiring the moon." Luna replied. "I am an Owl Faunus after all."

"Yeah, that's not what this says, _*6409 Kings Drive, on the rooftop.*_" Daric countered. "And that is David's number, I recognize it from a long time ago."

"So, mind to tell us why you were with him?" Aaron asked.

"I-He wanted me there so he could show me the truth behind his actions." Luna replied.

"Show you the truth, he wants us dead!" Daric yelled.

"Oh come on, he helped us save you from Ms. Varrum's control, Tera and Aaron were there as well." Luna countered.

"We already told him." Aaron replied.

"When you left we couldn't hold it in anymore, so we told him the truth." Tera explained. "He reacted like how we would expect."

"Alright then tell me this, if he wants you dead, then why didn't he kill you when we rescued you?" Luna asked.

"Because he knew that he already spend enough energy to rescue me, so he decided to take the long route and try and weaken the team first." Daric replied. "Just look at what they did to Aaron, and now that Tera doesn't have her suit then we're weakened more."

"Then why didn't he kill me at the hotel?" Luna asked.

"He knows your semblance, and he knew that if he feeds you enough information then you will hesitate to attack him." Daric replied. "They're all playing the long game, don't you see?"

"Oh I see alright, I saw that he was hurting for doing that to you, and he showed me the truth of what his intentions were." Luna said.

"What truth, you're playing into his hands, can't you see?" Daric pleaded. "You don't know anything about my brother."

"No you don't understand, I looked into his mind and felt all the rage and regret that has built up over the years!" Luna yelled. "He loves you, but you're too stubborn to see it."

"He loves me…..you think he loves me after what he did!" Daric yelled back getting closer to Luna. Daric then pointed at his scar going across his head. "Do you think he would love me if he gave me this, this is a constant reminder of how I almost died that day by his hands."

"He was holding back, the only reason you're still alive is that he held back to try and save you." Luna replied.

"He never holds back, he's been drilled to go for the fastest way to kill someone, that is what he is, a killer!" Daric countered.

"That may be true for most others, but not you, he still loves you and he knew if he had to hurt you to save you then he would do it." Luna replied. "And that is what he did."

"No, you haven't lived with him as I did, you don't know what i've been through and saw him do!" Daric yelled. "He is nothing but a monster!"

"Yes I do, I went into his mind and saw everything, felt everything, and knew that now matter what he was tasked to do, he would always make sure you were safe." Luna countered. "And if you think he's such a monster, then see for yourself."

Luna then thrust her arm out and touched Daric's head and activating her semblance. Daric was the thrust into Luna's mind, being shown all that she had seen. On the outside Tera and Aaron didn't want to interfere with what was happening. They knew that Daric had a right to hate David, but Luna saw what had happened and wanted to show him the truth. When Luna activated her semblance a green mist formed around her eyes, also around her hand that was touching Daric. Both of their eyes were shaking like crazy, mostly through all the memories that were being shared. After a few minutes of memory transfer, Luna severed the connection and deactivated her semblance. Luna remained standing while Daric fell to his knees, both taking in deep breaths. Aaron and Tera went to comfort Daric, but were hushed away by Luna. Daric started to cry, now knowing the truth and that his brother actually loved him. David, the one that wanted to kill him, loved and protected him through all these years.

"I...I'm a fool." Daric murmured, still crying. "I'm a damn fool!"

"Now that you know, will you give him a chance to redeem himself?" Luna asked.

"What exactly did you show him?" Tera asked.

"Like I said, the truth?" Luna replied. "Now are you or not?"

"I have wanted to get rid of all of this and put it behind me, but now I have no choice but to face my demons." Daric said. "So yes, I am."

* * *

**Crimson Viper Headquarters**

David had returned to the Viper Headquarters with a small smile across his face. He hasn't felt so stress free in a long time, it was actually a new feeling that he was experiencing. He could still feel Luna's soft skin, and the silk like feathers going through his fingers. He had never felt so alive before, and he was honestly glad about what had happened. Once he got to his room, he opened the door to see his he left it, with the food cold and the bed the same. He walked in and put down his word next to the edge of his bed. He walked over and sat down on his bed, still having the smile on his face. Before long he heard a knock at the door, so he got up and opened it to see a Crimson Viper grunt.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Madam Manasa would like to see you, immediately." the grunt replied.

"As always." David groaned grabbing sword and walked out the door. David walked with the grunt to the throne room, which wasn't that far from where he slept. Once they got to the throne room, he saw Astika and his mother talking. "You wished to see me?"

"Ah yes, David, I want to talk to you about recent events." Manasa replied. "And this is more of a private affair."

As soon as she said that, the other grunts and guards left the room, leaving the three to walk around themselves. "So, what is this about?"

"Some things have been rather tense recently, the other crime bosses around Remnant have been more bold in their attempts of trying to take territory from us." Manasa replied. "But we have remained headstrong to overcome it."

"I see, so you want me to take them out?" David asked.

"Actually, I was talking to Astika about that, there is something else I would like to talk to you about." Manasa countered.

"And that is?" David asked.

"Let's just say, you've had a great time the past hour and a half." Manasa replied. Astika took out her scroll and made a hologram, showing the meeting of himself and Luna. David was shocked, how could he have not known that they were watching him? "And I must say, speaking to the enemy like that takes bravery."

"And here comes the juicy part." Astika mocked, showing the two falling to the floor of the roof. "My personal favorite."

"Y-you watched me!?" David yelled.

"Much more than that, we also learned that you were holding back and protecting Daric for all these years, thanks to the audio." Manasa replied. "With all honesty, i'm actually proud that you took that risk, knowing the outcome already."

"Well, I guess you'll be nothing more than disappointed." David retorted unsheathing his sword and activating his semblance.

"More bold moves from those I wouldn't expect it from, how wonderful." Manasa replied standing up. "And how foolish."

Manasa charged at David at full speed, zipping past David and aiming for his back. David saw this and with milliseconds to spare, he blocked his mothers attack. He spun around and was now in a life or death conflict with his mother. Neither side was holding back to try and kill the other, and David was being overwhelmed. His mother was on a completely other level to his own and Astika's. David was on the defensive, blocking all the attacks that his mother threw at him. They soon locked blades, both showing their power in strength.

"Did you honestly think that you would hide secrets from me?" Manasa asked.

"I kept one from your for a long time, so yeah." David retorted breaking the lock.

David activated his semblance and thrust his sword at Manasa's mid-section, but missing due to her extreme speed. Manasa proceeded to kick David in the face, the force from it sending him into a wall. David recovered quickly and started to slash out several aura cutting strikes from his sword, the blasts heading towards Manasa. Manasa then activated her semblance and with the force of it, sending blasts back to David. David saw this and got out of the way in time, jumping off the walls. David started to dart around the throne room so fast that it was rivaling his mother's speed. Manasa, instead of trying to attack, stayed still and leaving herself open to an attack. David saw an opening and took it, putting all his strength into his legs and thrusting forward to kill his mother. Before he could strike her down, she ducked under the attack and was now in a position to strike. Manasa then thrust her sword into Davids chest, using her semblance to hyper-speed her sword to cut through David's own aura. The blade went all the way through and out his back, all covered in his blood. David was in pure shock, looking to his mother's face just inches away.

"This is your punishment." Manasa said pulling her sword out of Davids chest. David fell to the floor face first, still shocked by what had happened. David thought he was going to die then and there, so there wouldn't be any stopping his mother from getting to Daric. "Now then, what should I do with you?"

"Y-you're g-going to ki-ill me any-yways, so j-just do it a-already." David said coughing up blood.

"Oh that would be a waste of resources, I have a better idea." Manasa chuckled. "I have recently been in contact with someone that had offered to help me with exterminating the other bosses across the world."

"W-what?" David questioned, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You see, all I have to do in return is to give her a strong warrior, and you fit that criteria." Manasa said. "And her name, is Salem."

"S-Salem?" David asked.

"Yes, now you may not want to move for what happens next." Manasa suggested.

She proceeded to take out a remote and pressed a button, opening a small chamber. From the chamber came a jellyfish type grimm, but it was floating in the air with nothing holding it to the ground. Astika was shocked, she had never seen a grimm like this before, and she didn't think it would be here of all places. The grimm moved over and started to hover the wounded David, appearing to not do anything. A few seconds later, it wrapped it tentacles around David's body, pulling itself closer to David. Once it touched David's body, it started to morph into something, something terrifying. David proceeded to roar in pain, the grimm now beginning to absorb itself into David's body. The grimm and David were becoming one, one freak of nature. As David screamed for help, the grimm continued to go into his body and start reshaping it. Bones started to crack, flesh burning away, and David yelling even more for it to stop. As soon as it had started, it stopped, revealing the creation of what the grimm and David had become. Manasa had a grin on her face, while Astika's face went white by what had happened to her brother.

"Good, now we can see how good you are against your brother now." Manasa said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Beacon**

Now that Daric knew the truth of what his brother has done, he wants to make amends for what he was mistaken for so long. All these years of him hating his brother and wanting nothing to do with him, and David was protecting him all along. To make things right between them, he would have to take to David directly. Luna had his number so they could set up a meeting place somewhere in Vale. Being at Beacon would be a bad Idea because all the teachers would attack first and ask questions. Daric wanted to say so many things to his brother, so many things that they didn't have time to talk about. Daric took a deep breath, wanting to go through with what he wanted to say in the text.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Yes, send the text." Daric replied.

Luna sent the text. _*David, Luna has shown me what you have done for me for the past few years. I'm so sorry for holding a grudge and wanting to make you pay, but now that I know the truth, I want to meet up some place where we can reconnect. Will you accept?*_

Once the text was sent, all the team could do was wait. A few minutes go by and Daric was getting nervous, he didn't know what to expect from David's response. Not so long after the text was sent, David started to reply. The entire team was in suspense for what David was going to say, or even want to talk in the first place. David finally responded, giving the team a bit of relief along with it.

_*I understand Daric, I never should have kept this from you. But now that you do know the truth, we can meet up at the doc's tonight. Please, do not be angry for what I have done.* _Read the reply.

"Thanks the gods, he wants to meet up." Daric said.

"Shall we go?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but bring your weapons just in case." Daric replied. "Are you two okay staying here?"

"Sure, as long as we're not weaker than we used to be." Aaron retorted.

"Sorry about that, it was spur of the moment." Daric replied.

"Well, let's go, we don't want to keep your brother waiting." Luna said grabbing Emerald Blaze. Daric and Luna walked out of the dorm room and headed to the courtyard. Daric was unsure how to feel about all of this, he never would have thought in years he would meet with his brother without trying to kill one another. The two got to the bullhead waiting for them that Luna called. When they got on Daric instructed the pilot to head to the docs on the far side of Vale. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he wanted it to be something good for once.

* * *

**Docs**

Daric and Luna got to the docs and told the pilot to go back to Beacon since the talk was going to be a while. The pilot agreed and went on his way, leaving the two students at the harbor. Daric and Luna walked around the docs for a little bit, only seeing ships and containers around. As they were walking, Daric was getting more and more nervous. This was the first time he was acting like this and he didn't know how to deal with it, this was all new to him. Daric started to sweat a bit, but he was soon stopped by Luna grabbing his hand. Soon after his mind became clear and he was no longer feeling anxious. Daric looked over to Luna and saw that she was using her semblance, and one of its many uses.

"Thanks, but I can keep myself under control." Daric said.

"I know you can, but this is one of the most important things to happen in your life, so you need a level head." Luna replied.

"Thanks anyways, I really appreciate it." Daric said.

"Isn't that heart warming." came a voice from the shadows.

Luna and Daric looked over to where the voice came from and saw a silhouette of someone David. He was staying in the shadows for some reason, but Daric didn't care. "Brother, you're here." Daric said.

"Yes, and i'm happy to see you once again, Daric." David replied. Before Daric could walk over to his brother, Luna stopped him realizing something was wrong.

"Luna, what is it?" Daric asked.

"Something isn't right, something is wrong with David." Luna whispered.

Daric looked back to his brother, still in the shadows. "Brother, what is going on?" Daric asked.

"See for yourself." David replied coming out of the shadows and showing himself to the pair.

The two were horrified by what they were seeing, it was David but not him at the same time. Luna almost threw up while Daric looked on in fear of what has happened to his brother. David was not like before, way more beast than human. David's face told all of it, the left half of it was normal, while the right had black fur and white bone plates. Sharp teeth were coming out of his mouth and his ear was more at a point. Patches of fur were coming out of his armor and David's hand now looked like a Beowolf's claws. But the most unsettling thing that there was David's eye, it was fully black with only a small red dot in the center. Luna's and Daric's blood ran cold as ice, seeing the monstrosity that was standing before them.

"Brother, what happened to you!?" Daric yelled.

"This, i'm not sure, but I my new instincts are telling me to tear you to shreds." David replied giving off a devilish grin.

"David this isn't you, what ever happened to you we can try and fix it." David pleaded.

"I don't think so, brother, because I like this new power, it gives me more than I could have ever wanted." David said.

"Daric, whatever happened to David it isn't him, someone is controlling him." Luna murmured.

"And right you are, Luna, and I must say the intercourse we had was more than what I had expected." David declared.

"Wait, you had sex with my brother!?" Daric yelled.

"Fight now, talk later." Luna blurted talking out Emerald Blaze and turning it into a spear. Daric grabbed Eclipse and got into a brawler stance, both ready to fight the grimmafied David.

David pulled out his sword, swinging it around and ready to fight. Daric charges ahead and activates his semblance, Luna coming up the rear for a second attack. Daric jumped up into the air and and thrust his fist downwards, but his attack was blocked by David's sword. Luna went in low and slashed David in the gut, but the armor stopped amy major damage. David pushed Daric back and spun his sword around to meet Luna. David slashed at Luna with three semblance charged strikes, all being blocked by Emerald Blaze. The strikes left cuts in Emerald Blaze, showing some of its circuitry. Luna spun her spear around like a fan and the blades slashing towards David. Daric came up and started a volley of punches directed at David, but David made work of it. David jumped onto one of the many shipping crates, making Luna's and Daric's attack clash into one another.

The two were knocked back and took a bit of damage from each others attacks. David laughed at the pair, but stopped to continue his attack. David blitz at Daric, getting in close to his brother. Daric was ready however, ready for David's attack that was to come. David did an upwards slice, cutting the concrete below him with ease. Daric stopped the sword mid swing by stabbing Eclipse into the ground, trapping the sword between the energy barrel and the concrete. Daric proceeded to charge up his semblance and punch David right in the face, right in the bone plating. David was knocked back by the punch but did a backflip towards Luna. Luna thrusted her spear at David, missing by David flipping over it. Once David was stable, he kicked Emerald Blaze out of Luna's hands and caught it. David then slashed at Luna with her own weapon, but with his semblance activated. Luna easily dodged the attacks thanks to her semblance being able to predict the movements of the strikes. David had enough and pushed Luna up to one of the shipping containers, pressing her with her spear.

David pinned the spear up to Luna's throat, trying to cut off her circulation of blood. Along with that, Luna was trying to get into David's mind, but the darkness that was inside him was keeping her from doing so. David then looked behind him to see Daric coming in full force with Eclipse to try and take him down. David backflipped over Daric, dropping Emerald Blaze. Daric saw this and in a bid to not hit Luna, he redirected the punch to the crates behind her. His fist was inches away from Luna's face when it landed, creating a giant hole in the crate. The two were stunned at the moment, but were soon brought back by David pulling out his sword from the ground. Daric removed his fist from the crate and Luna picked up her spear, ready for round two.

David proceeded to slash his sword and create several blasts from it, making the pair dodge the attacks. The strikes cut through the containers like butter, cutting through several dozen and reaching the water. Daric charged at David, with his semblance activated and with a silver glow to it. Daric's punch landed on David's chest plate, shattering it and causing a crater to form in the ground. Before Daric could punch again, David grabbed his fist and twisted it. Daric fell to one knee and tried to keep David from twisting his arm any further. David raised his sword, ready to cut Daric's head clean off. In mid swing he was stopped by Luna blocking the attack. Luna twirled her spear around and hit David with the second blade attached to the other end of the spear. David backed away, and was now on the defensive to Luna's assault. Luna started to slash up, down, and side to side to try and get past David's defenses. In one of the motions in Luna's attack, David found an opening and used it. David did an upwards swing, and with his semblance, cut Emerald Blaze into two.

Luna was shocked that her weapon was now destroyed, but was now on the defensive. David kicked Luna into one of the containers, leaving him and Daric alone in the fight. Daric got back up and charged once again at David, this time making sure to not hold back. David saw this and swung down to try and get a quick kill, but Daric got out of the way of the strike. Daric then punched David in his bone plate, with all the force of his semblance going into the strike. The punch made David crash into one of the docked ships, causing a giant crater but no breach. Daric grabbed one of the ends of Emerald Blaze and charged at his brother once more. David shook his head, but saw the attack coming, blocking Eclipse from smashing into his head. Before he could retaliate, Daric stabbed David in the chest with the spearhead of Emerald Blaze. The place where Daric stabbed David was grimm, which meant that there was no aura to protect him. David looked at Daric in shock, seeing his brother with a face of pity.

"Part grimm, no aura." Daric said. "Now get out of my brother."

David started to go limp, the grimm parts of his body turning to ash and fading away. As soon as it started, the grimm side was gone, leaving David fully human again and with a hole in his chest. Daric grabbed David and hoisted him over his shoulders, knowing that he needed a doctor quickly. Luna ran over with some scrapes on her and carrying the other part of Emerald Blaze, seeing of either of them were alright.

"Is he dead?" Luna asked.

"No, but he needs a doctor." Daric replied.

"And where do you think you're going." came another voice. Luna and Daric looked up at another docked ship and saw Astika standing at the edge.

"Astika." Daric hissed.

"I must say he put up a better fight than before, but he was always soft." Astika remarked.

"We'll be leaving now, if you don't mind." Luna said.

"Oh I doubt it, you two are already weakened now and I can now easily kill you three." Astika replied.

"No, you won't." Daric said bluntly, taking out a smoke bomb. Daric threw it down and a puff of smoke came about, masking their escape.

* * *

**Beacon**

David was waking up to a bright light in his eyes, now knowing where he was. He looked around to see that he was in a hospital, with several IV's in his arms. He looked down to see a patched up wound on his chest covered in bandages. His vision was coming back to him, but only in one eye. He blinked a bit and noticed that he couldn't see through his right eye, now half blind. He looked around a bit more and saw Daric, Luna, Tera, and Aaron sitting next to his bed.

"B-brother?" David asked.

"David!" Daric yelled in joy, going to hug his brother. "I'm so sorry for what happened, if I knew what was going on then I could have-"

"Daric, shut up and just hug me." David blurted out. The two brothers hugged one another, David with one arm and Daric with two.

"So, how does it feel to be ungrimmafied?" Aaron asked bluntly, causing Tera to elbow him in the ribs. "What, it's an honest question."

"I-I don't know, I-I just need to rest." David replied.

"Rest as long as you want, you need it." Luna said.

"Yeah, especially after you banged him." Aaron retorted, prompting Tera to elbow him in the ribs harder.

"What Aaron is trying to say, is that we're glad you decided to help us now." Tera said.

"Yes, and I am sorry for the pain I have caused between us." David replied.

"I understand now, you did all of that for me." Daric replied. "But now it's time for you to rest after all these years, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes I can." David agreed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Beacon**

Now that David is now part of team DLTA, he's had to deal with several changes. First of all, he had to get rid of the instinct to kill when someone gets on his bad side. Second, he wasn't designated to a team since there were no five man teams, so he had to be alone. The third and final thing that he would have to get used to is being part of the school system, something that he wasn't interested in. His brother Daric, however, saw this as helping David heal from all the years of abuse and torment. DLTA was incharge of David and his acclimation, which was going to be harder than expected. It was a few days later and was a bright morning, and the first class of the day has started. Since it was the second semester, the schedule was changed to have combat class as the first period. DLTA, STRQ, David, and more teams went to combat class to see what Battlemaster Orion had in store for them.

"Morning ladies and gentlemen, today is an important day for all of us." Orion exclaimed.

"What would that be?" a student asked.

"Since all you know that the Vital Fighting Festival is just around the corner, we will be doing mock scenarios about how the tournament will look like." Orion replied. "And since most of you already know how it works, I won't have to explain the rules."

"So we're going to split into groups?" another student asked.

"Yes, your teams will go up against one another to work on more team building, but we're going to be going backwards from the standard brackets." Orion continued. "We're going to start with one person and when there is a victor then they will gain a partner for the next round and so on and so forth."

"How will you choose?" another student asked.

"At random, like this." Orion replied, pressing a button on his scroll and a screen popping up. The screen had the faces of each of the students in the classroom, scrolling through them at high speeds. The spinning stopped to reveal the two combatants in the first round. "Alright, Raven and David, you're up."

Team DLTA and David were shocked by this, out of all the students to be picked why did it have to be him? Everyone in the room looked over to David, and started to whisper about the results. David was now put in the spotlight which he was raised to avoid at all costs, and it was not good for him. David had new grey armor similar to his old armor, but with a more civilian look to it. He also had an eye patch over his right eye since it was damaged beyond repair by the grimm that had infected him. Raven on the other hand knew who David was since she was told about him by DLTA. She knew that he was a killer and someone that shouldn't be taken lightly. Raven stood up and gave a small glance towards David, walking away to get ready for the battle ahead. David went to do the same, but was stopped by Daric wanting to say something.

"David, you can to this, just breath and remember what we went over." Daric said.

"I know brother, I know." David replied walking out to head to the locker room.

David walked into the locker room and walked to where he stored his armor. He opened his locker to see the new armor he was given, a lower quality than the one before, he much preferred it. He reluctantly put it on and grabbed his sword, and he didn't even like the color grey. The armor was not made for his body, it was too tight in some places and too loose in others, just a complete mess. He thought that after the school day he would go to the Beacon Weapons and Armor Forge to get his true new armor. As he was getting ready, he heard a huff behind him, it was Raven. Raven had gotten all of her equipment and was waiting for him to finish adjusting his armor.

"I know who you are." Raven hissed.

"Everyone knows who I am, what else is new?" Daved retorted.

"I mean what kind of a monster you are, you're brother may have forgiven you for what you've done to him." Raven replied. "But I don't forgive you for what you've done to us."

"Us?" David asked.

"My tribe, you kill several of our people in cold blood, one one of your escort missions in Mistral." Raven explained.

"Right, you and your brother are from the Branwen Tribe, the most feared tribe in all of Anima." David assumed. "What does that mean to me, exactly?"

"You killed dozens of us, like I said before." Raven exclaimed. "You even kill our mother, Osprey Branwen."

"I-I'm sorry for that, but now I have changed and want to move forwards." David replied.

"Well we can't, she meant everything to us and you took her away, you're lucky that you're still alive here." Raven scolded. "You're just a killer who thinks he's changed."

"And you don't blame by brother?" David asked.

"No, because that was after you threw him off the cliff, and I only go after those who are responsible." Raven replied. "And that is you."

"Then I guess this will help satisfy you." David concluded.

"The only thing that will satisfy me is when your blood is on my sword." Raven countered, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Then good luck with that." David retorted walking out and into the arena. Raven followed suit and went to the opposite side of the arena to face off against David. The two got into their fighting stances and were ready to start the mock tournament.

"Ready, go!" Orion yelled signalling the two to start.

Raven went full force to try and get a quick strike on David's head. She leapt into the air for a made a downwards strike, but it was blocked by DAvid with ease. The force of the impact made the tiles under David crack. By the feeling of the impact, David knew that Raven wanted to hurt him for everything that he had done. David though had a blank stare on his face, Raven had a face of pure rage. David forced her off of his sword and the battle continued. David knew that he had to hold back in this fight, but Raven didn't at all and was at full force kill mode. Raven landed onto her feet and charged again, this time going in for a stab. David parried the attack and made Raven stumble a bit, and this enraged her even more. Raven spun around and made a horizontal swing, which was blocked yet again by David. David decided to go onto the offensive and punch Raven in the face and forcing her back. Raven stumbled back, but got into a defensive position to block David's incoming attack.

David swung downwards and clashed with Raven's sword, shattering it. David was surprised by how fragile the blade was, even coming from the same tribe that most feared in Anima. Raven rolled to the side and placed the hilt back into her sheath, and taking out another blade. David was impressed by this, instead of having a singular blade, she had several dust blades in her sheath. Raven struck again and this time was fast enough to get a strike off on David, but it didn't phase him at all. David was using one hand the entire time while Raven was using both of hers, showing her that he had more control over his actions. David struck back and forced Raven into a sword lock, something that would hinder her to some extent. David got close to Raven's face and had a stern look on it, while Raven was red with anger.

"I know that you hate me, but like Daric you need to forgive me for what has happened." David said. "I already feel guilty for all the death I have caused, but I want to change that."

"Forgive you? Forgiveness doesn't change a thing, forgiveness doesn't bring them back!" Raven yelled.

She pushed David off the sword lock and started to go wild, swinging her sword like an insane person. David was able to deflect the attacks with ease, but that didn't change the fact that they got stronger and stronger each time. David didn't want to go onto the offensive, he just wanted to let Raven blow off some steam. The fact that David wasn't fighting back made Raven more angry however, prompting her to make her strikes more and more powerful. The next strike that she swung, landed on David's chest, the armor breaking from its poor quality and striking his chest. David kicked her away and saw a little patch of blood on the tip of her sword. David has finally had enough of Raven, and was now going to put her down. Raven charged again for another attack, but missed when David stepped back and out of the way of the strike. David then grabbed Raven by the throat and slammed her to the floor. Raven had the wind knocked out of her, but she tried to swing her sword at David. David however, struck her sword and knocked it out of her hand, making her weaponless. David then put his sword up to Raven's neck and activated his semblance.

"Listen to me, I will admit that I have done terrible things in my life, but I want to choose what I do now for the better." David whispered to Raven. "And that means letting go of all my past aggressions and learning to resist to kill."

"H-how can I forgive you for what you've done!?" Raven hissed under her breath.

"You'll have to learn from it." David replied, letting go of Raven knowing that he has won the fight. David gets to his feet and puts his hand out for Raven to grab.

Raven however, slaps it away in disgust. "You're still a monster, no matter how you better yourself." Raven scolded.

"Then you are blind." David replied walking away to the locker room. Raven got off of the floor and dusted herself off, looking up to see the other students look at her in awe. Raven then looked to her brother and signed, seeing his expression of failure. Before she left to put her weapon up she shed a single tear, the tear falling to the floor as she walked away.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send send feedback, have a great day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Beacon**

Cheers could be heard over the loudspeakers, the excitement of the crowd was too great for anyone to here. The Vytal Fighting Festival had finally arrived in Vale, and everyone was hyped for the fights to come. The bleachers were packed to the brim with eager watcher from all the kingdoms, all rooting for their own side. The festival was also being watched by everyone that wasn't in Vale on their scrolls, tv's, or any other device. In the fighting festival the best teams from each kingdom would participate to see who's kingdom was the strongest. Vale and Atlas were tied for the amount of years won since the Great War, while Mistral came in at a mid-second place, and finally Vacuo since it was the most rowdy of all the kingdoms. But no matter who won, everyone there had a great time watching kids beating up one another. Battlemaster Orion and Glynda Goodwitch were in the announcer booth, talking about what is going on in the fight and giving out information about the teams.

"Welcome one and all to the Vytal Fighting Festival Tournament!" Orion yelled out of the speakers. "Now before we proceed with the fights, let's lay down the ground rules, Glynda if you'll take it away."

"Thank you Orion, the placements of the teams are randomized by the stadiums computer, which give us the outcomes of which teams will fight. The layout of the bracket is this, a full team will be in the first round, when a team wins they choose who goes to the next round, and then the finals where one from each surviving teams fight to see which kingdom will win." Glynda said.

"Thank you Glynda, now that you all know of the rules, the computer has randomized the first two teams to face off." Orion replied. Orion looked at the screen and displayed it to the rest of the stadium. "It looks like team DLTA from Beacon vs team FTBT from Haven, both high tier freshmen teams with great potential."

"That's right Orion, now then, let the fighting begin!" Glynda yelled.

The stadium roared in excitement, the fighting was about to begin. FTBT was the first team to get down to the arena, confident that they were going to win. One they got there, DLTA was coming out of the other end of the arena to meet them. The team were organized in order of the letters in their teams name, so first was Daric, then Luna, Tera, and finally Aaron. David however, stayed in the stadium seats to look over the fights that were to come. He had no doubt in his mind that DLTA would mop the floor with FTBT, even if they were similar in strength. DLTA went from going in a line to being side by side to each other, still walking towards the other team. The two areas they were going to fight in were a rocky mountain terrain like Vale and a lush green forest like Misteral.

"Alright guys, get your guns out and let's make some noise." Daric said to his team.

"Way ahead of you." Aaron replied already pulled out Peacemaker.

"Tera, are you sure your new armor will be up to the task?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it may not be as strong as the last one but I made sure to add a little bit if Altesian flair to it." Tera said.

Tera's new suit was made in the Beacon Workshop, along with David's new armor. Since the two needed new armor they decided to work together to make the perfect armor for each of them. David suggested that since Tera's fighting speed was subpar, she should add more powerful thrusters to help her get an edge. Tera on the other had suggested that David's new armor should have a small exo-suit built in for extra power. When they were done, David's armor looked similar to his old red armor but with a few extra features, while Tera's armor was more akin to a paladin. The major change to Tera's arsenal was that she replaced her swords with a mace and a shield, the edges of the mace having different types of dust inside it. Her shield had hard light dust, something that could be used for great protection.

_*For the first team, FTBT has Fiona Cinda, Tinka Cloche, Barron Yaga, and Westley Tarro.*_ Glynda said from the speakers above. _*And the second team, DLTA has Daric Core, Luna Moon, Tera Prime, and Aaron Steel.*_

"Fiona, I like that name." Aaron said giving Fiona Cinda a wink.

"Thanks, you can read it from the bottom of my boot." Fiona retorted.

"Aaron, mind not talking to girls while where about to fight." Daric ordered.

"Fine, i'll do it after the fight." Aaron joked.

_*3...2...1, Begin!* _Orion yelled.

The teams went at it, both sides clashing to take down the other. Daric against Barron, Luna against Tinka, Tera against Westley, and Aaron against Fiona. The groups wasted no time and split into their respective pairs and facing off. Daric activated his semblance and wasted no time going after Barron, who looked like a brawler like himself. Daric landed a punch on Barron, but he blocked it with his arms and skidded across the arena floor. Barron took out his weapons, brass knuckles with what looked like harpoons and a shotgun at the wrists. Barron charged at Daric, so Daric went to engage him. As they got to each other, both of their fists met and caused a shockwave that split the plates under them. The barrel of the shotgun fired off and the blast hit Daric in the face, knocking him back a bit. This gave Barron an opening, going in with a volley of punches. Daric was blocking all the punches with his arms, but he had Barron where he wanted him. Barron threw another punch, this time both of his hands being caught by Daric. Daric started to force Barrons arms back, showing how much more power he had. Daric then started to heat up for an energy pulse, and Barron tried to get out of it with all of his might. Daric's pulse went off and send Barron flying, all the way to the edge and knocked him out with ease.

_*An impressive display from Daric, using his semblance to create a pulse big enough to knock one of the other students out of the ring.* _Glynda said though the speakers.

_*Indeed, Daric's semblance has an effect of heating up to the temperature of a volcano, and using it in that pulse is one way to knock out any opponent.* _Orion replied.

"Impressive? You haven't seen anything yet." David murmured looking over to the other members of DLTA.

Luna's weapon was damaged when she faced David, but thankfully it was an easy fix. Now that her weapon was up to its former power, she can fight back with ease. Tinker had a similar weapon to Luna, but it was more of a scepter/staff. The two clashed, their weapons locking for their length. Luna spun out of the lock and the other side of her spear slashed into Tinkers aura. Tinker spun around and back kicked Luna in the face, using the momentum from Luna strike. Luna backflipped and landed onto a bolder. Tinker charged at Luna, staff ready to swing. Luna saw this and jumped out of the way, leaving Tinker to hit the bolder with her staff. Luna landed on her feet and had a smug look on her face, daring Tinker to attack again. Tinker saw this and was furious, charging and swinging her staff at Luna. Every time Tinker swung her staff Luna would dodge effortlessly. Luna didn't even need to attack, she knew that Tinker couldn't hit her thanks to her semblance.

"Stop moving and let me hit you!" Tinker yelled.

"Why, you're like an open book." Luna mocked. "Well, to me at least."

This made Tinker even more angry, making Luna's trap go much easier. Tinker swung down in a failed attempt to hit Luna, but she moved out of the way with ease. Luna went for it and put her hand onto Tinkers head, now being able to control her. Tinkers body started to move with Tinker not being able to control her own body. Luna started to walk over to the edge of the arena where she could easily take out Tinker. Even with all her might, Tinker couldn't stop her body from moving closer and closer to the edge. Once they got there, Tinker tried to talk to Luna about no throwing her off the edge.

"P-please, don't do this." Tinker begged.

"Don't worry, you'll survive the fall." Luna replied, pushing Tinker off the edge and too the floor below. Now that it was a two to one advantage, Daric and Luna went to help out Tera and Aaron.

Tera was still getting used to using a Mace and a shield, but it was much better compared to Westley's weapon, a rapier. The rapier was nothing more than a joke compared to what Tera had on, so she could easily win the fight, if it wasn't for Westley's hyperspeed semblance. His semblance made him go so fast that it created phantom images of his full body. He was like a wasp while she was an armadillo. Tera kept her shield high and ready for any attack, having her mace at her side ready to swing. Westley was zipping through the tree line and making Tera loose focus of where he was, but Luna made sure to stand firm. Westley struck at Tera's side, the rapier scratching her armor. Tera spun around and swung her mace, but the phantom image took the blow. Westly was going on and off attacking Tera, weakening her aura little by little. The only thing she could do was try and predict where he was going to go, and he always went for her side. With the phantom images going all over the place, she knew when he was going to attack. She counted in her head the seconds that every attack had, and now had a somewhat accurate depiction of how to counter attack. When Westly went in for another attack, Tera swung down and activated her ice dust in her mace. The mace made contact with Westley and froze him in place, now he wasn't a pest anymore.

Aaron on the other had was having a hard time since he made that comment about Fiona. Fiona's weapon was a flail, and it had fire, electric, and ice dust in it, changing with each swing. Aaron swung how sword at Foina, but the swing was cut off by the fire dust that was released. The fire burned part of the wood stock of Aaron's weapon, forcing him to get back and try and take it out. He was able to get it out, but Fiona took this to swing her flail down and freezing Aaron's feet. Aaron caught Fiona's flail as she was going in to strike him out of the tournament, but he fired off a slug that forced Fiona back. Aaron slam fired his repeater until there were no more slugs in it. Aaron pushed Fiona back far enough to try and get out of the ice around his feet, thankfully he couldn't feel the cold anymore. The exo-suit was able to break the ice, just in time for Aaron to intercept Fiona's flail coming down into him. The flail wrapped around the barrel of Peacemaker, Fiona using this to throw Peacemaker away from Aaron. Fiona then swung at Aaron's head, but he ducked and punched her in the gut. Thankfully she wasn't wearing any armor so the hit went full force, but it was a small victory. Fiona backhanded Aaron so hard that he slammed into a tree, and still felt the pain his back had from the truck incident.

"You're finished." Fiona said, charging at Aaron.

Aaron rolled out of the way just in time, but the swing had electricity dust going. The electricity dust started to affect the exo-suit, slowing it down and messing with the motors. Aaron's movement made him go to a crawl, now weaponless and not able to fight back. Fiona grabbed Aaron by the collar and threw him back to a tree, just playing with him a bit.

"Anything else to say before I throw you out?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, you smoke weed?" Aaron asked. Fiona was confused by his question, but then noticed that she was floating. She looked down and saw a gravity glyph under her feet, then looking back to see Aaron lifting his arms up into the air. "Because you look a bit high."

When Aaron punched Fiona in the gut, he had a bit of gravity dust on his fist since he forgot to clean it off before going to the fight. Aaron then saw what looked like the edge of the arena, and decided to throw Fiona off of it. Aaron thrust his arms towards the edge and Fiona went off screaming. Fiona landed on the floor below, along with the rest of her team but Westley. When that was over Aaron looked up and saw Daric, Luna, and Tera standing over him, all with smiles across their faces. Daric helped Aaron up and over his shoulder, knowing that Aaron was over his head.

"So, you guys one I guess?" Aaron asked.

"Yep, but it looked like you needed some help." Tera mocked.

"Hey, I didn't know she was that skilled." Aaron said tried to defend himself.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have talked to her." Luna replied.

"Shut up, can we please go?" Aaron asked.

"Sure thing, and the next stop is winning this tournament." Daric said. Team DLTA walked off the arena floor and back to the locker rooms, waiting for the next battle to commence.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	31. interlude

**Hello everyone, sorry there won't be a chapter this week since i'm spending time with my family on Thanksgiving. I'm very busy with things and have to prep for company later. I do promise that there will be a new chapter after the break, but they will be spaced out more since i'm also working on a book trilogy of my own. I hope you all can see that I really like all of you for taking time out of your day and reading my fanfiction, I really appreciate it a lot. See you all after the break and have a great day :)**


	32. Burnout

**Hello everyone, I know I promised a chapter after the break and to get back on track, but I really can't do that right now. After the break and school starting over again, I feel a bit overwhelmed with work, making fanfiction for you all, and family matters. I'm feeling kind of burnout at the moment, but do know that this series isn't over in the slightest. I want to give you all a great story for you to read in your past time, and it makes me feel great to share it with all of you. I've tried to get over the burnout by trying to make the 31st chapter, but I only got a quarter of the way in when I realized that I needed to so more important things right now. I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you all, you don't deserve it in the slightest. When I get things settled and have gotten out of the burnout then I will upload again, but I don't know when that will be, Hope you all can understand and please do not be angry at me, I love you all.**


End file.
